


Zamiana

by Dioranelle



Series: Z życia Felicji [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), F/M, Minor Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), Polska i Prusy uwielbiają się kłócić, ale ani jedno się do tego nie przyzna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioranelle/pseuds/Dioranelle
Summary: Podczas upadku ze schodów Prusy i Polska zamieniają się ciałami. Czy dwójka nienawidzących się personifikacji da radę współpracować ze sobą, aby jakoś rozwiązać ten problem?





	1. Chapter 1

To była zwykła konferencja, ale Gilbert nie mógł się skupić. Jego spojrzenie wciąż wędrowało do znienawidzonej osóbki, która jak na złość siedziała obok niego, przez co ani na chwilę nie mógł zaznać spokoju. Za każdym razem, gdy tylko Prusy się odzywał, aby coś powiedzieć, Polska uśmiechała się ironicznie, z widoczną pogardą. Zachowanie złotowłosej dziewczyny nie obeszło się bez echa - Gilbert odwdzięczył się jej tym samym, nic nie robiąc sobie z jej zachowania. Żadne z nich jednak nie próbowało nawet zacząć słownej potyczki. Ich wzajemne ignorowanie się zaczęło się kilka miesięcy temu, tuż po jednej z ich licznych kłótni. Od tego czasu nie zamienili ze sobą ani jedego słowa, z czego oboje byli zadowoleni.

Teraz jednak Gilbert nie mógł znieść towarzystwa Polski. Być może była to wina pogody - od samego ranka padało i mało komu chciało się być aktywnym, przez co Prusy, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał zająć się czym, co odgoniłoby nudę. A na nudę najlepszym lekarstwem byłaby kłótnia z Felicją. Żadne z nich jednak nie chciało być tym, które pierwsze zakopie topór wojenny.

I przez to właśnie humor Gilberta pogarszał się z minuty na minutę. Nawet rodzony brat go ignorował, rozmawiając w kółeczku z Włochami Północnymi i Japonią. Gdziekolwiek Prusy by nie spojrzał, każdy był czymś zajęty. Jedynie on nie mógł znaleźć sobie nic do roboty.

W końcu Gilbert wstał, stwierdzając, że już dłużej tego nie zniesie i musi się przejść. Nieważne, gdzie, byle tylko się ruszyć i coś zrobić. Niezauważony przez nikogo, wyszedł z dusznej sali konferencyjnej. Prosił o otwarcie okna? Prosił! Ale nikt się nie zgodził, wymawiając się okropną pogodą i mocnym wiatrem. Gilbert mógłby przysiąc, że Felicja z trudem powstrzymała wtedy złośliwy śmiech. Jakże on jej nie cierpiał w tamtej chwili! Pal licho Wojnę Trzynastoletnią, pal licho Hołd Pruski... To wszystko mógł przeżyć, ale zobaczenie, jak śmieje się z jego nieszczęścia, przechyliło czarę goryczy. Od tamtej chwili minęło kilka godzin, ale Gilbert wciąż się jeżył, gdy o tym pomyślał.

\- Przeklęta dziewczyna! - warknął, gdy tylko znalazł się sam i kopiąc przypadkowy kosz na śmieci, który ośmielił się mu wejść w drogę - Zawsze idealna! Od samego początku! Jak coś jest nie tak, to zawsze kto jest tym winnym? Oczywiście ja, Prusy!

Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w wyrazie złości, gdy przelał gniew na owy kosz na śmieci, który po kilku minutach brutalnego traktowania był tylko nędznym cieniem samego siebie. Dopiero gdy opanował się trochę, odgarnął włosy z twarzy i westchnął, opierając się o ścianę. Co on, małe dziecko? Dobrze, że nikt go przynajmniej nie słyszał. Zamknął oczy, próbując nie myśleć o swoim głupim zachowaniu. Gdyby inne kraje dowiedziały się, co zrobił, miałyby z niego ubaw na wiele lat.

Gdy jego oddech unormował się, odepchnął się od ściany, nie patrząc na to, gdzie idzie i wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

I to właśnie dlatego zaskoczeniem było dla niego czyjeś ciało, w które wpadł nagle. Zdążył jedynie zarejestrować, że stoją blisko schodów, wyciągnąć dłoń, by podtrzymać tego kogoś przed upadkiem, po czym sam został pociągnięty w dół.

\----

Gdy tylko Gilbert odzyskał przytomność, pierwszym, co poczuł, był ból głowy. Skrzywił się, dotykając bolącego miejsca. Ładnego guza sobie nabił. Tak się kończy pomaganie obcym.

Leżał na podłodze, przygnieciony czyimś ciałem, przez co skrzywił się po raz kolejny. Spróbował odepchnąć przybłędę, ale jego ręce okazały się być za słabe, aby to zrobić. Jak bardzo osłabł przez ten upadek? Przez tak jedną, głupią rzecz?

\- Złaź ze mnie! - warknął, próbując się ospowodzić. Nieznajomy poruszył się, po czym zerwał się gwałtownie.

\- To ty na mnie wpadłeś, ty niewychowany Prusaku! - usłyszał - Zamiast mieć pretensje, może byś..!

Głos urwał się w połowie zdania. Wolny Gilbert podniósł się z rozpaczą. Takim tonem mogła do niego przemawiać tylko jedna osoba.

\- Co jest, Polen, kot zjadł ci język? Mówiłem, że macie..

On także urwał w chwili, gdy spojrzał na osobę, na którą wpadł. Potrzebował całej sekundy by zorientować się, na co patrzy.

Przed nim bowiem siedział nikt inny, tylko on sam. I z całą pewnością siedział w innej pozycji niż on.

Ten ktoś wygladał na równie zdumionego co on sam.

Gilbert przeniósł swe spojrzenie na siebie, po czym jęknął, widząc róż. Nienawidził różu. Co gorsza, ubrany był w sukienkę. Różową sukienkę! Ktoś tu nie miał za grosz gustu. Jego dłoń także była inna. Mniejsza. Taka... Damska. Szarpnął za kosmyk swoich włosów, które bez dwóch zdań były złote.

Poczuł, jak blednie gwałtownie.

To nie było jego ciało.

Co gorsza, to było ciało Polski.

\- Coś ty mi zrobiła? - odwrócił się szybko do Felicji, która wygląda tak jak on.

\- Ja? - powtórzyła - Raczej, co ty mi zrobiłeś! Zaraz się chyba zabiję, jeśli będę musiała patrzeć na tą okropną twarz w lustrze każdego poranka!

Z dozą przerażenia i zafascynowania Gilbert mógł tylko przyglądać się, jak jego własną twarz wygina się w wyrazie obrzydzenia.

\- A ja co mam na to powiedzieć? - jeknął, nie chcąc nawet myśleć o takiej opcji - Jakim cudem? Jak? Nieważne jak, ale oddaj mi moje ciało!

Jeszcze zanim skończył to zdanie, w jego głowie pojawiła się okropna myśl. Skoro on był Felicją, a Felicja była dziewczyną, to...

Wzdrygnął się, po czym odchylił sukienkę gwałtownie, licząc, że się pomylił. Felicja zbladła jeszcze bardziej, po czym doskoczyła do niego, łapiąc go za dłonie.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz? - warknęła, a jej twarz zabarwiła się na czerwono.

Gilbert nie był w stanie sięgnąć tam, gdzie chciał, ale wystarczyło ścisnąć mocniej nogi, by poczuć, że jego najgorsze przypuszczenia właśnie się spełniają.

\- Nie ma..! Nie ma..!

\- Czego znowu nie ma? - Polka umocniła uścisk na jego dłoniach. Od kiedy była taka silna? - Mów wreszcie, Gilbert!

W zwyczajnych okolicznościach Prusy zszokowałyby jej słowa - od tak długiego czasu nie mówili sobie po imieniach, bojąc się ich używać. Ale teraz myśli Gilberta zaprzątało coś innego.

\- Nie ma go! - jeknął z rozpaczą - Nie ma!

Spojrzenie Felicji powędrowało za jego wzrokiem, a jej twarz zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona, gdy zrozumiała, o czym mówi.

\- To chyba oczywiste - prychnęła - Jestem dziewczyną. Ale raz jeszcze spróbujesz zrobić coś takiego z moim ciałem, to cię zabiję na miejscu. I tym razem nie będzie łaski.

Zmierzyli się nienawistnie wzrokiem, jakby sprawdzając, które z nich pierwsze wymięknie. Za jakie grzechy akurat z nią Gilbert musiał zamienić się ciałem? Z najbardziej irytującą istotą, jaka istniała na tym świecie?

Dopiero po chwili Gilbert odezwał się powoli, starając się, by jego głos był jak najbardziej spokojny:

\- Puść mnie wreszcie. To boli. I jesteś zbyt blisko.

Z niechęcią Felicja oddaliła się, po czym spojrzała z ciekawością na jego-- swoją dłoń.

\- Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że jesteś taki silny.

Gilbert prychnął, nieświadomie powtarzając jej wcześniejszy ruch.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem silny! Czego się spodziewałaś?

Po tym oświadczeniu między nimi zapadła po raz kolejny cisza.

\- Więc... Co teraz?


	2. Chapter 2

Jeśli było coś, w czym zgadzały się Prusy i Polska, to było to to, że fakt, iż zamienili się ciałami powinien zostać zachowany w tajemnicy. Żadne z nich nie miało ochoty dzielić się taką informacją z resztą - oboje bowiem liczyli, że jest to stan chwilowy. Oraz że już uda im się to rozwiązać bez wzbudzania niepotrzebnej paniki i kłopotów.

\- Może gdybyśmy spróbowali spaść raz jeszcze ze schodów, to by to zadziałało? - zaproponował Gilbert, gdy pierwszy szok już minął.

Więc spróbowali. I to nie raz, ale nic nie zadziałało. W końcu Felicja zwiesiła głowę, siadając oparta o ścianę.

\- Coś musi zadziałać - mruknęła, zrozpaczona - Musi być jakiś sposób. Musi!

Umilkli, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić z tą sytuacją. Wtem Polska uniosła głowę gwałtownie.

\- Konferencja! Nadal się nie skończyła!

Gilbert wzruszył ramionami.

\- Myślisz, że zauważą naszą nieobecność?

\- Twoją pewnie nie, ale moją tak - odparła złośliwie Felicja - Licia z pewnością się o mnie martwi.

\- Tak samo jak martwił się po '22? - spytał docinkowo Prusy, z satysfakcją zauważając, jak pewność w oczach Polski niknie i znika.

\- To coś innego - prychnęła, po czym wstała - A ty nie mów o rzeczach, o których nie masz pojęcia.

Zawsze, zawsze tak było. Od Unii on przestał mieć znaczenie i liczył się tylko ten przeklęty Toris. A potem ona śmiała jeszcze mieć czelność obwiniać go o wszystko! Jakby sama była taka święta!

\- Doskonale - odparł - Najlepiej, abym zamilkł na wieki, co? Wtedy by się spełniły wszystkie twoje marzenia, czyż nie?

\- Daj mi wreszcie spokój - warknęła, po czym oddaliła się od niego. Chcąc nie chcąc, podąrzył za nią. Jeśli zrobi cokolwiek w jego ciele, to on by chyba zapadł się ze wstydu pod ziemię. A wściekła Polska była w staniw zrobić wszystko.

\- Nie mogę dać ci spokoju, bo jesteś w moim ciele! - przypomniał jej, przeklinając krótkie nogi Felicji. Jak ona mogła tak funkcjonować? To było wręcz niewiarygodne.

\- Wiem, wiem - odparła tylko Felicja, po czym zatrzymała się gwałtownie przed drzwiami konferencji. Jej twarz w ułamku sekundy przestała być wściekła czy zła i pojawił się na niej wyraz przerażenia - To tylko kilka godzin. Potem konferencja się skończy. Nikt nie odkryje tego, co się z nami stało. 

Czy tylko mu się zdawało, czy Felicja mówiła to raczej do siebie niż do niego?

Czyżby ta wspaniała odważna Polska bała się wejść do sali konferencyjnej jako Prusy?

\- Nie bądź tchórzem - zaczął buńczucznie, ale skończył, zauważywszy, że jej strach jest prawdziwy. Boże, z Felicją to zawsze były kłopoty - Nie zrobię niczego głupiego. Nie martw się. Wystarczy, że będziemy oboje milczeć i nic się nie stało.

Spojrzała na niego z ulgą.

\- Może... - nie dokończyła, po czym pokręciła głową - Nieważne. Wejdźmy już i miejmy to z głowy. 

Dotknęła klamki, ale mimo swoich zapewnień nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Widzieć takie niezdecydowanie na swojej własnej twarzy było takie irytujące, że Gilbert westchnął, po czym odsunął Felicję.

\- Ja się tym zajmę. Zostaw to lepszym od siebie.

Otworzył drzwi, zanim zdąrzyła zaprotestować, po czym wszedł do środka, zmuszając ją do podąrzenia za nim. Kilka krajów podniosło ciekawie głowy, ale zaraz stracili zainteresowanie - przynajmnien do chwili, gdy Felicja złapała Gilberta za ramię i syknęła ze złością:

\- Lepszym? Chyba masz gorączkę i coś ci się stało z rozumem.

Prusy strząsnął jej dłoń i podszedł spokojnie do swojego miejsca, gdzie zawahał się na sekundę. Gdyby to była normalna sytuacja, usiadłby po prawej. Ale skoro teraz to on był w ciele Polski, to.. 

\- Nie zachowuj się głupio - potrząsnął głową z irytacją, zauważając, że kosmyki włosów trzepoczą wokół niego. Dlaczego Felicja nie skróciła ich? Przecież przeszkadzały w normalnym funkcjonowaniu.

Felicja usiadła obok niego, sadowiąc się z niezadowoleniem, po czym ostentacyjnie odwróciła głowę. Gilbert także spojrzał w przeciwnym kierunku. Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin...

Tam jednak napotkał spojrzenie kogoś, kogo nienawidził jeszcze bardziej.

\- Od kiedy zaczęliście się do siebie odzywać? - spytał Litwa.

\---

Toris poczuł, że coś jest nie tak w chwili, gdy zorientował się, że Felicja powinna wrócić wcześniej, a tymczasem wciąż jej nie było. Zwykła droga do toalety nie mogła trwać aż tak długo, czyż nie? Powoli zbierał się na to, by zacząć jej szukać, gdy drzwi do sali konferencyjnej otworzyły się. Litwa rozluźnił się, widząc wchodzącą dziewczynę, ale jego ulga nie trwała zbyt długo. Za nią bowiem podąrzał Prusy, a na jego twarzy widniał wyraz złości. Złapał Polskę za ramię, po czym wyszeptał coś do dziewczyny. Nie byłoby to nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że nie rozmawiali ze sobą od długiego czasu. Dawniej kłócili do za każdym razem, gdy tylko siebie widzieli, ale teraz wszystko było inne.

Oba państwa patrzyły na siebie z nieukrywaną niechęcią, po czym zajęły swoje miejsca. Felicja założyła nogę na nogę i prędko odwróciła głos od Prus. Gdy tylko zauważyła Torisa, w jej oczach pojawiła się niechęć, szczególnie, gdy usłyszała jego pytanie.

\- A co cię to obchodzi? - spytała, a Gilbert odwrócił się gwałtownie. Litwa popatrzył na tę dwójkę. Coś musiało się stać. Musiało.

\- Powinno mnie to obchodzić, przecież...

\- A teraz, skoro wszyscy już są, czas przejść do celu naszego zebrania! - głośny okrzyk Ameryki przerwał ich rozmowę.

Kraje odwróciły się w stronę samozwańczego bohatera, który z energią zaczął tłumaczyć, co mają zamiar zrobić. Po chwili zamieszania zapadła cisza i sytuacja została już w miarę opanowana. Konferencja rozpoczęła się w końcu na poważnie.

Tym razem jednak Toris nie był w stanie nie zauważyć, że Polska i Prusy są wyjątkowo ciche. Gdy tylko jedne z nich chciało coś powiedzieć, drugie od razu kręciło delikatnie głową, a pierwsze dostosowywało się do niego. Tak, coś było na rzeczy. Pytanie brzmiało tylko, co.

W pewnym momencie Felicja pociągnęła Gilberta za ramię i wyszeptała mu coś na ucho. On zmrużył oczy i odpowiedział jej coś cicho, na co dziewczyna zarumieniła się i powiedziała kilka słów z naciskiem, które sprawiły, że Prusy zerwał się nagle i pociągnął za sobą Polkę, nie przejmując się jej protestami czy zdumieniem innych państw.

\- Zaraz będziemy - powiedział tylko, po czym wypchnął ją z sali, a następnie wyszedł za nią.

W sali niemal od razu rozległy się szepty. Każdy był ciekawy, co takiego stało się między nimi w chwili, gdy oboje zniknęli na moment i co takiego mogło sprawić, iż lata nienawiści jakby zniknęły z ich pamięci. Toris słuchał tego przez minutę, po czym sam także wstał i ruszył z zamiarem odnalezienia tej dwójki.

Nie musiał ich szukać zbyt długo. Spotkał Gilberta opierającego się o ścianę blisko toalety, który wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz załamać. Prusak podniósł wzrok na Litwę, po czym opuścił go i nic nie powiedział.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał Toris, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi - Pytałem chyba, co się dzieje. I gdzie jest Felicja?

Dopiero to pytanie przyniosło jakiś skutek. Gilbert wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na niego. Ku zdumieniu Litwy w jego spojrzeniu nie było już tej niechęci, z jaką zawsze na niego patrzył. Toris doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z głębi nienawiści Prus do niego, dlatego też wzrok ten sprawił, że Litwa cofnął się o krok.

\- Ja.. Felicja.. - zaczął Prusak, po czym urwał - To nie jest nic, czym powinieneś się martwić.

Słowa te sprawiły, że Toris zaczął się martwić jeszcze bardziej. Jak mógłby zaufać Prusom po tym wszystkim, co im zrobił?

Drzwi łazienki otworzyły się i wyszła z niej zadowolona Felicja, która stanęła jak wryta, gdy tylko zobaczyła Torisa.

\- Co on tu robi? - spytała z odrazą, wskazując brodą na chłopaka - Nie potrzebny nam taki litewski tchórz.

W oczach Gilberta rozbłysła szczera złość.

\- Skończ z obrażaniem Torisa bez potrzeby - warknął, odwracając się do Polski, która wzięła się po boki.

\- Bo co mi zrobisz? Tylko nie mów, że drugi Grunwald.

\- A żebyś wiedział.

\- O, cudownie - Felicja wywróciła oczami - Tylko ze radzę pamiętać, kto tym razem stałby po stronie Krzyżaków. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, to ta debilna Unia z tym bezsensownym pajacem...

\- Skończ obrażać Licię - warknął Gilbert, zapominając o obecności Torisa - Od samego początku masz coś przeciwko niemu. Nie mam już pojęcia, o co ci do licha chodzi!

\- Ja, zawsze ja! - tym razem to Felicja się zirytowała - Zawsze to ja jestem ten zły!

\- Oczywiście, że to ty, ty pruskie ścierwo!

\- Dalej, dalej, pożywaj sobie! - zachęciła go Polka - Przez miesiące unikasz ze mną rozmowy, a później słyszę tylko pretensje!

\- Ja? Ja unikam z tobą rozmowy? To ty przestałeś ze mną rozmawiać! Nigdy cię o to nie prosiłam! Musiałeś się czuć, jakbyś robił mi łaskę, co?

Dwójka spiorunowała się wzrokiem i byłoby doszło między nimi do rękoczynów gdyby nie Toris, który postrzymał ich, nakazując im zachować odpowiedni dystans.

Ta dwójka chyba oszalała do końca!


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert podczas kłótni praktycznie zapomniał o obecności Litwy - do chwili, gdy ten przerwał im w połowie zdania, bredząc coś o zachowaniu spokoju i przedyskutowania tego na spokojnie.

\- Zaraz, Licia! - krzyknęła Felicja, a niemal w tej samej chwili Gilbert dodał:

\- Zamknij się. Nie widzisz, że mamy coś ważniejszego do roboty?

\- Znowu! - wydarła się Felicja, a w ciele Gilberta jej głos zabrzmiał donośniej niż zamierzała - Dlaczego nie możesz być dla niego choć raz miły?

\- Ponieważ nie zrobił nic, przez co miałbym być mu wdzięczny! - warknął Gilbert, po czym pociągnął za sobą Felicję. Cholera, jeśli Toris miał choć trochę oleju w głowie, musiał już zorientować się, co się z nimi stało. - Idziemy.

Ku jego zadowoleniu Polka nie zaprotestowała i pozwoliła się poprowadzić, wymijając wstrząśniętego Litwę. Gilbert nie miał już zamiaru wracać na konferencję. Nie w tym okropnym ciele. Nie, musząc oglądać jak ten litewski tchórz się do niego przymila.

Dopiero gdy opuścili budynek zatrzymali się. Felicja uniosła głowę. Na ich szczęście w końcu przestało padać, ale i tak było zimno i dął lodowaty wiatr.

\- Jesteś szalony? - spytała po chwili milczenia.

Prusy jedynie wywrócił oczami.

\- Ja cię tu ratuję od kłopotliwych pytań tej mendy, którą zwiesz Litwą, a ty mi tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia?

\- Nikt mnie nie ratował - sprzeciwiła się Polka. - I skończ z tym notorycznym obrażaniem Lici. Nie zrobił ci nic, za co miałbyś go nienawidzić. Jeśli szukasz wroga, to stoi on przed tobą.

Gilbert momentalnie pożałował, że opuścił salę konferencyjną. Gdyby tylko nie to, że musiał iść do toalety w tym damskim ciele, mógłby tam siedzieć długo i nie odzywać się bez potrzeby. A teraz Toris i reszta krajów coś podejrzewali. Musieli podejrzewać. Genialnie. Genialnie. Tylko tego mu do szczęścia brakowało.

\- Dobra, dobra, ogarniam. Ale zostawmy to na później - westchnął Gilbert, czując jak jego ochota na kłótnię zanika. - Mamy źlejsze problemy.

\- Źlejsze? - Felicja uniosła brew.

\- No tak - nie zrozumiał Prusy, obserwując jak Polka patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym zaczyna się śmiać. Czyżby powiedział coś nie tak? Albo jakieś słowo znowu mu się pomyliło? Rozumiał bardzo dobrze polski, ale z rozmową było delikatniej gorzej, szczególnie, że używał tego języku tylko od święta. Nauczył się go właściwie tylko dla Felicji, która odmawiała gorąco rozmów po niemiecku nawet podczas zaborów. Później zaś dziewczyna przyzwyczaiła się, że mówi w jej rodzimym języku i ignorowała każda słowo, które powiedział do niej po niemiecku. Czasami próbował do niej zagadać po angielsku - wiedział, że władała nim perfekcyjnie - ale ona uparcie reagowała tylko na polski. Czasami dochodziło do niemal komicznych sytuacji, gdy rozmawiali w więcej osób, a Gilbert zapominał się i mówił coś do niej po angielsku. Felicja z sekundy na sekundę zapomniała angielski, zmuszając albo Gilberta do rozmowy po polsku, albo innych do przyjęcia roli tłumacza.

Zdezorientowany Prusy nie odezwał się do chwili, gdy napad śmiechu minął. Obserwowanie samego siebie w takiej sytuacji było co najmniej dziwne. Gilbert nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak wygląda jego śmiech w oczach innych. Nigdy właściwie też się tym nie przejmował. Przecież on był taki zagilbisty. Jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

Tak przynajmniej sobie wmawiał.

Po dłuższej chwili Felicja ucichła, a w jej czerwonych ocach pojawił się spokój.

\- Dobra. Dobra. Masz rację. Trzeba coś zrobić.

Zaraz, co? Polska przyznała mu rację? Cała ta sytuacja była nienaturalna, ale dopiero teraz Gilbert zaczął podejrzewać, czy aby na pewno to nie jest tylko sen. Felicja nigdy się z nim nie zgadzała. Zawsze była przeciw niemu.

\- Coś? - wykrztusił, starając się nie dać po sobie zauważyć, jak bardzo jest zdumiony.

Felicja pokiwała głową.

\- Po pierwsze, konferencja. Właściwie to się już kończy i nie musimy na nią wracać.

Wreszcie! Wreszcie jakiś dobry pomysł.

\- Zgadzam się - mruknął Prusy.

\- Po drugie, Licia - usłyszawszy to, Gilbert skrzywił się z przyzwyczajenia, ale pozwolił Polsce kontynuować. - Trzebaby go wypytać, ile wie. Chętnie bym to zrobiła, ale teraz...

Felicja wskazała na swoje ciało gestem, który oznajmiał wszystko, co chciała powiedzieć. Jeśli Toris nadal się nie zorientował, to gdyby Polska w ciele Prus do niego podeszła, wszystko by się wydało.

\- Zostawmy to - zaproponował od razu Gilbert. - I będę zaprzeczać wszystkiemu. Niech pomyśli sobie, że to jakieś przewidzenia.

Felicja pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową.

\- I ostatnia rzecz... Jeśli do wieczora nie uda się nad wrócić do siebie...

\- Hm?

Słowianka zmięła ręce za plecami.

\- Cóż, chyba będziesz musiał ze mną pojechać do Polski.

Gilbert popatrzył na Felicję.

Polska przechyliła głowę, czując na sobie jego wzrok.

\- Czy ty się aby na pewno dobrze czujesz? - spytał po długiej chwili Prusy.

To było niemożliwe. Niemożliwe. Ona chyba oszalała. Ten pomysł nie mógł wypalić. Był głupi. Idiotyczny. Bez przyszłości.

\- Owszem - potwierdziła Felicja, nie przejmując się tym.

\- W takim razie mogłabyś powtórzyć raz jeszcze to, co powiedziałaś?

\- Nie ma problemu. Jeśli do wieczora nie wrócimy do naszych ciał, jedziesz ze mną do Polski.

Gilbert złapał się na głowę.

\- Jeśli się gorzej czujesz, mogłaś powiedzieć. Zabrałbym cię do lekarza.

\- Czuję się doskonale - uśmiechnęła się Polka. Cholera, uśmiechnęła się! - Za to ty wyglądasz tak jakby trochę totalnie blado.

\- Ale i tak jestem zagilbisty, czyż nie?

\- Oczywiście. A ja zafelista?

\- Jasne.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

Minęła minuta. Jedna, a po niej druga i trzecia.

Gilbert cofnął się o krok.

\- Ty... Nie żartujesz sobie, no nie? - spytał z przerażeniem. Dotąd cały czas czekał, aż Felicja roześmieje się nagle i zacznie krzyczeć, jak to go totalnie nabrała.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Polki.

\- Nie.

O cholera.

Nie. To było niemożliwe. Gilbert nie mógł wrócić do Polski. Co innego kilkudniowe podróże - które i tak planował omijając ten kraj, kto by jednak zwracał na to uwagę? - ale zamieszkać tam na czas bliżej nieokreślony... To było za dużo. Nie mogła od niego tyle wymagać. Zresztą, dla nich było niemożliwym przetrwać dzień bez kłótni. Jeśli będą zbyt blisko siebie, prędzej czy później doprowadzi to do katastrofy.

\- Przecież ty mnie nienawidzisz - wydukał po chwili Gilbert, cofając się krok do tyłu.

\- I co z tego? - Polka wzruszyła ramionami - Teraz jesteśmy na siebie skazani. Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci hasać w moim ciele tak jak ci się podoba, to się grubo mylisz. Muszę cię mieć w zasięgu wzroku, byś nie zrobił czegoś głupiego.

Prusy odetchnął z ledwie zauważalną ulgą. Przynajmniej wiedział, na czym stoi. Nienawiść Felicji była o wiele lepsza niż ta cisza, która panowała wcześniej między nimi.

\- Ale... Dlaczego Polska?

Felicja wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To proste. Jakby nie patrzeć, Niemcami rządzi teraz Ludwig, a twoja rola jest tak jakby bardziej symboliczna. Drugiej Polski zaś nie ma. Wątpię, by mój szef mi uwierzył, gdybym taka do niego przyszła. Dlatego też tu zaczyna się twoja rola. Pojedziemy razem i przejmiesz rolę Polski. A ja będę cię pilnować.

Oczy Felicji zabłyszczały niebezpiecznie. Była przekonana do tego planu, choć Gilbert widział, że jej się w ogóle nie podoba.

Co gorsza, słowa te brzmiały naprawdę logicznie. Przecież gdyby Prusy spróbował wrócić do swojego kraju, Ludwig by się niemało zdziwił.

\- Nie ma mowy - wyrwało się Gilbertowi po chwili ciszy. - Nie mam zamiaru jechać do Polski.

\- Czemu niby? - Felicja zmrużyła oczy. - Za Mazowieckiego nie miałeś nic przeciwko. Że też nie wspomnę o tym, jak bardzo się do mnie lepiłeś. Co się stało z tymi zapewnieniami, że...

\- Wystarczy - przerwał jej Prusy. - Wtedy byłem jeszcze młody. Nie musisz wywlekać spraw z przeszłości za każdym razem.

\- Odezwał się święty - prychnęła. - Przyznaj się, po prostu boisz się tam wrócić. Jesteś w głębi serca tchórzem, czyż nie?

\- To nie o to chodzi - pokręcił głową, chcąc dodać coś jeszcze, ale zdążył, bo Polska doskoczyła do niego i złapała za ramię, zmuszając go, by na nią spojrzał.

\- To o co niby? Jaki masz powód, aby tam nie pojechać? Co cię powstrzymuje przed wyjazdem? Czyżby okropna przeszłość? Straszna trauma? Brak twojego różowego pokoiku?

\- Mój pokój nie jest różowy - warknął. - Nienawidzę różu. I nie mam żadnej traumy. Po prostu nie chcę tam jechać i tyle.

Po wojnie obiecał sobie, że już nigdy więcej tam nie wróci. Że nie pozwoli sobie na rozmyślanie o tym, co niegdyś miał.

\- Zrozum, złożyłem obietnicę. I mam zamiar jej dochować.

\- Jakbyś kiedykolwiek dochowywał obietnic - parsknęła, po czym puściła go, a jej spojrzenie spochmurniało. Cofnęła dłoń, patrząc na niego z dystansem, a gdy ponownie się odezwała, jej głos był matowy i bezuczuciowy - Trudno. Rób sobie co chcesz, ale nie mieszaj mnie w to już nigdy więcej.

\----

Przez cały dzień Felicja była dla niego zimna i uprzejma. Za każdym razem, gdy z nią rozmawiał, było tak samo - chłodne spojrzenie i oficjalny ton. Oczywiście, wciąż próbowali znaleźć sposób, by wrócić do swoich ciał, ale Polska przemawiała do niego, jakby był całkowicie obcą osobą.

Gilbert wiedział, dlaczego Felicja zachowuje się tak, a nie inaczej. Wszystkiemu jak zwykle były winne jego słowa. Podejrzewał, że gdyby nie sytuacja, w której się znajdowali, najchętniej w ogóle by się do niego nie odzywała.

Pod wieczór Gilbert nie wytrzymał. Siedzieli u niego w hotelowym pokoju, który wynajął na czas konferencji. Zazwyczaj dzielił go z młodszym bratem, ale Ludwig gdzieś zniknął, zapewnie spędzając czas w dużo lepszym towarzystwie niż oni. Gilbert oddałby wiele, byle być z nim i nie musieć rozmawiać z rozwścieczoną Polką.

\- Możesz już przestać? - spytał Prusy, siedzący na fotelu. Naprzeciwko niego Felicja leżała na łóżku i zapisywała pomysły, których próbowali. Polska uniosła głowę niechętnie.

\- Co miałabym przestać, szanowne Prusy? - odezwała się oficjalnie.

Gilbert skrzywił się.

\- Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko i zacznij wreszcie ze mną rozmawiać normalnie! - warknął - Mam już tego dość, rozumiesz? Robisz z siebie ofiarę!

\- Przecież zachowuję się normalnie, szanowne Prusy - odparła Felicja, przechylając lekko głowę w bok.

\- Normalnie? To ma być normalnie? - zirytował się Gilbert. - Tak samo jak przez ostatnie pół roku, gdy ani jednego słowa ze mną nie zamieniłaś? Co ja ci wtedy takiego strasznego zrobiłem?

\- Co zrobiłeś? - Felicja spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, kończąc udawać. - Jeszcze mnie o to pytasz?

\- Owszem! A co, nie wolno mi?

\- To ty powinieneś wiedzieć doskonale, dlaczego się tak zachowuję! Zresztą, czy nie było ci w ten sposób łatwiej? Nie musiałeś się wiecznie ze mną kłócić! Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny, że robiłam wszystko, aby tylko nie wchodzić ci w drogę! Sam tego chciałeś, czyż nie?

\- Chciałem? - powtórzył wstrząśnięty Prusy. - Nigdy nie pytałaś mnie o zdanie!

\- Bo i tak byś nie odpowiedział szczerze! - warknęła.

\- Skąd wiesz, jak nigdy nie pytałaś? - zirytował się Gilbert. - Zrozum, teraz nie możemy milczeć! Jeśli, do cholery, nie powiesz mi, o czym myślisz, to w życiu się nie dowiem! Nie potrafię czytać ci w myślach!

Felicja podniosła się powoli z łóżka.

\- Nie potrafisz? A nie pamiętasz, jak zawsze mi mówiłeś, że wiesz, co jest dla mnie dobre? Że powinnam cię słuchać i podążać za tobą? Że wiesz, jak powinnam dalej żyć? To niby nie jest czytanie w myślach?

\- Kobieto, zdecyduj się w końcu! - wykrzyknął załamany Gilbert, nie mogąc jej zrozumieć. - Chcesz ze mną rozmawiać czy nie? Myślisz, że sprawia mi przyjemność obserwowanie, jak patrzysz na mnie z nienawiścią i pogardą?

\- Nienawiścią? Pogardą? Ja? Czy ty aby na pewno mówisz w dobrym języku? To przecież ty powinieneś być najbardziej zadowolony, nie musząc zmuszać się do rozmowy ze mną! Wierz mi, gdybym mogła zrobić cokolwiek, by ci oszczędzić tych straszliwych cierpień, zrobiłabym to z przyjemnością!

Prusy zamarł, gdy dotarł do niego sens zdań, które wykrzyczała do niego Polka. Czy ona myślała, że on jej nienawidzi? Prawda, ich stosunki nigdy nie układały się najlepiej, ale Gilbert był przekonany, że Felicja wie, że jej nienawiść jest jednostronna.

\- Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałem! - Prusy uniósł dłonie w geście pojednania. - Niech ci już będzie. Pojadę z tobą do tej twojej cholernej Polski!

\- Widzisz? Nawet teraz masz jakieś pretensje..! Czekaj, co? - urwała Felicja, po czym spojrzała na Gilberta ze zdumieniem. - Co ty powiedziałeś?

\- Pojadę tam z tobą, tylko skończ zachowywać się jak histeryczka i zacznij ze mną w końcu normalnie rozmawiać.

Felicja zamrugała oczami ze zrozumieniem, po czym otworzyła usta, zapewnie po to, aby zaprotestować, ale Gilbert nie dopuścił jej do głosu:

\- Zadowolona? - spytał od razu. Nie chciał jechać do Polski, tak bardzo nie chciał... Ale miał dość takiego zachowania jego dawnej przyjaciółki. - A teraz nie jęcz, tylko zacznij myśleć, jak to wszystko rozwiązać.

I, ku zdumieniu Prus, Felicja nie zaprotestowała.

Chyba pierwszy raz od chwili, gdy się poznali.


	4. Chapter 4

To był długi dzień i jeszcze dłuższy wieczór. Zmęczony Ludwig wracał powoli do hotelu, przeklinając w myślach swoje decyzje. Dlaczego dał się namówić Japonii na wyjście do tego baru? Przecież Niemcy doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Azjata ma silną głowę, w przeciwieństwie do niego samego. Mało tego, w chwili, gdy przypałętał się do nich Włochy Północne, Francja i Hiszpania, Ludwig nabrał dziwnej pewności, że nieprędko wróci do pokoju w hotelu.

_Gilbert będzie wściekły_ , pomyślał, wchodząc na piętro, w którym znajdował się ich pokój, _On zawsze długo zasypia i jeśli go obudzę, będzie mi to wspominał przez najbliższy miesiąc._

Niemcy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego starszy brat ma problemy z zaśnięciem - większość starych krajów miewała gorsze okresy, podczas których prawie w ogóle nie wychodziła z domu. Z Gilbertem nie było aż tak źle - jeszcze.

\- I wtedy właśnie Niemiec powiedział do diabła: "Bo Rusek idzie z kaktusem!". Rozumiesz? Z kaktusem!

Głos dochodził z pokoju na krańcu korytarza. Drzwi prowadzące do niego były lekko uchylone, a na ścianę naprzeciwko nich padała wiązka światła. Ludwig zmarszczył lekko brwi, słysząc głos Gilberta. Nie spał jeszcze o takiej porze? To nie było do niego podobne. I z kim rozmawiał? I czemu nie po niemiecku lub angielsku?

\- Za dużo pijesz - rozległ się, drugi, karcący głos, na którego dźwięk włosy zjeżyły się Ludwigowi na karku. Co robiła tu ta szalona Polka? I od kiedy oni niby byli ze sobą w takich przyjacielskich relacjach?

Oraz, co gorsza, co robili sami tak późno w nocy?

\- Nie da się zbyt dużo wypić! - Gilbert parsknął kpiąco. - Nie znasz tego powiedzenia?

\- Chyba ci się pomyliło z jakimś innym językiem - odparła sucho Felicja. - W ogóle, od kiedy ty niby pijesz?

Ludwig zatrzymał się, słysząc to pytanie. Nie miał zamiaru podsłuchiwać... Ale wiedział, od tak dawna wiedział, że jego brat boryka się z jakimiś problemami, o których mu nic nie chce powiedzieć. Jeśli teraz dowie się, o co chodzi, to może mógłby coś na to poradzić w przyszłości...

\- Od Unii, z przerwami. Nie mów, że nie pamiętasz. Mała Jadzia, Władek? Ich cudowne małżeństwo? Oraz kto wraz z Jagiełłą przyjechał? Od tego się zaczęło. A zresztą, co cię to obchodzi?

Felicja westchnęła ciężko. Sprężyny łóżka zaskrzypiały, gdy powiedziała:

\- Wystarczy. Za dużo tego dobrego. Daj mi tą butelkę.

\- Nie mam zamiaru ci jej oddawać! Kto ją kupił? Ty? Ona jest moja i nie mam zamiaru ci jej oddawać!

\- Tak, tak, wiem. A teraz rusz się i daj mi butelkę.

\- Sknera - parsknął Gilbert, po czym sprężyny łożka raz jeszcze wydały znak protestu. - Masz to. I nie męcz mnie. Głowa mi zaraz pęknie.

\- Za dużo alkoholu, ot, co. Latka już nie te, czyż nie?

\- Oj, zamknij się. Właśnie spełniają się moje koszmary senne. Upić się w twojej obecności! To nie średniowiecze! Cholera, daj mi tą butelkę! Nadal mogę rozumnie myśleć!

\- Dość. Inaczej jutro nic nie załatwimy - Ludwig niemal był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak Felicja kręci stanowczo głową. Zawsze tak robiła, gdy chciała kogoś skarcić. Taki mały gest, a tak bardzo irytował Ludwiga. - Boże, za jakie grzechy muszę tu z tobą być?

\- Nie musisz - odparł spokojnie Gilbert. - Chcesz iść, droga wolna. Ja zostaję. Ten dzień mnie wykończył.

Polska westchnęła raz jeszcze.

\- Jakby kiedykolwiek coś było normalne.

Zapadła cisza. Ludwig po chwili poruszył się. Zasnęli? A może skończyły im się tematy do rozmowy? Bądź alkohol? W momencie, gdy Niemiec wziął głęboki oddech, by poinformować obie personifikacje o swojej obecności, Felicja odezwała się cicho:

\- Też czasami piję. Nie tak normalnie, na ucztach czy do towarzystwa. Nie, ja piję, aby zapomnieć. O wszystkim. O przeszłości. O Litwie. O Ludwigu. Oraz o tobie.

Niemcy zamarł, słysząc takie wyznanie z ust dziewczyny. Nigdy nie sądził... Nigdy nie sądził, że ona może nadal wspominać przeszłość.

\- O mnie? - powtórzył Gilbert z niedowierzaniem. - Przecież jesteśmy wrogami. Od samego początku byliśmy. Nienawidzisz mnie i pewnie nie ma dnia, byś się nie zastanawiał... Byś nie myślał jak.. Jak wbić mi nóż w plecy.

Ostatnie zdanie starszy brat Ludwiga wypowiedział mniej pewniej, bardziej bełkotliwie. Niemcy skrzywił się, próbując go sobie teraz wyobrazić. To jest dobry moment, gdy wchodzę i ich rozdzielam, pomyślał, ale mimo tego nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr.

\- Nienawidzę? - zaśmiała się Felicja. - Jakby to, co do ciebie czuję, dało się tak łatwo opisać... Nie, nie nienawidzę cię. Możemy być wrogami, możemy chcieć zabić siebie nawzajem, możemy chcieć być coraz silniejszymi... Ale nie nienawidzę cię. Już nie.

\- Oh. - wyrwało się z ust Gilberta, tak bardzo nie w jego stylu  
\- Wiesz... Ja też cię nie nienawidzę. Całe moje wcześniejsze zachowanie... Miało ci pomóc mnie nienawidzić. Miało mi pomóc cię nienawidzić.

Ludwig wygiął wargi w wyrazie nieprzypominającym ani złości, ani uśmiechu.

A potem odwrócił się i odszedł powoli. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty pozwalać bratu na przebywanie z tą Polką od siedmiu boleści, ale od tak dawna nie widział swojego brata po prostu tak wyluzowanego!

Jeśli... Jeśli jakimś cudem przebywanie z Felicją miałoby mu pomóc pogodzić się z przeszłością, to Ludwig mógł to jeden raz znieść, prawda?

Chyba jeszcze Japonia został w tym barze, czyż nie?

\---

\- Głowa mnie boli - jęknęła Felicja, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Siedzący naprzeciwko niej Gilbert nawet nie spojrzał na załamaną Polskę, karmiąc swojego ptaka, Gilbirda, kawałkami paluszków, które dziwnym trafem znalazł w kieszeniach płaszcza Felicji. Ile ona ich mogła pokrywać? I czy Słowianka nie zdawała sobie faktu z tego, że nie tylko było to niehigieniczne, a także niepraktyczne? Po kilku gruntownych sprawdzeniu kieszeni Gilbert doszedł do jednego wniosku: coś było tu nie tak, albo z płaszczem, albo z jego właścicielką.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, obstawiał to drugie, widząc jęczącą i narzekającą na cały świat Felicję.

\- Mówiłem, byś tyle nie piła - Gilbert wzruszył ramionami. - Trzeba się było słychać niesamowitych Prus, gdy był na to czas. Teraz masz za swoje.

Szczęśliwym trafem w przedziale nie było nikogo, kto mógłby podsłuchać ich rozmowę bądź wyłonić Gilbirda z pociągu. Prusy byłby podejrzewał, że jest to robota Felicji, gdyby nie to, że Polska od rana nie nadawała się do rozmowy. Ani do towarzystwa.

\- Jakbym miała słuchać Prus... Aaa, chyba zaraz zwymiotuję.

\- Łazienka jest na lewo - podpowiedział usłużnie Gilbert, wzruszając ramionami. - Rozumiem, że nie masz ochoty na paluszki?

\- Kiedyś cię naprawdę totalnie zabiję... - obiecała mu Felicja, jęcząc głośniej. - Grunwald. Zrobię ci drugi Grunwald. Albo i trzeci.

\- To już jest tak stare, że już dawno przestało działać - Prusy nic sobie nie zrobił z gróźb Polski. - Wymyśl coś nowego.

\- W takim razie może przeprowadzę oblężenie Malborka? Cholera, Malbork jest mój. Zapomnij o tym, co powiedzialam. Tego nie było.

\- Możesz mi przekazać Gdańsk, a potem spróbujesz pobawić się w jego odbijanie? - zaproponował całkowicie poważnie Gilbert.

Czerwone oko łypnęło na niego uważnie, jakby jego właściciel zastanawiał się, czy słowa te były kiepskim żartem, kpiną czy szczerą propozycją.

\- Tak czy siak, nie dziękuję. Wyprawisz mi ładny pogrzeb? Taki różowy?

\- Będzie zagilbisty - obiecał jej Gilbert. - Pozwól się idealnym Prusom wszystkim zająć! To będzie wydarzenie roku i... Gilbird, nie patrz tak na mnie! Przecież ja nie mówię na poważnie!

Ptak przechylił łebek w bok, jakby nie był do końca przekonany, czy może wierzyć Prusom.

\- To ja, Gilbert. Oboje jesteśmy najlepszymi osobami na świecie, czyż nie? - zaglądał do niego Prusy, przykuwając uwagę zwierzęcia. Polska jęknęła głośniej, słysząc tą rozmowę.

\- Idź się utop w kałuży, Gilbert, tylko już mi nie gadaj nad głową. Albo powieś się na klamce. Ten ptak i tak cię nie rozumie.

\- Nie doceniasz jego intelektu, przyjaciółko ty moja! - Prusy rozłożył teatralnie ręce, przez co kilka paluszków upadło na ziemię. W normalnych okolicznościach od razu wywołało by to oburzenie Felicji, ale teraz ta tylko zamknęła oczy.

\- Nie jestem twoją przyjaciółką. I nienawidzę twojego ciała. Dlaczego nie mówiłeś, że masz taką słabą głowę? Przecież nie wypiłam wczoraj nawet połowy normy! Kiedyś cię zabiję. Naprawdę cię zabiję.

\- No to powodzenia - Prusy wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Ciekawe, co się stanie wtedy z twoim krajem.

\- Lepiej mieć kraj niż mieszkać u młodszego braciszka - sparowała Polska, ale zaraz opadła na siedzenie, krzywiąc się. - A teraz daj mi cierpieć w spokoju.

Gilbert wywrócił oczami, obserwując jak Felicja umoszcza się wygodnie na miejscu przeznaczonym dla trzech osób. Właściwie, to nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale gdyby tak pomyśleć, to choć czasami zdarzało mu się widzieć upitą Felicję - ot, choćby podczas opiewania zwycięstwa w jakimś z meczy piłki nożnej - następnego dnia Polska była pełna energii i gotowa do działania. Teraz zaś, gdy Gilbert przebywał w ciele dziewczyny, czuł się wyśmienicie. Czyżby te plotki o silniejszej głowie Polaków i Rosjan nie były tylko plotkami i tkwiło w nich ziarnko prawdy?

Prusy podał kolejny z paluszków do zjedzenia Gilbirdowi, próbując nie myśleć także o tym, co ma się wkrótce wydarzyć.

Jechał do Polski. Kraju, do którego nie chciał już nigdy więcej wracać. Po co sam zaproponował, że tam pojedzie? Czy on był głupcem? Czy też po prostu wielkim głupcem?

\---

Gdy tylko dojechali na stancję końcową i głos w głośniku poważnie i wyraźnie oznajmił, iż są w Warszawie, Felicja podniosła głowę i wstała szybko.

\- Idziemy! - zdecydowała garstko.

\- Czy mi się zdaje, czy kac ci minął momentalnie? - spytał Gilbert, niechętnie podążając za nią. Na jego ramieniu usiadł jego nieodłączny towarzysz, który już w chwili wyjścia z przedziału zaczął przykuwać ciekawe spojrzenia reszty podróżujących.

\- Mnie się kac nie ima! - odparła radośnie Polska, odwracając się do swojego towarzysza. - Tylko ktoś taki jak ty mógłby mieć takie problemy!

\- Z naszej dwójki to ty przed chwilą jeszcze umierałaś po wczorajszym... - ostatnie słowa Gilbert wypowiedział ciszej, świadomy zdumionych spojrzeń pasażerów pociągu.

Ah. No tak. On wyglądał teraz jak dziewczyna - był dziewczyną! - ale mówił jak chłopak. Podobnie Felicja wciąż używała o sobie rodzaju żeńskiego.

\- Posłuchaj, lepiej bądź trochę ciszej - syknął, łapiąc Felicję za ramię. Chciał się do niej nachylić, e uświadomił sobie, że teraz to on jest tym niższym i zakląkł w myślach.

\- Dlaczego niby? - czerwone oczy spojrzały na niego ze zdumieniem. - Przecież to jest Polska, tu nikt nie przejmuje się tym, co inni o nas pomyślą! Widziałeś kiedyś to, co zwą wiadomościami?

\- Nie i nie mam zamiaru - odparł. Resztę swej wypowiedzi dokończył, gdy tylko wysiedli z pociągu. - Ale teraz jesteś mną. A ja nie mogę mówić jak dziewczyna! Rozumiesz?

Felicja tylko machnęła ręką.

\- Jasne, jasne. Nie ma problemu.

\---

Pierwszy problem pojawił się w chwili, gdy przyszło im przywitać się z szefem Felicji.

\- Kto to jest? - spytał, wskazując ręką na towarzyszkę Gilberta. - I stąd wytrzasnęłaś takiego dziwnego ptaka?

\- Masz coś do Gilbirda? - Prusy zmarszczył brwi, po czym, zauważywszy ostre spojrzenie Polski, dodał łagodniej: - To mój przyjaciel. Zostaje ze mną. A ta osoba, która stoi obok mnie to niesamowite w swej potędze i jedyne w swoim rodzaju Prusy.

\- Myślałem, że nie przepadasz za Prusami - zauważył zbity z tropu prezydent.

\- Było, minęło - wtrąciła się Felicja, piorunując wzrokiem Gilberta. - Przyjechałam... Przyjechałem tu na jakiś czas i jestem pewien, że się dogadamy. Czyż nie, Felicjo?

\- Oh, nie byłabym tego taka pewna, Gilbercie - odparł Prusy, teatralnie rozrzucając włosy. Dla lepszego efektu zabrakło mu tylko wiatru, który by je rozwiał, aby mógł oszołamiać innych swym blaskiem - Co ja biedna zrobię, pozbawiona mojego oparcia w potrzebie wielkich Prus?

\- Cóż za szkoda, że tych wielkich Prus już teraz nie ma - mruknęła Felicja, której dłoń zadrgała lekko, ostrzegawczo. Raz jeszcze spojrzała na prezydenta, który przypatrywał się im, jakby byli ósmym cudem świata lub jakby urwali się nie z tej bajki. - Nie martw się, my tak zawsze.

\- Mówisz... - mruknął mężczyzna, nieprzekonany.

Gilbert postanowił skorzystać z tej sytuacji i się ulotnić, póki jeszcze mogli i nie skompromitowali się zupełnie.

\- Chyba będziemy już iść - odezwał się. - Muszę pokazać nies... - urwał, po czym poprawił się, widząc wściekły wzrok Polski: - Prusom jego pokój. Zamieszka u nas na jakiś czas, ale to nie jest nic strasznego. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję.

Pociągnął za sobą Felicję w kierunku wyjścia. Nie mieli ochoty spotykać się z prezydentem pierwszego dnia, ale ten odnalazł ich od razu.

\- A, Polsko.

Felicja z przyzwyczajenia zatrzymała się.

\- Tak?

\- To było do Felicji, nie do ciebie... - zaczął szef rządu, nie wiedząc, jak ująć to łagodnie w słowach.

\- Tak, tak, jasne, jasne - personifikacja pokręciła szybko głową, chcąc zmazać swój błąd.

\- Słucham - Gilbert także się zatrzymał.

\- Jeśli chodzi o te potrzebne dokumenty, to zostawiłem je w twoim gabinecie.

_Dokumenty? Nic nie mówiłaś o dokumentach!,_ Gilbert popatrzył na Polskę z rozpaczą.

Ona zaś uśmiechnęła się lekko.

_Zapomniałam?_ wzruszyła ramionami.

_Zrobiłaś to celowo! Chcesz zwalić na mnie całą robotę!_ Prusy skrzywił się, po czym, zorientowawszy się, iż prezydent wciąż czeka na odpowiedź, powiedział:

\- Tak... Jasne. Dzięki.

Gdy tylko znikli mężczyźnie z pola widzenia, zbliżył się do Felicji i mruknął cicho:

\- Nie myśl sobie, że będę cokolwiek za ciebie robić.

Ona tylko zaśmiała się.

\---

Drugi problem pojawił się w chwili, gdy telefon Gilberta odezwał się. Polska i Prusy siedzieli w kawalerce tej pierwszej. Pogoda nie sprzyjała wędrówkom po Warszawie - pod wieczór zerwał się wiatr, niosący ze sobą śnieg z deszczem. Zmęczone personifikacje krajów zgodnie stwierdziły, że w tej sytuacji najlepiej znaleźć się pod dachem. Tak też zrobili, choć ze wszystkich sił starali się nawzajem ignorować -przez większość wieczoru Felicja wypełniała z uporem dokumenty, które powstały podczas jej nieobecności, a Gilbert czytał z rozbawieniem "Krzyżaków", machając radośnie nogami i leżąc na wygodnej kanapie. Słyszał o tej powieści już nie raz, ale jeszcze dotąd nie miał okazji się z nią bliżej zaznajomić. Była zabawna, naprawdę zabawna. Niektóre absurdy wywoływały w nim śmiech, który z trudem tłumił, by uniknąć coraz bardziej wściekłych spojrzeń Słowianki.

I właśnie wtedy zadzwonił telefon.

Gilbert sięgnął dłonią po swój maleńki sprzęt elektroniczny, po czym odebrał połączenie. Nawet nie zdąrzył się odezwać, gdy z telefonu rozległ się głos jego brata:

\- Gilbert! Gdzie ty jesteś? Czy ty masz pojęcie, od jak dawna próbuje cię odnaleźć?! - krzyknął jego młodszy brat po niemiecku. Prusy z obawy przed uszkodzeniem słuchu odsunął od siebie trochę telefon. Ktoś powinien powiedzieć w końcu Ludwigowi, że zbyt głośne rozmawianie może być szkodliwe dla zdrowia.

\- A... Bo widzisz... Jakby to ująć.. Hem.. - zaczął Gilbert, nie wiedząc zbytnio, jak się wytłumaczyć. 

\- Tylko nie próbuj czegokolwiek wymyślać i odwracać mojej uwagi! Dobrze wiem, że...

Głos Ludwiga ucichł nagle, aż jego starszy brat się zaniepokoił.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Felicja, stąd masz telefon Gilberta? - usłyszał Prusy, tym razem już po angielsku. No tak, przecież Felicja unikała jak ognia rozmów po niemiecku.

\- O cholera - wyrwało mu się, zanim zdarzył pomyśleć. Czytana książka opadła na podłogę. Zapomniał, kompletnie o tym zapomniał! I jak on miał się teraz z tego wszystkiego wytłumaczyć? Niby mógłby udać, że zabrał sobie telefon, ale w ten sposób Felicja wyszłaby na złodziejkę i byłoby to równoznaczne z podpisaniem wyroku śmierci na Gilberta. Tego Polska by mu nie wybaczyła. Nigdy. Przenigdy.

\- Wybacz, że tak na ciebie nawrzeszczałem - Ludwig zrozumiał jego milczenie jako wyraz szoku. Oraz najwyraźniej nie usłyszał przekleństwa, które wyrwało się z ust Prus. Całą szczęście - Po prostu szukałem Gilberta. Nie odbierał wcześniej połączeń, więc gdy wreszcie ktoś odebrał, tak się zdenerwowałem, że.. To wiesz. Ale, Polen, nie wiesz może gdzie może być Gilbert?

Ah, no tak. Przecież gdy spotykali się z szefem Felicji, Prusy wyłączył telefon - głównie z powodu, iż ona nalegała. A Łukasiewicz potrafiła być bardzo, bardzo przekonywująca.

\- Nie, nic się nie stało - zaszczebiotał Gilbert, próbując brzmieć jak najbardziej dziewczęco. O, powinien dodać jeszcze kilka zwrotów, które Fela zawsze używa i Ludwig nie będzie miał powodów do podejrzeń - Jest totalnie ekstra. Siedzę sobie teraz i jem moje ulubione paluszki. Em.. Generalnie wróciłam już do Warszawy.

\- A. Rozumiem.

Gdyby tylko mógł, Gilbert najchętniej strzeliłby sobie teraz w głowę. Wiedział, wiedział, że brat mu nie wierzy!

\- A co do telefonu... Znalazłam go przez przypadek podczas konferencji i miałam oddać niesamow... To znaczy Gilbertowi, ale on już zniknął, zanim zdążyłam mu go przekazać. Chciałam mu go dać, ale potem wiele się wydarzyło i zapomniałam. Tak... Tak jakoś wyszło.

\- Rozumiem - słysząc to, Gilbert odetchnął z ulgą. Jeden problem z głowy. - Czyli nie wiesz, gdzie jest Gilbert?

\- Nie, nie mam pojęcia - odparł Prusy, patrząc kątem oka na drzwi wejściowe do kawalerki. Kilka minut wcześniej Felicja wyszła, stwierdzając, że skończył się jej zapas paluszków i musi je uzupełnić, ale Gilbert podejrzewał, że raczej chciała po prostu pobyć sama. Drugi dzień z rzędu spędzony razem wykańczał ich oboje.

\- Rozumiem... - powtórzył raz jeszcze Niemcy.

\- W takim razie będę chyba kończyć i...

\- Polen, chcę ci jeszcze coś powiedzieć - przerwał mu brat.

\- Tak? - spytał ostrożnie Gilbert. Nie chciał się dłużej podawać za Felicję niż to było konieczne. Nie lubił tego, było się łatwo pomylić, a poza tym, to było jej życie. Nie chciał się mieszać w jej sprawy.

\- Wczoraj wieczór mój brat ci się narzucał, czyż nie? Słyszałem waszą rozmowę w hotelu.

Gilbert podniósł się gwałtownie do pozycji wyprostowanej.

\- Słyszałeś nas? Jak dużo słyszałeś?

Czy wiedział o ich zamianie ciałami? Nie, nie mógł wiedzieć... Nazwał go Polen. Więc o co mogło chodzić..?

\- Spokojnie, spokojnie, niewiele słyszałem. O tym właśnie chciałem porozmawiać. Czy Gilbert... Zrobił coś niewłaściwego?

Gilbert miał wrażenie, że jego umysł zwalnia. Czy, jeśli dobrze zrozumiał, jego rodzony brat podejrzewał go o...?

\- Nie-Nie bądź głupi! Ja bym nigdy-- to znaczy, Gilbert nic mi nie zrobił! Rozmawialiśmy ze sobą! Tylko tyle.

\- To dobrze - Ludwig westchnął z ulgą. - Wiem, że się nienawidzicie, ale wtedy wydawaliście mi się tak jakby... Jakbyście wreszcie przestali skakać sobie do gardeł o każda głupotę. Zastanawiałem się, co jest tego przyczyną. Podczas konferencji też zachowywaliście dziwnie. Powiedz mi, Polen, co się stało?

Gilbert otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął. Tak... To dobry moment, gdy w pobliżu nie było Felicji. Mógł powiedzieć wszystko bratu. Razem by coś wymyślili. Razem przecież byli w stanie zrobić wszystko.

\- Widzisz, ja.. - zaczął, po czym przerwał. Nie, jednak nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Lepiej, aby przedyskutowali to z Felicją wspólnie. Nie byłby w stanie jej okłamać. Słowianka byłaby później tak wściekła, że wspólne przymusowe życie zamieniłoby się w piekło.

Uderzenie w drzwi wybawiło go od odpowiedzi.

\- Nic się nie stało - powiedział szybko Gilbert, podnosząc się szybko. Pukanie do drzwi stało się bardziej natarczywe - Mam gościa, powinnam kończyć i...

\- Nie martw się, poczekam. Chcę ci powiedzieć jeszcze jedną rzecz.

Prusy zdenerwowany spojrzał na drzwi. Ktoś wściekle zaczął naciskać dzwonek. Czyżby Felicja nie wzięła ze sobą kluczy?

\- Zadzwoń później, dobrze? - rzucił starszy brat, po czym rozłączył się i położył komórkę na stole. 

\- Otwórz te przeklęte drzwi! - rozległ się krzyk. Tak, to była Felicja.

\- Nie masz kluczy? - spytał Gilbert, otwierając przed nią drzwi i wpuszczając przemokniętą personifikację do środka - I ile ty rzeczy kupiłaś?

\- Nie miałam jak wyciągnąć. Zostawiłam w plecaku, gdzieś na dole tego wszystkiego - odparła Polska, upuszczając torby z zakupami na podłogę - A teraz rusz się, pomożesz mi je powkładać na miejsce. Nie byłam pewna, jaką kuchnię generalnie lubisz i jakiej totalnie nienawidzisz, więc kupiłam wszystkiego po trochu.

Zziębnięta Polska zamknęła drzwi, po czym wzięła jedną z wypchanych po sam brzeg toreb i zabrała ją do kuchni.

\- Ty bierz drugą - nakazała. - Niech ten twój pruski umysł wreszcie się na coś przyda.

\- Lepiej nie obrażaj tych wielkich i wspaniałych Prus, bo jeszcze możesz się sparzyć ich siłą! - mimo tych słów, Gilbert wziął drugą z toreb o poszedł za Felicją do ciasnej kuchni - Właściwie, to od kiedy interesuję cię, co lubię?

\- Potraktuj to jako jednorazowy bonus - odparła Łukasiewicz, która już zdąrzyła przystąpić do wykładania zakupów - Należy ci się za przyjechanie tu ze mną. Byłam przekonana, że się nie zgodzisz. Ja bym nigdy do Niemiec nie pojechała. Nie na tak długo.

Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o tym.

\- Hej, Niemcy nie są aż tak źle, jak to nich myślisz! - zaprotestował Prusy, stając obok Polki. - Po co ci aż tyle paczek paluszków?

\- To na przyszłość. Nie śmiej się. Właśnie. To powinno być chyba w twojej torbie. Kupiłam zafelistą karmę dla ptaków. Myślisz, że Gilbirdowi zasmakuje?

Prusy zamrugał ze zdziwienia, słysząc to. Ona naprawdę chciała zrobić mu przyjemność. To nie był sen czy iluzja. To była rzeczywistość.

I to właśnie sprawiało, że tak ciężko było Gilbertowi w to uwierzyć. Felicja była dla niego miła. Po prostu miła. Tak samo miła jak wtedy, gdy jeszcze mieszkał u niej w domu, zanim zaczął dąrzyć do niezależności i zanim zaczęły się ich wojny. Zanim każda rozmowa zamieniała się w kolejną kłótnię, w której zawsze wytykali sobie te same błędy przeszłości.

\- Zobaczymy - powiedział w końcu Gilbert, próbując być jak najbardziej spokojnym. Wreszcie jest dla ciebie miła. Nie zepsuj tego, Prusy!, powiedział do samego siebie w myślach.

\- Skąd ty w ogóle wytrzasnęłeś tego ptaka? - głos Polski przerwał jego rozmyślania. - Wygląda głupio, ale muszę powiedzieć, że jest całkiem mądry.

\- Głupio? - powtórzył Prusy. I tyle z dobroci. - Gilbird nie jest głupi!

\- Głupie z całą pewnością jest jego imię - parsknęła Felicja, po czym westchnęła. - Dobra, nie komentuj. Dziś mamy dzień dobroci dla zwierząt. Nie było tego.

\- Dzień dobroci dla... Nie, wymyśliłaś to sobie.

\- Niby czemu tak są...

Felicja nie zdąrzyła dokończyć, bowiem w tym samym momencie telefon Gilberta zadzwonił raz jeszcze.

\- To Ludwig - odezwał się szybko. - Słyszał nas wczoraj w hotelu jak się upiłaś. Ale chyba nie wie jeszcze o nas.

Wzrok Polski w ułamku sekundy stał się hardy.

\- Odbierz - zdecydowała. - Chcę wiedzieć, o co mu chodzi. I daj głośnomówiący.

Gilbert wywrócił oczami, ale odebrał połączenie.

\- Nadal masz gościa? - rozległ się po pokoju głos Ludwiga. - Czy też..?

\- Już sobie poszedł. Nie przeszkadzasz. O co chciałeś zapytać? - odezwał się Prusy, ruchem dłoni zachęcając Polskę, aby podeszła bliżej.

\- Pytać? Nie, nie chciałem cię o nic zapytać, Polen. Po prostu... Jakby to ująć... Wiesz, to jest bardziej prośba.

_Prośba?_ Felicja uniosła brew pytająco.

_Nie mam pojęcia, o co mu chodzi._ Gilbert pokręcił głową.

\- To znaczy?

Ludwig w słuchawce westchnął ciężko.

\- Słuchaj, zrozumiem, jeśli się nie zgodzisz. Masz do tego prawo i wszelkie powody. Ale wydaje mi się, że akurat ty powinnaś to zrozumieć, Polen.

\- Czyli? - ponaglił brata Gilbert, nie mając już najmniejszego pojęcia, o co mu może chodzić.

\- Czy mogłabyś zostać jego przyjacielem? - spytał Ludwig. W tym samym momencie Felicja nabrała powietrza do płuc, zapewnie aby zaprotestować. Gilbert w ułamku sekundy zbliżył się do niej, po czym zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy - przyłożył jej dłoń do ust, nie dając jej szansy, aby zaradzić swoją obecność.

\- Wiem, że to głupie, ale Gilbert ma niewielu przyjaciół - kontynuował Ludwig, zupełnie nieświadomy małej bójki, która wywiązała się w mieszkaniu Polski, gdy ta spróbowała się wyspowodzić - Oraz ponieważ Prusy praktycznie nie istnieją, mało osób go akceptuje jako pełnoprawną personifikację. No cóż.. Pomysł o tym, Polen. Dzięki za poświęcenie mi czasu.

A potem się rozłączył.

Tak po prostu.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! - warknęła Felicja, gdy tylko wyspowodziła się z uchwytu Gilberta. Przyszło jej to zaskakująco łatwo, ale Polska zdawała się tego nie zauważać. Zamiast tego jej oczy rzucały gromami w stronę Prus, który najspokojniej jak się dało spróbował się wytłumaczyć:

\- Chciałaś krzyknąć - odezwał się cierpiętniczo. Dlaczego zawsze, cokolwiek by nie robił, było to odbierane jako coś złego? - A wtedy Zachód by się zorientował, że tu jesteś. To znaczy ja. W sensie Gilbert. Aah, wiesz o co mi chodzi! - wykrzyknął na sam koniec, po czym odsunął się od Polski - Powiedziałem Ludwigowi, że nie wiem, gdzie jest Gilbert. Czyli gdyby usłyszał twój głos, domyśliłby się, że coś kłamię. Już i tak myśli sobie niewiadomo co, po tym jak nas podsłuchał w hotelu. Po coś się tak upijała?

\- To miało być tylko na uporządkowanie myśli! - Felicja zaprzeczyła niemal od razu, przybierając postawę obronną. - Nie miałam pojęcia, że owe wielkie i wspaniałe Prusy mają taką słabą głowę! I mówiłeś, że Ludwiga nie będzie przez całą noc!

\- Bo tak mi się wydawało, okey? - westchnął Gilbert. - Zazwyczaj jak wychodził z innymi państwami, to mu to trochę zabierało. Wiesz dobrze, jak to czasami bywa. Jednego dnia zaczynasz pić w Madrycie, a później dowiadujesz się, że podczas nocy zdecydowaliście się wybrać do Nowego Jorku zobaczyć jakiś słynny obraz, ale złapała was policja i zostaliście przewiezieni do wiezienia we..

\- Chyba coś ci się pomyliło - Felicja pokręciła głową. - Ja nie mam takich przeżyć. I nie mam takich nieodpowiedzialnych znajomych. Dobra, sama nie jestem generalnie odpowiedzialna, ale rozumiesz... Mimo wszystko potrafię o siebie zadbać. I na pewno bym nie krzyknęła.

Gilbert spojrzał na nią z wyraźną wątpliwością w oczach.

\- To w takim razie na co nabierałaś oddechu? Tylko mi nie mów, że po to, aby zacząć wysławiać moją wielkość.

\- W twoich snach - prychnęła Polka. - Mniejsza już o to, twój wspaniały braciszek ma chyba coś nie pokolei w główce. Wiedziałam, że normalny to on nie jest, ale nie miałam pojęcia, że jest z nim aż tak źle! Chyba oszalał, jeśli sądzi, że kiedykolwiek moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi!

Gilbert poczuł, jak na usta wpychają mu się ostre słowa, chcąc pomóc mu zacząć obraniać brata. Felicja nie miała żadnych powodów, by lubić Niemca, ale nie musiała go wyzywać w towarzystwie jego rodaka.

\- Tak, to był głupi pomysł - wydusił Prusy, starając się opanować. -Wydaje mi się jednak, że...

\- Zresztą, od kiedy niby te niesamowite Prusy potrzebują czyjejkolwiek pomocy? - przerwała mu Felicja, parskając śmiechem. - Przecież ty jesteś taki idealny. Zawsze masz rację, nigdy się nie mylisz. Co złego, to nie ty. Zawsze ktoś inny był tym, który popełnił błąd!

Gilbert odwrócił się gwałtownie, po czym chwycił płaszcz, który leżał na stole. Należał on do niego, lecz z powodu ich zamiany ciałami ostatnio nosiła go Felicja, ale Prusy nie przejął się tym. W końcu był on tylko delikatnie na niego za duży.

\- Wychodzę - warknął. - Albo zaraz się pozabijamy.

Nie dodał nic więcej, tylko szarpnął za klamkę, po czym wyszedł z mieszkania, nie omieszkając przy tym trzasnąć drzwiami. Miał dość - tego, jak lekceważąco się odnosi do niego Polka; tego, że utkwił w tym beznadziejnym, kobiecym ciele; tego, że nie był w stanie nawet na spokojnie porozmawiać z bratem; tego, że każdy jego uczynek traktowany był jako wyzwanie i potencjalne zagrożenie. Dlaczego Felicja zawsze myślała o nim jak o wrogu? Dlaczego nie mogła zrozumieć, że czasami chciał zrobić coś z korzyścią dla niej, a nie przeciw niej?

Uparta Polka, pomyślał w myślach, schodząc po schodach budynku i wymyślając coraz to bardziej skomplikowane niemieckie określenia, które pasowałyby do Felicji.

Tymczasem w kawalerce Felicja zamknęła powoli drzwi na klucz. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie, niemal spodziewając się, że będą one drżały ze wściekłości, jak niemal za każdym razem, gdy tylko kłóciła się z Prusakiem.

Tak jednak się nie stało.

\- Może tym razem przesadziłam? - szepnęła do samej siebie, przymykając oczy. Właściwie, to od czasu ich zamiany, Gibert przestał ją aż tak bardzo irytować. Nadal był tym samym okropnym, niskim i aroganckim Prusakiem, ale...

Pokręciła gwałtownie głową, strasząc Gilbirda, siedzącego dotąd na jej ramieniu.

\- To nie możliwe! - wykrzyknęła, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co chciała pomyśleć. - Ta Pruska menda nie ma żadnych zalet! Koniec, kropka, amen, alleluja!

Powiedziawszy to na głos, była w stanie odsunąć się od drzwi i powrócić w spokoju do tego, czym powinna się była od razu zająć - do rozpakowania reszty zakupów.

_Mam rację,_ pomyślała, pomstując na Prusaka, _czyż nie?_


	5. Chapter 5

Spacer ulicami w Warszawie tak późno w nocy nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych, Gilbert mógł to potwierdzić na własnym przykładzie. Gdy tylko jego gniew choć trochę minął, uświadomił sobie także kilka rzeczy.

Po pierwsze, płaszcz, który miał na sobie, był na niego za duży, a ci się z tym wiązało, z każdym krokiem, który Gilbert postawił, rąbek płaszczu szurał po ziemi, nasiąkając wodą i ocierając się o jego łydki.

Po drugie, Felicja była dość popularna wśród swoich rodaków - ciekawych spojrzeń nie brakowało.

Po trzecie, o takiej porze ciężko byłoby znaleźć kogoś, kto zachowywałby się uprzejmie i przestrzegałby zasad etykiety. W chwili, gdy Gilbert usłyszał któryś z kolei niewybredny komentarz na swój widok, ze złośliwą satysfakcją przypomniał sobie, dlaczego w czasach krzyżackich zwany był jednym z najpotężniejszych rycerzy. Ci, którzy ośmielili się go zaczepiać, zapewnie zapamiętają sobie tę lekcję na długi czas.

Po czwarte, każda ulica w tym mieście wyglądała identycznie. Trzebaby być albo geniuszem, albo szaleńcem, aby zaprojektować takie miasto!

Po piąte, Gilbert nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, gdzie jest. W swej złości nie zwracał uwagi na to, gdzie idzie i gdy zorientował się, że nie zna drogi powrotnej, było już za późno.

Po szóste, nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mieszka Felicja. Wynikało to z jednej prostej przyczyny - po prostu nigdy u niej wcześniej nie był.

Po siódme, nie wziął ze sobą komórki. Zostawił ją na stole po rozmowie z Ludwigiem i zapomniał wziąć jej ze sobą.

Te właśnie powody sprawiały, że humor Gilberta zamiast polepszyć się, pogarszał się. Najgorsze zaś było to, że nieważne, jakby bardzo by się nie starał, to jego umysł wciąż próbował odnaleźć w ulicach, w budynkach stare miejsca, w których niegdyś spędzał dużo czasu. Za każdym razem jednak było tak samo: gdy tylko już myślał, że to jest to miejsce, zauważał, że budynki są nowsze niż być powinny, że dobudowano tu coś nowego, coś innego. Wtedy zaś boleśnie przypominał sobie powód, dla którego Warszawa była dla niego niemal jak obce miasto. Oraz wciąż wracało do niego to wspomnienie zielonych oczu przepełnionych bólem i nienawiścią...

\---

To był letni, upalny dzień. Gdyby to był tylko normalny dzień, Gilbert z chęcią wyskoczyłby na piwo albo dwa z bratem. Ewentualnie zrobiliby sobie mały piknik, zabierając ze sobą odpowiednią ilość jedzenia i alkoholu, by następnie spędzić razem czas i cieszyć się własnym towarzystwem.

No właśnie, gdyby.

Gdyby tylko nie trwała ta przeklętą wojna. Wojna, którą zaczęli przegrywać. Byli zbyt pewni siebie, zbyt łatwo przyszło im rozrzucić siły na kilka frontów. A teraz mieli za swoje - nie było tygodnia, by Gilbert nie słyszał o kolejnej przegranej potyczce, o kolejnym rozkazie wydostania się.

Nie było też dnia, by Gilbert nie przeklinał uporu i naiwności Polaków, którzy postanowili wziąć udział w walce, której nie mogli wygrać. Na co umierali? Na jaki cel pozwalali, aby ich stolica ginęła, bombardowana codziennie? Co chcieli w ten sposób uzyskać? Zapewnie liczyli, że Rosjanie przyjdą im z pomocą.

Naiwni.

Gilbert mógłby założyć się o wiele, że widział jak Ivan ze swoim sadystycznym uśmieszkiem przypatruje się rzezi z drugiego brzegu Wisły. Zatrzymał się ze swoimi wojskami. Po prostu stał, pozwalając im walczyć. I ginąć.

Niemiec nie pamiętał też dnia, który nie byłby przesiąknięty zapachem krwi i śmierci. Wątpił, by ktokolwiek mógł tu kiedykolwiek zamieszkać. Jak starcy mieliby wrócić do domu, który stał w ogniu? Jak dzieci mogłyby się uczyć w szkole, którą zamieniono na tymczasowy szpital? Jak kobiety mogłyby robić zakupy na tych samych ulicach, na których stały barykady mające odgrodzić Polaków od Niemców? Jak ktokolwiek mógłby żyć w mieście, którego już praktycznie nie było?

\- A więc się pojawiłeś - usłyszał z bocznej uliczki czysty głos, który tak dobrze znał. Odwrócił się prędko, wymierzając w tą stronę broń, z którą się nie rozstawał.

Znowu obcięła włosy, to było pierwsze, co pomyślał, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. Owszem, jej blond włosy ledwie sięgały jej teraz ramion. Ubrana była w zniszczony mundur, a na prawym ramieniu widniała biało-czerwona opaska. W okolicach żeber mundur był urwany, wystawał spod niego bandaż delikatnie zabarwiony na czerwono. Pod jej oczami widniały cienie, znak, że nie spała dobrze w ostatnie dni. Wątpliwe, by w ogóle coś spała. Zeszczuplała, ale w negatywnym sensie. Była już chuda, za chuda. Obecny styl życia, jaki prowadziła, nie pomagał w zachowaniu dobrej wagi. W dłoniach zaś trzymała karabin, którego lufa wymierzona była prosto w niego.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - spytał Gilbert, po czym rzucił szybkie rozkazy do Niemców, którzy byli przy nim, zabraniając jej zabić - przynajmniej dopóki ona nie zagrozi ich życiu.

\- Co ja tutaj robię? - powtórzyła Felicja. - To, co robić powinnam. Wspieram swoich ludzi. Walczę.

\- To nie jest miejsce dla kobiet - spróbował inaczej albinos. - Jeśli teraz odejdziesz, pozwolę zachować ci życie.

\- To nie jest miesce dla kobiet? - w jej zielonych oczach pojawiło się niedowierzanie. - A dla dzieci niby jest? Jak sądzisz, ile ich umarło? Ile umiera? Ile widziało śmierć rodziców? Ile właśnie płacze, kuląc się przed bombardowaniem? A ile trzyma w rękach broń, po czym ginie?

\- To wy rozpoczęliście to powstanie - sprzeciwił się Gilbert, nie znajdując innych słów, by przekonać dziewczynę. - Liczyliście na pomoc? Cóż, przeliczyliście się. Nikt wam nie pomoże. Francis i Arthur obiecali was wspomóc, czyż nie? A jednak stali bezczynnie i przyglądali się, jak giniecie. Powinnaś już to wiedzieć doskonale - nikogo w Europie nie obchodzi, co się z wami dzieje.

\- A ty to taki święty jesteś? - spytała Polka, plując na ziemię. - Ile moich ludzi zabiłeś? Liczyłeś chociaż?

Cofnął się o krok, choć sam nie widział po co. Prawda była bowiem taka, że już dawno stracił rachubę. Za już dawno przestało mieć dla niego to znaczenie. Pełen nienawiści wzrok Felicji przypomniał mu, że mimo wszystko ma uczucia - tak samo jak ludzie. I że nawet personifikacja kraju może mieć dość śmierci.

Krok w tył był w błędem - Gilbert potknął się o leżące ciało, którego nikt jeszcze nie zdąrzył uprzątnąć. Po prostu nie było na to czasu. Niemiec upadł na ziemię, instynktownie nie wypuszczając z rąk broni.

Felicja dopadła go w ułamku sekundy, przystawiając mu lufę broni do głowy. Stopą przygniotła mu dłoń, uniemożliwiając korzystanie z pistoletu.

\- Jesteś pewna? - spytał ją Gilbert z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem. - Jeśli mnie tu zabijesz, sama także zginiesz.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - warknęła. - Wycofaj swoich ludzi. Każ im przestać.

\- Jakbym miał nad tym jakąkolwiek władzę... - Gilbert pokręcił głową. Został tu przydzielony, ponieważ miał przekonać dziewczynę do zaprzestania walki, ale to przecież nie miało sensu. Ona zawsze walczyła, nawet jeśli nie miała już sił. On zaś nie mógł nic zrobić - władze sprawował jego młodszy brat Ludwig i Gilbert musiał się mu podporządkować. - Uwierz mi, moje zdanie liczy się najmniej.

Gdzieś z daleka dało się słychać huk kolejnej opadającej bomby na zniszczone miasto. Strzały rozległy się także niebezpiecznie blisko ich.

Felicja niechętnie cofnęła się, jakby wyczytała z twarzy Gilberta więcej, niż ten chciał jej pokazać. 

\- I dobrze ci tak. Obyś umarł bolesną śmiercią, opuszczony przez wszystkich - odparła jedynie, po czym znikła wśród pełnych gruzu uliczek, przemieszczając się w kierunku, skąd dochodziły odgłosy walki.

\---

Gilberta nie było na tyle długo, by Felicja zaczęła się martwić. Nie o niego, broń Boże! Martwiła się o to, co mógłby nawyrabiać z jej ciałem. Gdyby tylko narobił jej wstydu... Polka wolała nawet nie kończyć tej myśli.

Skończyła wypełniać wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty, po czym jęknęła, kładąc głowę na biurku. 

\- Idiota - mruknęła do siedzącego na jej ramieniu Gilbirda, do którego najwyraźniej wciąż nie docierało, że ona nie jest jego właścicielem, a jedynie wygląda tak jak on. - Nie mógłby się pospieszyć? Zaraz tu zasnę!

Mimo tych słów, wiedziała, że nie ma racji. Źle sypiała już od dłuższego czasu. Nie mówiła o tym nikomu - nie było takiej potrzeby, a Felicja niczego nie nienawidziła bardziej niż rozczulania się nad nią i czynienia z niej ofiary. Zawsze były to tylko słowa, za którymi nie szły czyny.

\- Idiota! - powtórzyła raz jeszcze, czując jak narasta w niej złość. Niech i się obraża, ale nie musi od razu uciekać!

\---

Gilbertowi udało się jakimś cudem wrócić do mieszkania Felicji już po trzech godzinach przeszukiwania Warszawy. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Prusy bardzo rzadko zważał na to, w którą stronę się kieruje, było to jak na niego naprawdę spore osiągnięcie.

Widok samego siebie, już nieźle zezłoszczonego, gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, nie zaskoczył go.

\- Gdzieś ty się szlajał? - warknęła Łukasiewicz, chcąc nie chcąc wpuszczając go do środka.

Gilbert wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zgubiłem się. Wziąłbym prysznic. Masz coś takiego w domu?

\- Co ty, myślisz, że gdzie jesteś? To jest mój dom. Oczywiście, że mam prysznic - parsknęła Polka, po czym rzuciła mu czymś prosto w twarz - Masz.

Gilbert ze zdziwieniem ściągnął miękki materiał ze swej twarzy.

\- Co to ma być? - spytał, patrząc ze zdumieniem na różowy materiał przypominający sukienkę.

\- Moja koszula nocna. Chyba nie zamierzałeś pójść spać w tym przepoconym ubraniu, co? - Felicja spojrzała na niego z litością - Jak się przebierzesz, włóż rzeczy do pralki. A jutro wybierzemy się na zakupy. Potrzebuję coś dla siebie. Coś ładnego.

Prusy powoli, powoli odwrócił się w stronę Polski. Czy ona właśnie stwierdziła, że on ma się ubrać w koszulę nocną? I to różową?

\- Nie ma mowy, bym włożył sukienkę! - wykrzyknął, zbulwersowany.

\- Chodzisz w sukience od wczoraj i dopiero teraz masz problemy? - Felicja uniosła brew w udawanym zdziwieniu.

\- Nie było czasu, bym się w coś przebrał - wytłumaczył się Gilbert, po czym westchnął. - Słuchaj, naprawdę nie chcę zaczynać kolejnej kłótni. Nie masz czegoś normalniejszego? I mniej różowego?

\- Jakie z tobą są problemy... - Polska pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, po czym otworzyła szafę. Przyjrzała się jej krytycznie, wyciągnęła kilkanaście sztuk ubrań, kilka po namyśle schowała, po czym wskazała triumfalnie na wybrane przez nią części garderoby - Zdecyduj się, co chcesz. Ja idę się pierwsza kąpać. Jak cię złapię na podglądaniu, to palce ci połamię.

\- Nie mam po co podglądać... - mruknął pod nosem Gilbert, czego na szczęście Słowianka nie usłyszała.

Felicja zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi do łazienki, po czym oparła się o nie, zmęczona.

Kiedy ten koszmar się skończy?

Z ust Felicji schowanej za drzwiami łazienki wydobyło się westchnięcie, gdy spojrzała ze zrezygnowaniem po sobie.

Nienawidziła tego ciała.

Ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidziła tego, który był jego właścicielem przez tyle wieków.

Cóż jednak mogła poradzić na tą całą chorą sytuację, w której się znalazła?

Słowianka raz jeszcze westchnęła, po czym wzdrygnęła się, próbując przygotować się mentalnie na kąpiel. Nie była już w stanie dłużej nie udawać, że wciąż jest w swoim ciele. Nawet jeśli ciało Gilberta i sam Gilbert obrzydzały ją, teraz mogła jedynie robić dobrą minę do złej gry.

\----

_Przeczuwała, że ten dzień nadejdzie. To była tylko kwestia czasu. Dogorywała od wielu, wielu lat. Wszelkie próby ratunku skazane były z góry na porażkę, gdyż jej interesy i interesy jej sąsiadów były ze sobą sprzeczne._

_Ona chciała siły. Potęgi. Władzy._

_Oni chcieli, by była słaba._

_I dlatego właśnie nie była w stanie zwyciężyć. To nie był krótki proces - nie, wszystko rozpoczęło się setki lat wcześniej, wraz z pierwszym przywilejem. A potem doszedł drugi, trzeci... W końcu przywilej stał się normą, a interesy państwa stały gdzieś daleko, daleko na końcu długiej listy najpotrzebniejszych wartości magnatów._

_Blondwłosa dziewczyna zacisnęła dłoń w pięść, słysząc jak gdzieś w dole ktoś wali głośno w jej drzwi. Powinna była teraz uciec. Ona jedna powinna była przeżyć._

_Felicja wiedziała, że nieważne, który by z nich jej nie znalazł - Ivan, Rodrich czy Gilbert - i tak efekt końcowy będzie taki sam. Zabiją ją, a ciało porzucą gdzieś w lasach, tak, by stało się pokarmem dla zwierząt. Tak, by już nigdy nie powstała ponownie. Tak, by jej istnienie zostało zapomniane, jakby nigdy jej nie było._

_Ale równocześnie dziewczyna była słaba. Taka słaba. Nie była w stanie nawet wykonać tych kilku kroków do drzwi, by uciec. Mogła tylko przyglądać się, jak Toris wstaje, wyjmuje miecz, a następnie schodzi w dół. Od tamtej pory zapadła cisza, przerażająca cisza._

_Co się mogło z nim stać? Czy już go pokonali? A może on jeden zdołał uciec? Felicja nie miała pojęcia. Mogła tylko siedzieć bezwładnie i próbować zmusić swe osłabione ciało do ruchu. Przecież to nie pierwszy raz była atakowana! Nie pierwszy raz mierzyła się z kryzysem!_

_Ale po raz pierwszy miała przestać istnieć. Wystarczyło, że zamknęła oczy, a ich widziała - króla, jego otoczenie, szlachtę polską, którzy po kolei potwierdzali rozbiór. Niektórzy płakali, inni klnęli pod nosem bądź grozili zaborcom pięścią w powietrzu. Ale każdy wiedział w sercu, że to ta chwila, gdy należy ugiąć kark. Gdy to nie ty, a ktoś inny rozdaje karty._

_Raz jeszcze w dole rozległ się huk, a potem drugi, inny. Oto puściły drzwi._

_Felicja wykrzesała z siebie wszystkie możliwe siły, by ułożyć się na krześle. Nie była pierwszą lepszą szmatą, choć się w tej chwili tak czuła. Była przecież Polską, obrończynią Europy, przedmurzem chrześcijaństwa!_

_Ha. Ha. Ha._

_Zaraz stanie się nikim._

_Drzwi prowadzące do pokoju otworzyły się i stanęła w niej trójka doskonale jej znanych osób. Personifikacje krajów jej zaborców. Jej najwięksi wrogowie. Jej zabójcy._

_\- Coś długo wam to zajęło - spróbowała zażartować, ale jej głos był taki słaby, że ledwo było go słychać._

_\- Nie zajmie już ani chwili dłużej - Ivan uśmiechnął się radośnie, bawiąc się swoim szalikiem. Dopadł jej jednym, długim susem i na powitanie poczęstował swoją pięścią jej brzuch. Słowianka jęknęła, marząc, by być w stanie się bronić. - Drażniłaś mnie swoją pychą już od tylu lat!_

_Ciosy zaczęły padać szybciej, aż w końcu dziewczyna nie była w stanie wskazać choćby jednego miejsca, gdzie jej ciało nie byłoby obolałe. Twarz jej oprawcy rozjaśniał radosny uśmieszek, jakby było to jego ulubione zajęcie._

_\- Zabrałaś mi dostęp do Europy!_

_Krzesło opadło na podłogę, a wraz z nim bezwładna dziewczyna._

_\- Zawsze byłaś przeciwko mnie!_

_Do rąk dołączyły stopy, bo przecież nie wypada się zniżać do leżącej postaci._

_\- Przez ciebie musiałem walczyć o moje Inflanty!_

_To, że nie były już jego, nie miały znaczenia._

_\- Ośmieliłaś się oblegać Moskwę!_

_Policzki chłopaka zarumieniły się od nadmiaru emocji. Dla niego to było jak sen, jak cudowny sen. Wreszcie wszystkie przeszkody miały zniknąć. Wreszcie będzie się mógł skupić na ciekawszych, dużo bardzie wymagających planach._

_\- Nie było ciężko zająć ci Moskwę - wyszeptała Felicja. - Sami twoi ludzie mnie witali z radością._

_Uśmiech na twarzy Ivana zamarł. Zastąpił go wściekły, lodowaty grymas. Miał zamiar podarować jej łaskę szybkiej śmierci. Ale teraz już tego nie zrobi._

_\- Ubiję jak psa - wysyczał._

_Nie zdołał spełnić swojej prośby, gdyż na jego ramię opadła delikatna, acz stanowcza dłoń. Austria._

_\- Zachowaj spokój, przyjacielu - odezwał się pouczająco mężczyzna. - Jesteśmy cywilizowanymi osobami._

_Ivan w odpowiedzi splunął na ziemię, na bezwładną kupkę włosów, krwi i ubrań._

\- ... Polen?

_\- Zasługuję na chwilę radości w życiu._

_\- Trzeba to zakończyć, ale w sposób cywilizowany._

_Felicja uniosła głowę. Który z nich zada ostateczny cios?_

\- Felicja, żyjesz tam w ogóle?

_Ciężkie, znajome, zbyt znajome kroki rozległy się obok niej. Dumne buty zatrzymały się z niesmakiem obok jej poobijanej postaci. A potem ktoś schylił się i uniosł ją jedną ręką, po czym przyszpilił do ściany._

_\- A więc tak widzisz to swoje "zniszczenie mnie"? - spytał kpiąco Gilbert._

\- FELICJA! - głos przerodził się w wrzask.

Słowianka poderwała się gwałtownie, nieprzytomnie zanurzając się w zimnej już teraz wodzie.

\- Czego chcesz? - wywarczała, gdy tylko wróciła do świat w żywych i wyłoniła się spod tafli wody. Jej wzrok omiótł naprędce otoczenie. Łazienka. Cały czas znajdowała się w łazience, a tamto to był tylko sen, nieprzyjemne wspomnienie.

\- Jeśli zaraz mi nie otworzysz, to chyba się zsikam! - usłyszała własny głos. - A wierz mi, smrodek zostanie potem w mieszkaniu i będziemy mieli problem.

Wygięła pogardliwie wargi, ubierając się naprędce. Wątpiła, by Gilbert spełnił groźbę, ale po nim mogła spodziewać się wszystkiego.

\- Mówisz z własnego doświadczenia?

\- Wyczytałem w mądrych książkach.

\- To ty w ogóle umiesz czytać? - dziewczyna postanowiła udać zdziwienie.

\- Nie, tak tylko patrzę po obrazkach. Oczywiście, że umiem. A teraz otwieraj te przeklęte drzwi! Bo zaraz je czymś wyważę! Znajdę coś ostrego, a wtedy mojemu zagilbiastemu ciału stanie się krzywda! A ono jest zbyt ładne, by je niszczyć.

\- Noż idę, idę - wymamrotała. Towarzystwo Prusaka źle na nią działało. Przestawała myśleć logicznie. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie zasnęła we własnej wannie. A jakby się zaczadziła? Co by się stało z jej pięknym mieszkankiem, pozostawionym na łaskę tego obrzydliwego Prusaka?

Choć, przemknęło jej przez myśl, gdy otwierała drzwi, ciało ma całkiem niezłe. Gdyby nie był takim mendą i skończonym dupkiem, mógłby się kobietom podobać.

No właśnie, gdyby tylko.

\---

Gilbert niemal zaczął tańczyć ze szczęścia, gdy usłyszał szczęk przekręcanego zamka w drzwiach. Nareszcie! Próbował dotrzeć do Polki przez ostatnie kilka minut, ale ta uparcie go ignorowała. Jak zawsze chciała zrobić mu na złe. Ale czy to była jego wina, że z tego wszystkiego zapominał pójść do toalety, a gdy się zorientował, jak bardzo wzywa go potrzeba, drzwi już się zamknęły?

\- Dłużej już się nie dało? - wywarczał, wpychając się do środka i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, gdy tylko Polka przekroczyła próg. 

Z ulgą dopadł toalety i z niemalże namaszczeniem zaczął robić to, o czym tak bardzo marzył.

Ta dziewucha go kiedyś wykończy. Jak by to wyglądało, gdyby miał zginąć w takim słabym, kobiecym ciele? Zresztą, kto dał takiej Felicji prawo do bycia samodzielną? W niektóre dni Felicja była chodzącą katastrofą. Ponadto, miała tendencję do wpychania się innym do domów (na szczęście nie jemu, ale choćby taki Arthur miał szansę nie raz i dwa doświadczyć wizyty niespodziewanego gościa), nie sprzątała po sobie po obiedzie (chyba że to był jej dom, wtedy stawała się istną perfekcjonistką), zawsze wiedziała wszystko lepiej oraz przebywała dwie godziny w łazience.

Gniew lekko opadł, gdy Gilbert spuścił wzrok na swoje odsłonięte ręce. Oczywiście, wzdłuż prawego ramienia przebiegała długa, podłużna blizna. Wiedział, z jakiego wydarzenia jest to pamiątka. Sam był przecież przy tym obecny. Byli wtedy jeszcze tacy młodzi, tak niewiele ich od siebie różniło.

Zdążyło się to kilka dni po przyjeździe Prusaka do Polski. Gilbert wdał się w przypadkową bójkę z, zdawałoby się, zwykłym chłopskim synem. Do dziś nie rozumiał, jakim cudem to prostackie dziecko okazało się być synem jednego z ważniejszych panów, któremu jakoś nie spodobało się to, że na twarzy syneczka wykwitł piękny siniec. I tak jakoś się do tego wszystkiego złożyło, że Gilbert skończył uciekając przed wściekłą chołotą goniąca go z morderczymi zamiarami. Teraz się z całej tej sytuacji śmiał, ale wtedy był przerażony i po raz pierwszy poczuł, że może i jest personifikacją, ale przecież on także może zostać zraniony.

Wtedy też do całej tej sytuacji wplątała się Felicja. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział jej takiej wściekłej, jak wtedy, gdy jeden z rycerzów zamierzył się na niego. Jakimś cudem dziewczyna znalazła się tuż przed Gilbertem, krzycząc coś po polsku.

Z całego zajścia Prusak zapamiętał obrazy: długie, złote włosy, napięte plecy, wyciągnięte w obronnym geście ramiona, opadająca broń.

Później, gdy już wszystko się skończyło, przez wiele lat czuł się winny całego zajścia. Tak samo nie rozumiał, dlaczego wystawiła się na cios przeznaczony dla kogoś prawie dla niej obcego. Ona jednak zawsze tylko machała na to ręka, mówiąc, że to nic. Że to już dawno się zagoiło.

Oczywiście, to nie było tak, że tylko ona posiadała blizny. Gilbert, Ludwig, Ivan, Francis, Toris, Arthur i inni... Każda personifikacja kraju posiadającego w swojej historii wojny posiadał pamiątki po cięższych bądź mniej udanych bitwach. Każdy niósł za sobą ciężar pełen okrucieństwa, zdrad, tajnych sojuszy, krwi, łez i żalu.

Wśród personifikacji to naprawdę nie było nic szczególnego.

Tylko że...

\- Głupiaś, a mówiłaś, że nie została po tym blizna - wymruczał Gilbert, nic zdążył zorientować się, co powiedział.

Z Felicji byłaby nawet całkiem spoko dziewczyna - gdyby tylko nie była tak uparta i negatywnie nastawiona na każde z jego słów czy gestów. Gdyby tylko przestała sądzić go po błędach z przeszłości.

No właśnie, gdyby.


	6. Chapter 6

Przez następny tydzień w miarę udawało im się funkcjonować normalnie w towarzystwie kłótni, które wybuchały średnio co godzinę i kończyły się po kilku minutach. Oczywiście, nie odbywało się bez licznych komentarzy:

\- Czy ty naprawdę aż tak uwielbiasz ten różowy kolor? I nie ma mowy, byś wyszła w tej sukience na zewnątrz! Jesteś teraz chłopakiem, kobieto! - wrzeszczał Gilbert, gdy tylko zbierali się do wyjścia.

\- Powiedz coś temu niewyrośniętemu kurczakowi, inaczej na obiad dziś będzie rosół! Mam pracę i nie mogę jej wykonywać przez to coś? - groziła Felicja, gdy tylko Gilbird zbliżał się do niej na odległość mniejszą niż dwa metry.

\- Skończ obżerać tymi cholernymi paluszkami, bo będziesz gruba! Wyobrażasz sobie, jakby wyglądały niesamowite Prusy z dwudziestoma kilo nadwagi? - takie słowa padały niemal zawsze, gdy tylko Łukasiewicz miała ochotę na jakąś mniejszą (bądź większą) przekąskę.

\- Nie rozstawiaj nóg, gdy siedzisz! To nie przystoi! Wiesz, jak ci starzy zboczeńcy z tramwajów się na ciebie gapią, gdy tylko tak robisz? Ślina im leci z ust jak szalona! - warczała Polka, gdy tylko Gilbert siadał w jakimś miejscu publicznym.

I w taki właśnie, możliwie najbardziej spokojny sposób ich życie zaczęło się układać, a oni byli w stanie istnieć obok siebie nawzajem. Ich kłótnie zawsze rozpoczynały się o błahe rzeczy, na których tak naprawdę im średnio zależało. Oboje byli jednak z tego faktu zadowoleni - porządna słowna bójka była tym, na co zawsze mieli ochotę.

Problem zaczął się w chwili, gdy pewnego spokojnego poranka do drzwi mieszkania Polki zaczął ktoś pukać.

\- Weź otwórz - mruknęła Felicja, zatopiona w dokumentach, które nagromadziły się przez cały tydzień. Zapewnie nie zajęła by się nimi jeszcze przez długi czas, gdyby nie to, że miały być one zrobione na wczoraj - I weź tego przeklętego ptaka.

\- Mówisz, że ci przeszkadza, a jednak sama go zachęcasz, dając mu paluszki do jedzenia... - Gilbert pokręcił głową, niechętnie podnosząc się z kanapy. Wciąż próbował przedrzeć się przez lekturę "Krzyżaków", aczkolwiek im więcej czytał, tym bardziej go przedstawiona historia ciekawiła. 

Dni, które spędzili ze sobą wspólnie nauczyły ich jednego - jeśli chcą zachować równowagę, muszą czasami chodzić na ustępstwa. I tak Felicja z wielkim bólem porzuciła sukienki na czas bliżej nieokreślony(choć Prusy przypuszczał, że dziewczyna narzekała raczej dla zasady), a Gilbert robił wszystko, byle się nie zbłaźnić.

\- Kto tam? - spytał Prusy, otwierając drzwi mieszkania. Był poranek, zbyt wczesna pora na odwiedziny - Za Świadków Jehowy nie, dziękuję. Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać na temat mojej wiary i różnych takich. Zresztą, ja...

Urwał, gdy tylko zobaczył, któż taki stoi w drzwiach.

No to mamy problem, pomyślał, rozpoznając ich gościa, Duży problem.

Przed nim bowiem stała Węgry, uśmiechająca radośnie. Gilbert cofnął się z przyzwyczajenia, oczekując ciosu patelnią i krzyku: "Co tu robi ten Prusak? Zmykaj do siebie, ty bezpański Krzyżaku!".

\- C-Co? - spytał po chwili, gdy spodziewany cios nie nadszedł, a jego duma i głowa nadal były w jednym kawałku.

\- Hejka, Feli! - Elizabeta wkroczyła do mieszkanka swobodnie, po czym rozejrzała się w nim z ciekawości - Jakieś zmiany? Po co ci kalendarz z Madrytu? - wskazała na leżący pod ścianą przedmiot, wynik jednego ze sporów Felicji i Gilberta, zakończonego poprzez wspólne wyjście na targ w pobliskim miasteczku.

\- Ah, to.. - Prusy zmieszał się lekko, zrozumiawszy wreszcie, że (tymczasowo) jego życie zostało oszczędzone - Długa historia. A co ty tu właściwie robisz?

\- Martwiłam się o ciebie, więc przyszłam - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to było oczywiste - Ostatnio zachowywałaś się dziwnie. Oraz nie odpowiadałaś na moje telefony, tylko wysyłałaś sms-y. A przecież tego nie cierpisz.

\- Jakby to wytłumaczyć... - Gilbert zaczął prędko przeglądać w myślach możliwe wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Mógł się tylko modlić, by Felicja usłyszała ich rozmowę i się gdzieś schowała. Gdyby Elizabeta ją zobaczyła... Oh, to by się źle skończyło. 

Bardzo źle.

Jego modlitwy przyniosły skutek, bowiem, gdy tylko Polka usłyszała głos swej przyjaciółki, od razu zrozumiała sytuację. Wiedziała, że Elizabeta nie przepada za Gilbertem i nie miała pojęcia, jak mogłaby wytłumaczyć ich wspólną obecność w mieszkaniu. Dlatego też Felicja zrobiła jedyne, co przyszło jej do głowy - dała nura pod biurko, licząc, że stos papierów spełni swoją rolę jako tarczy.

I może ten fortel byłby się im udał, gdyby nie fakt, że właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie Gilbird, aby zacieśnić więzy z Felicją. Podfrunął do niej i zaczął domagać się uwagi, a gdy jej nie dostał, z rozmysłem zaczął skubać opakowanie niezaczętych jeszcze paluszków.

I wtedy zauważyła go Elizabeta.

\- Feli, czy to nie jest przypadkiem Gilbird? - spytała Węgierka, spoglądając na zajętego ptaka.

\- Musiało ci się pomylić - odparł Prusy, po czym podbiegł do swojego nieodłącznego towarzysza i wyrwał z jego dzioba paczkę paluszków. - Zostaw to!

Gilbird przechylił łebek w bok, a jego oczy pytały: Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem?

\- Nic nie zrobiłeś, ale nie możesz tu być - szepnął Beilschmidt, po czym odwrócił się do Elizabety. 

\- Feli, mnie naprawdę się wydaje, że to ptak Gilberta... - Węgierka nie wydawała się być przekonana. - Wiesz, ten taki dziwny, który zawsze za nim lata. Pamiętasz, zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, jak by smakowały jego przysmażone udka.

\- Oh, naprawdę? - wokół Prus zgromadziła się niebezpieczna aura, łudząco podoba do tej, którą nieraz emanował Rosja. Teraz słowa Polki o zrobieniu z Gilbirda zupy zaczęły nabierać drugiego dna. - Tak mówiłam?

\- No tak - Elizabeta nie zauważyła, bądź też specjalnie zignorowała nastrój Prus, po czym podeszła i przyjrzała się zwierzęciu. Zmrużyła oczy. - Wiesz, słyszałam też, że Gilbert zaginął. Ludwig martwi się o niego. Może lepiej by było mu powiedzieć, że...

\- Nie! - przerwał szybko Prusy, walcząc z wyrzutami sumienia. Przez to całe zawirowanie zapomniał powiedzieć bratu, że nie wróci przez jakiś czas do domu. Ale z drugiej strony... Jak mógłby to zrobić, gdy Zachód był przekonany, że Gilbert swoją komórkę zgubił, a zobaczenie się w cztery oczy odpadało na samym początku? - To znaczy... Generalnie lepiej nie.

Węgry zmrużyła oczy.

\- Feli, jakaś nieswoja dzisiaj jesteś. Coś się stało?

Gilbert poruszył się niespokojnie. Już się domyśliła?

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku - odparł. - Może wyskoczymy gdzieś? Wiesz, tak siedzieć w domu jest trochę nudno...

Podejrzenie w oczach Elizabety tylko się powiększyło.

\- Coś naprawdę jest nie tak. Czy chodzi o Gilberta? Na konferencji zachowywał się dziwnie, ale jeśli coś ci powiedział.. - w jej rękach pojawiła się patelnia, a na jej ustach wytkwitł niebezpieczny uśmiech, który sprawił, że Prusak cofnął się jak najdalej od dziewczyny. Elizabeta była niebezpieczna. A Elizabeta z patelnią była zdecydowanie niebezpieczna i Gilbert nie miał chęci zaznajamiać się z nią bliżej.

\- Naprawdę nic się nie stało - zaprzeczył szybko, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty dostać przyrządem kucharskim po głowie.

Zdezorientowana Węgierka opuściła patelnię.

\- Feli, powiedz mi, co się dzieje. Zachowujesz się dziś zupełnie inaczej. Oraz nie masz na sobie sukienki. Bądź czegokolwiek różowego.

Cholera. Cholera. Tylko tyle przeszło przez głowę Prusakowi.

\- Ze mną jest w najlepszym porządku. Naprawdę. Nie musisz się niczym martwić.

\- Fela, proszę - gdyby Gilbert właśnie nie usłyszał tych słów, nie byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że mówiła to Elizabeta. Węgierka zawsze, ale to zawsze była pewna siebie i nigdy, ale to przenigdy nikogo o nic nie prosila. Ona sama zdobywała to, co chciała. - Powiedz mi, co się dzieje?

Od odpowiedzi uratował Gilberta zmęczony i zrezygnowany głos Felicji, która wstała zza biurka i spojrzała prosto na niego:

\- Chyba lepiej będzie wszystko wyjaśnić, nie sądzisz? Dalsze udawanie nie ma sensu. Elizabeta przejrzała cię doskonale.

Gilbert westchnął ciężko.

No to teraz mieli przerąbane.

Elizabeta odwróciła się gwałtownie w stronę biurka.

\- Gilbert... Co ty tu robisz? - spytała, zdumiona. - Czemu nie jesteś w Niemczech? Ludwig cię szuka już od tygodnia! Co ty robisz u Felicji?

Zmęczony Prusy oparł się o ścianę. Zaraz się zacznie.

\- Tłumacz się, tłumacz - mruknął do Polski, która spiorunowała go wzrokiem, ale on się tym nie przejął. Wiedział, że Felicja nie jest na niego szczerze zła.

To raczej on powinien być na nią zły, że bez konsultacji z nim postanowiła powiedzieć prawdę Węgrom.

Jakby to on zrobił coś takiego, to bez wątpienia Polka byłaby na niego wściekła przez bez mała dwieście lat.

\- Mieszkam - powiedziała po prostu Polska.

\- Jak to, mieszkasz? - powtórzyła Elizabeta, po czym odwróciła się do Gilberta - Felicjo Łukasiewicz, co to ma znaczyć?

Prusak zaś tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jej się pytaj. Ja nie jestem Felicja.

Na sekundę Elizabecie zabrakło oddechu, by zapytać o coś więcej.

\- To się zaczęło tydzień temu, podczas konferencji - wtrąciła się Łukasiewicz, korzystając z dogodnej sytuacji. - Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale zamieniliśmy się ciałami. Więc zabrałam ze sobą Gilberta do Polski. To było jedyne wyjście, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie wiemy, jak to wszystko odczynić.

Patelnia upadła z łoskotem na podłogę.

\- Zamiana...ciałami? - wyszeptała wstrząśnięta Węgierka. To brzmiało niemożliwie głupio. - Czy wyście do końca oszaleli? Takie rzeczy zdarzają się tylko w filmach!

Czerwonooki albinos westchnął, po czym zbliżył się do niej. Elizabeta z trudem słumiła odruch cofnięcia się - nigdy nie przepadała za Prusakiem. On jednak tylko rzucił okiem na złotowłosą dziewczynę stojącą z założonymi rękami, po czym nachylił się do Węgier i powiedział:

\- To naprawdę ja. Felicja Łukasiewicz. Polska - po tym stwierdzeniu ściszył głos i szepnął. - Pamiętasz sierpień 1415? Przyjechałaś do nas wtedy w odwiedziny, po drodze zaś napatoczył się także Ivan, Arthur, Francis... Urządziliśmy niemałe przyjęcie, w sumie bez okazji. A wtedy w dziwnych okolicznościach zaginął ulubiony strój Rodericha. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim stało, ale tak naprawdę to ty postanowiłaś zrobić mu niespodziankę i go nieco ozdobić. Niestety, trochę ci się nie udało, więc poszłaś z tym do mnie, a wtedy...

\- Dobra, dobra, tyle wystarczy! - Elizabeta odsunęła się od białowłosej personifikacji. Wiedziała, co będzie dalej. I z całą pewnością nie była to sytuacja, którą by Gilbert znał. Raz, że nie było go wtedy, dwa, że Felicja by się w życiu nie wyglądała z tego, co zrobiła później Elizabeta. Bo przecież żadna z nich nie była wtedy do końca niewinna...

Zamiana ciałami, co?, pomyślała Elizabeta. 

To by wszystko wyjaśniało. Ich dziwne zachowanie. Zniknięcie Gilberta. Oraz to, dlaczego byli teraz w mieszkaniu Polki.

Byli w mieszkaniu Polki...

\- Dlaczego jesteście tu razem? - spytała po chwili, schylając się po patelnię.

\- Nie było innej opcji! - odparła Felicja - Muszę mieć go na oku! Przecież Gilbert jest w moim ciele!

\- Ah... Rozumiem. I właśnie dlatego mieszkacie ze sobą?

\- Tak.

\- Tylko we dwoje?

\- Tak.

\- I nawet nie przyszło ci do głowy, aby powiedzieć o tym twoim przyjaciołom?

\- Chciałam, ale to by spowodowało tylko większe kłopoty...

Na twarzy Węgierka pojawił się uśmiech, po zobaczeniu którego Gilbert nawet nie próbował uciekać.

Po prostu przygotował się mentalnie na to, co musiało nadejść.

Nawet nie bolało tak mocno, jak się obawiał.

\---

Po kilku minutach Węgry uspokoiła się na tyle, by dało się z nią normalnie porozmawiać. Elizabeta westchnęła, po czym spojrzała na personifikacje krajów - najpierw na jedną, potem na drugą.

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedziała po chwili - Dlaczego musicie ze sobą mieszkać? Przecież ty, Feli, nigdy szczególnie nie interesowałaś się polityką wewnętrzną swojego kraju...

Siedzący na krześle albinos przymknął oczy, kołysząc się powoli.

\- Zaraz spadniesz - mruknął Gilbert, leżący z zadowoleniem na sofie, którą upodobał sobie już od pierwszego dnia, gdy przybył do mieszkania Polki.

\- Oj, zamknij się - odparła Felicja, po czym otworzyła niechętnie oczy i zatrzymała krzesło - Eli, ja muszę go pilnować. Rozumiesz?

\- Ale mimo wszystko... Nie sądzisz, że lepiej by było, gdybyście powiedzieli o tym problemie innym państwom?

Reakcja Felicji i Gilberta była natychmiastowa:

\- Nie ma mowy! - wykrzyknęli razem, doskonale zgrani. Zaraz jednak Prusak parsknął, po czym wrócił do czytania książki. Elizabeta wątpiła, by go to w rzeczywistości interesowała - przecież Gilbert nigdy nie był typem osoby, która by siedziała w jednym miejscu.

\- Po prostu nie chcę, by się na mnie ludzie dziwnie gapili - powiedziała po chwili kłopotliwego milczenia Polska, zaczynając się ponownie bujać na krześle.

Węgierka zamyśliła się. Faktycznie, ona także wolałaby zachować taką sytuację w sekrecie. Mimo tego..

\- Jak doszło w ogóle do tej zamiany? Wyszłaś z konferencji, a jak wróciliście, już byliście tacy?

\- Ten pruski idiota na mnie wpadł - dłoń Polki uniosła się leniwie, wskazując na winnego.

\- Ej, ej, próbowałem cię złapać. To nie moja wina, że upadłaś ze schodów! - zaprotestował Beilschmidt.

\- Nie moja wina, nie moja wina - powtórzyła ironicznie Łukasiewicz. - Taki jest efekt tego, że nie patrzysz, gdzie leziesz. A potem muszę użerać się z tobą przez tydzień.

\- Lepiej użerać się ze mną niż zżerać paluszki w samotności - sparował Prusy.

\- Powiedział towarzyski człowiek, którego zapraszają na każdą możliwą imprezę.

Elizabeta przechyliła lekko głowę w bok, czując, jak kłótnia narasta. Ku jej zdziwieniu, nie doszło jednak do podniesienia tonu - każda kąśliwa uwaga była rzucana ot tak, od niechcenia prawie że.

Słuchała tej dwójki jeszcze przez kilka minut, po czym przerwała im powoli:

\- Wy tak zawsze?

Urwali, a spojrzenie dwóch par oczu - jednej zielonych, drugich zaś czerwonych - przesunęło się na nią.

\- Od pewnego czasu tak - odparła Łukasiewicz, po czym westchnęła, zmieniając temat: - Masz może ochotę na coś dobrego? Ciasta? Herbaty?

\- Herbaty poproszę.

Felicja wstała i weszła do kuchni, nucąc coś pod nosem. Biorąc pod uwagę aktualną sytuację, miała zadziwiająco dobry humor.

Elizabeta spojrzała podejrzliwie na Gilberta.

\- Jesteś pewien, że niczego nie dosypałeś jej do kubka, gdy nie patrzyła?

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz? - obruszył się Prusy. - Ona po prostu jest szczęśliwa, że może się zwierzyć komuś innemu niż mnie.

\- I ciebie to zadowala?

\- Co? - nie zrozumiał Beilschmidt, a Elizabeta tylko uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

\- Nic - odparła. Przynajmniej Gilbert i Felicja pogodzili się ze sobą. Dobrze im to zrobiło. Aż żal było na nich patrzeć, gdy żadne z nich nie odzywało się do siebie. Ich kłótnie jeszcze dało się jakoś przeżyć (choć często kończyło się to patelnianą interwencją), ale cisza panująca między nimi była okropna. Oczywiście, mieli swoje powody - byli wrogami od tak dawna, że część krajów zapomniała, że byli początkowo sojusznikami. Współpracownikami. Przyjaciółmi.

I że gdyby historia potoczyła się inaczej, mogliby się stać kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi.

\---

Elizabeta spędziła w Warszawie dwa tygodnie, zanim dostała wiadomość, że powinna wracać do swojego kraju. Wtedy też dziewczyna z niechęcią opuściła przyjaciół (ku jej zdziwieniu łatwiej przyszło jej zaakceptować osobowość Gilberta jako dziewczyny niż jako chłopaka), obiecując, że gdy tylko będzie mogła, wróci. Oczywiście, nie obeszło się też bez ostrzeżeń, aby zachowywali się grzecznie i nie robili głupich rzeczy.

\- Nie jesteśmy dziećmi - słysząc to, Gilbert wywrócił oczami. Felicja zaś jedynie zbliżyła się do przyjaciółki i raz jeszcze poprosiła, by nikomu nie mówiła o tym, co widziała.

Węgry spojrzała na nią z namysłem, po czym pociągnęła Polskę do kuchni.

\- Wiesz, że z każdym mijającym dniem zmniejsza się szansa, że wrócicie do swoich ciał? - spytała, gdy tylko upewniła się, że Prusak nie może ich podsłuchać.

\- Wiem o tym - odparła Felicja, krzywiąc się delikatnie.

\- Nie ma jakiegoś sposobu? Wybacz, że to powiem, ale średnio podoba mi się myśl, by moja przyjaciółka miała już na zawsze zostać... No wiesz.

W czerwonych oczach Polski pojawiło się zmęczenie.

\- Elizabeta, przecież próbowaliśmy. Już nie jeden raz. Byłaś przy tym. Jedyne, co mi przychodzi do głowy, to... Nie, nieważne. To i tak nie wypali. Ale nie martw się. Damy sobie radę bez wzajemnego zabijania się.

\- Nie martwię się o to, czy się zabijecie, martwię się o to, czy wy... - zaczęła Węgierka, po czym urwała, bojąc się dokończyć myśl i wypowiedzieć słowa na głos. - Mniejsza o to, jesteś pewna, że nie potrzebujecie tu kogoś? Jakiegoś rozjemcy? Toris na pewno...

\- Wyobrażasz sobie Licię i Gilberta siedzących razem w jednym pokoju u prowadzących spokojną rozmowę? - przerwała jej Felicja. - Ja nie. Oni się nienawidzą.

\- Wiesz, podobno wy też się nienawidzicie, a tu proszę, niespodzianka, nazywasz go po imieniu - Elizabeta uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

W oczach Polski pojawiło się niedowierzanie.

\- Jak mam go inaczej nazywać? - prychnęła. - Zresztą... To nie jest tak, że się nienawidzimy - zerknęła podejrzliwie na drzwi do kuchni, niemal spodziewając się, że zaraz stanie w nich Gilbert, po czym nachyliła się do przyjaciółki i wyszeptała jej na ucho: - Początkowo naprawdę dobrze się dogadywaliśmy. Ale później on postanowił być niezależny, zaczęliśmy walczyć... Eli, od drugiej Wojny Światowej minęło już ponad 50 lat. Niby dużo, niby mało. Jeśli sądzisz, że potrafię zapomnieć to, co mi zrobił, to się mylisz. Ja nie zapominam. Mogę wybaczyć. Ale nie zapomnę.

Otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale sama nie wiedziała już, co, więc zrezygnowała. Zamiast tego pokręciła głową i pociągnęła przyjaciółkę do pokoju, ściskając jej dłoń odrobinę mocniej, niż powinna.

\---

Kilka dni po wyjeździe Elizabety życie w domu Polski nabrało rutyny. Rankiem Gilbert wybierał się na zakupy, najczęściej zmuszany do tego przez Polskę. Następnie wspólnie jedli śniadanie, do czym każdy z nich zajmował się sobą do około dwunastej - Felicja najwcześniej oglądała stare seriale bądź pisała z coraz bardziej zdenerwowanym Litwą, któremu nie pozwalała na odwiedziny; Gilbert zaś zajmował się ocenianiem pokaźnej biblioteczki w mieszkaniu, podczytując co ciekawsze książki i najczęściej przerywając je w połowie. Po 12 czasami udawali się do szefa Felicji, gdy tylko Polskę wzięła na to ochota.

Łukasiewicz wzięła też sobie za punkt honoru odprowadzenie Gilberta po Warszawie i okolicach. Nie pomogły jęki Prusaka, że przecież już tu kiedyś bywał, że przecież nie jest mu to do szczęścia potrzebne - Felicja stwierdziła, że Beilschmidt musi poznać tereny, w których przebywa, więc tak też się stało.

Do mieszkania wracali zazwyczaj wieczorem, zmęczeni, ale zadowoleni.

Tak... Udawało im się jakoś funkcjonować, nie doprowadzając się nawzajem do szaleństwa.

W swoim zadowoleniu zapomnieli jednak o jednym fakcie - Ludwig wciąż szukał swojego brata - a jedyna wskazówka, jaką posiadał, znajdowała się w rękach pewnej blondynki o imieniu Felicja.


	7. Chapter 7

Ludwig Beilschmidt nigdy nie lubił podejmować pochopnych decyzji. Szczególnie zaś nie lubił tego robić w sytuacji, gdy chodziło o jego starszego brata. Gilbert już nie raz znikał z domu na kilka dni bez słowa, ale pierwszy raz zdarzyło się, by go aż tyle nie było.

Co gorsza, Ludwig czuł, że zniknięcie Prus na jakiś bliżej nieokreślony związek z posłuchaną rozmową w hotelu. Telefon Gilberta, który dziwnym trafem znalazł się u Felicji... Niemiec nie miał już pojęcia, co o tym myśleć. Co gorsza, Polka urwała z nim kontakty. Nigdy nie były najlepsze, ale teraz ignorowała jego wiadomości, a gdy tylko się odzywał w słuchawce, rozłączała się.

Dlatego właśnie Ludwig Beilschmidt, po wielu rozterkach i wątpliwościach, zdecydował się porozmawiać z dziewczyną osobiście. Nie miał zamiaru uprzedzać jej o wizycie - wszak oboje byli częścią Europy, czyż nie?

Warszawa nie zmieniła się zbytnio od chwili, gdy Ludwig był tam ostatnio. W przeciwieństwie do swego brata, on nie miał nic przeciwko odwiedzaniu swej wschodniej sąsiadki, która jednak ani razu nie ucieszyła się na jego widok. Niemcowi to średnio przeszkadzało, sam także nigdy nie pałał gorątszymi uczuciami do Felicji.

\- Przeklęta pogoda - zaklnął po niemiecku, gdy tylko wysiadł z pociągu na dworcu w Warszawie. Część podróżujących zerknęło na niego ciekawie, wystarczyło jednak tylko jedno złowrogie spojrzenie, by Polacy odwrócili wzrok, nie chcąc wchodzić w drogę Niemcowi. Ludwig uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zadowolony, że wciąż wywołuje respekt, po czym ruszył przed siebie, szukając mieszkania Polki.

\----

Znalezienie mieszkania Felicji przyszło mu prosto, bez wysiłku.

Tylko jedynym problemem było to, iż w mieszkaniu nie było nikogo.

Po kilku minutach uporczliwego wciskaniu dzwonka do drzwi, Ludwig westchnął, przyznając się do porażki. Łukasiewicz nie było w kawalerce, co oznaczało, że musiała być...gdzieś.

\- Przyjdę tu jeszcze! - obiecał drzwiom Ludwig, wycofując się taktycznie. Już i tak czuł na sobie wściekle spojrzenie staruszki z naprzeciwka, której zapewnie przerwał sen, a on wolał się takim osobom nie sprzeciwiać. Miał niezbyt miłe wspomnienia związane ze zirytowanymi staruszkami. One były najgorsze - jak jedna taka się do ciebie przyczepiła, nie była w stanie odpuścić. Potrafiły nachodzić go miesiącami. 

Niemiec odwrócił się więc, po czym opuścił blok, zarzucając na siebie kaptur, by choć trochę osłonić się przed nieustępliwym deszczem. Możnaby stwierdzić, że to kwiecień, a nie maj, pomyślał Beilschmidt, przedzierając się przez zatłoczone ulice. Nie miał specjalnego pomysłu, gdzie mogła by być Polska, postanowił więc przeszukać okolice. Może przy odrobinie szczęścia udałoby mu się ją znaleźć...

\----

Szczęście dopisało mu po trzech godzinach.

Ludwig zamarł, po czym siłą powstrzymał się od przetarcia oczu, gdyż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Ale tak, wzrok go nie mylił. Byli tam, siedzieli przy oknie w jednej z restauracji. Nie zauważyli go, zajęci rozmową z sobą. Czasami jedno coś powiedziało, na co drugie parskało śmiechem.

Co gorsza, oboje wydawali się nieźle bawić.

A podobno byli skłóceni. Nie mieli się nienawidzić? Nie mieli mieć dosyć swej wzajemnej obecności? Ponoć jedno nie było w stanie przebywać z drugim zbyt długo w jednym pokoju.

A podobno Gilberta nie było w Polsce.

Mimo tego był tu, siedział sobie spokojnie, zajęty swym małym romansem i nic nie robił sobie z tego, iż jego młodszy brat się zamartwia. Musiał o tym wiedzieć. Aż tak głupi to chyba nie był, czyż nie?

W pierwszej chwili Ludwig miał ochotę od razu wparować do restauracji i zabrać ze sobą brata, nie zważając na jego wątpliwości bądź sprzeciwy. Dopiero po chwili Niemcy stwierdził, że będzie łaskawy i wysłucha Prusy, a dopiero potem zabierze go do domu. Oczywiście, jeśli ten się wytłumaczy z zaistniałej sytuacji.

W końcu do nóg Ludwiga dotarło, że muszą się ruszyć i Niemiec wszedł do budynku, omiatając beznamiętnie beznadziejny wystrój. Kogo by interesowały jakieś stare zdjęcia bądź wycinki z gazet? Obsługa zerknęła na wchodzącego ciekawie, ten jednak skierował się od razu tam, gdzie powinien - do miejsca, gdzie jego kochany starszy brat siedział z drobną dziewczyną.

Twarz dziewczyny uniosła się z zaciekawiem do góry, gdy podszedł do nich. Gilbert także podąrzył za jej spojrzeniem, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumieniem.

\- Co ty tu robisz, szwabie? - odezwał się na powitanie po polsku.

Jego towarzyszka chwyciła go za rękę i szepnęła coś natarczywie, ale albinos nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

\- To raczej ja powinienem cię o to pytać - wydusił z siebie Ludwig, wstrząśnięty obcesowym zachowaniem brata. - Podobno miało cię nie być w Polsce. Szukałem cię.

Siedząca obok białowłosego Elizabeta uniosła się powoli.

\- Ja ci to wszystko wytłumaczę - spróbował Gilbert, patrząc w jego kierunku i unosząc ręce w pokojowym geście. - Na twoim miejscu bym zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Naprawdę. To zły pomysł.

Ludwig zmrużył oczy, nie rozumiejąc, co Prusy ma na myśli.

\- Co chcesz...

Nie dokończył, bowiem w tej samej chwili jego głowę przeszył nagły ból.

A potem zapadła ciemność i nie było już nic.

\---

\- Proszę, powiedzcie mi, że on żyje i że nie zabiłem własnego brata - odezwał się po chwili milczenia blady jak płótno Gilbert.

Felicja wymieniła spojrzenie z Elizabetą, która opadła z westchnieniem na siedzenie.

\- Dlatego mówiłam, że to zły pomysł - odparła Polka. - A ty lepiej oddaj tą tacę temu kelnerowi, bo zaraz nam za zawał zejdzie.

Beilschmidt ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na kawałek metalu, który trzymał w dłoniach, zupełnie jakby wciąż nie docierało do niego to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.

To był impuls. Zobaczył Ludwiga rozmawiającego z Felicją, więc zrobił to, co mógł. Przypadek sprawił, że najbliżej siebie miał kelnera.

Brat go zabije, jak się o tym wszystkim dowie.

\- A, faktycznie. Dziękuję za pożyczenie mi tacy - mruknął Gilbert, po czym wyciągnął w stronę mężczyzny dłoń z tacą.

Ten jednak cofnął się ze strachem.

\- Trzeba wezwać pogotowie... Policję... Straż pożarną... - wymamrotał, po czym odbiegł, starając się znaleźć jak najdalej od tych strasznych ludzi.

\- Może jeszcze oddział antyterrorystów? - rzuciła Elizabeta, patrząc na niego z niesmakiem.

\- I patrz, co żeś zrobił! - syknęła Felicja do Gilberta - Zaraz będziemy mieli kłopoty!

Wstała, po czym zakomenderowała:

\- Musimy się zbierać - głośniej zaś dodała: - Drodzy państwo, proszę się nie martwić. Ten mężczyzna był poszukiwanym kryminalistą, którego dzięki państwu udało nam się złapać.

\- Był? - jęknął Gilbert z przerażeniem.

\- O jednego szwaba mniej, świat się stał piękniejszy - mruknęła Polska, a głośniej kontynuowała: - Proszę nie wpadać w panikę, sytuacja została opanowana. Odpowiednie służby bezpieczeństwa zaraz się tu zjawią.

Palec kelnera zamarł nad przyciskiem z napisem "wybierz".

Felicja zaś schyliła się i zarzuciła ciało nieprzytomnego Ludwiga na plecy. Skrzywiła się pod jego ciężarem, po czym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Elizabeta i Gilbert, chcąc nie chcąc, poszli w jej ślady. Węgierka uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco w stronę gości.

O dziwo, nikt nie próbował ich zatrzymać.

\----

W mieszkaniu Felicji trwała burzliwa dyskusja.

\- Niby dlaczego to ja miałam go nieść przez całą drogę? Jestem dziewczyną! - spytała Polska, patrząc ze złością i pogardą na leżącego na środku pokoju Niemca.

\- Jakby nie patrzeć, masz teraz ciało niesamowitych Prus, czyli nie ma nic, czego byś nie potrafiła! - wykrzyknął Gilbert, po czym spoważniał. - Nie lepiej by było go przenieść? Aż żal mi się robi, gdy patrzę, jak tak leży...

\- Chcesz, to sam se przenoś tego hitlerowca! - parsknęła Łukasiewicz. - Mam dosyć jego gęby na najbliższe tysiąc lat.

Patelnia poszła w ruch, powstrzymując rodzący się konflikt.

\- Tak czy siak, trzeba zdecydować, co z nim zrobimy - odezwała się powoli Elizabeta, obserwując jak Gilbert schyla się i próbuje ułożyć swego młodszego brata na kanapie, tej samej, na której sam nieraz czytywał lektury.

\- Możemy go spalić - zaproponowała od razu Felicja. - Znam dobre miejsce. Jeśli zrobimy to w nocy, to nikt się nie dowie.

\- Feli, to zły pomysł - sprzeciwiła się Elizabeta - Swąd będzie okropny. Masz pojęcie, jak długo później ten zapach cię prześladuje? Nie chce zejść w ogóle z ubrań.

\- To możemy kupić nowe...

\- A naprawdę chce ci się chodzić po galeriach? Teraz?

Gilbertowi aż ręce opadły.

\- W tym masz problem? - spytał, tracąc powoli wiarę w ludzkość. A przynajmniej w swoje towarzyszki.

\- W takim razie może wrzucimy go do Wisły? Na wiosnę dużo osób się topi - Felicja nie zauważyła w swoim rozumowaniu niczego złego.

\- Chce ci się go tam zanosić? Feli, wiesz, ile on waży?

\- Zamówimy taksówkę.

\- I mam płacić za niego? Niech mi jego kraj odda! Myślisz, że mi zapłacą?

\- Są w Unii, więc teoretycznie powinniśmy się wspierać... - mruknęła Polka. - Może ktoś by się dołożył...

\- Cóż, może Francja chciałby się odegrać za tą Alzację i Lotaryntię. Trzebaby go spytać. Masz do niego numer? Albo nie, on znowu rzuci jakiś sprośnym żartem.

\- To co niby chcesz zrobić? Ciała się trzeba jakoś pozbyć - Felicja zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Możemy je po prostu porzucić gdzieś w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce - zaproponowała Węgierka.

\- Jasne, a potem cała Europa mi się zwali na głowę, że zasztyletowałam go w centrum Warszawy! - Felicja wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze z irytacją. - Nikt go nie może rozpoznać, rozumiesz? Zakopmy go w lesie!

Elizabeta skrzywiła się. Gilbert otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale właścicielka najbardziej niebezpiecznej patelni na świecie wyprzedziła go:

\- W lesie? Feli, sama mówiłaś, że jesteśmy w centrum Warszawy! Nie chce mi się tyle jechać. Możnaby w tym czasie zrobić tyle ciekawych rzeczy...

\- Bądźcie przez chwile poważne! - warknął Prusy, piorunując obie personifikacje. Na twarzy Węgier i Polski pojawił się uśmiech, od którego Gilbertowi aż zrobiło się niedobrze.

Stworzył potwory... Nie trzeba było atakować Ludwiga.

Jakim cudem wylądował z takimi kobietami?

\- Mówimy o moim bracie! - zauważył. - Moim bracie! Moim bracie!

\- Tak, zauważyłyśmy - Felicja wywróciła oczami. - I?

\- Nie możemy zabić Niemiec! Mojego brata!

\- Ojejku, to on nadal żyje? - zdumiała się Polska. - Mój błąd.

Na jej twarzy widniało zdumienie tak szczerze, że przez chwilę Gilbert zaczął na poważnie się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie żył przez miesiąc pod jednym dachem z sadystką większą od Rosji. Zaraz jednak Łukasiewicz spoważniała, a z jej oczu zniknął niezdrowy blask.

\- Zostawiając tę kwestię na bok, najlepiej będzie, jeśli to ty mu wszystko wytłumaczysz - powiedziała po chwili - Osobiście wolałabym zobaczyć tego szwaba na dnie Bałtyku, ale nie mam ochoty rozpoczynać wojny z całą Europą z tak głupiego powodu. Zaraz powinien się obudzić, więc decyzję pozostawiam tobie. Powiesz mu o zamianie ciałami, udasz, że to były tylko jego zwidy - twoja decyzja. Elizabeta, masz ochotę na zrobienie jakiś zakupów?

Węgierka poderwała się od razu.

\- Jestem za. Gilbert, powodzenia. 

Zamachały mu obie, po czym prędko wyszły z mieszkania, zostawiając braci samych.

Gilbert spojrzał z rozpaczą na drzwi.

\- Za jakie grzechy muszę się z nimi użerać? - wymamrotał pod nosem. - Ktoś tam na górze chyba mnie nienawidzi, skoro dał nam takie sąsiadki!

\---

Wspomnienia uderzyły w Ludwiga, jeszcze zanim ten otworzył oczy. Poderwał się szybko, niemal krzycząc:

\- Gilbert! Ty mały...!

Urwał, zorientowawszy się, że znajduje się w nieznanym mu miejscu. Był to niewielki, acz przytulny pokój. On sam zaś leżał na sofie, przykryty kocem, który ktoś musiał mu przynieść. Okna zasłonięte były żaluzjami, a sam pokój okrywał półmrok. Jedynym źródłem światła była lampka blisko drewnianego biurka, przy którym siedziała złotowłosa dziewczyna zaczytana w książce, której tytułu Niemcy nie mógł zobaczyć.

Gdy tylko dziewczyna usłyszała go, drgnęła, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Zamiast tego spytała:

\- Dobrze się już czujesz? Dobrze widzieć, że odzyskałeś przytomność.

Ludwig zrzucił z siebie koc i spuścił nogi z kanapy. Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na dziewczynę. Tak, bez wątpienia była to Felicja Łukasiewicz. Polska.

\- To twoje mieszkanie? - spytał Niemiec, ignorując wcześniejsze słowa dziewczyny - Jak się tu znalazłem?

\- Felicja cię zaniosła. I tak, to mieszkanie Polski. Można by też powiedzieć, że chwilowo jest moje. 

Coś w słowach blondynki nie pasowało Ludwigowi. Od kiedy mówiła o sobie w trzeciej osobie?

\- Mniejsza o to - mężczyzna machnął ręką, po czym podszedł do biurka. Tymi rozważaniami zajmie się później. - Gdzie jest Gilbert?

Ona jednak milczała. Ludwig Zacisnął zęby, po czym spytał

\- Gdzie jest Gilbert Beilschmidt? Widziałem go z Węgrami w tamtej restauracji! I nie próbuj robić ze mnie idioty! Mówiłaś, że nie wiesz, gdzie jest mój brat, a on tymczasem był tutaj, w Polsce! Co ty ukrywasz? Dlaczego mnie okłamałaś?

Blondynka odwróciła się powoli, a jej zielone oczy spoczęły na Ludwigu. Zawahała się, po czym westchnęła.

\- Zabije je kiedyś - wymamrotała pod nosem. - Naprawdę, coś im kiedyś zrobię za to, że zostawiły to wszystko na mojej głowie.

Niemiec zacisnął usta.

\- Pytałem. Cię. O. Coś. - Wyrzucił z siebie. Czy naprawdę mówił tak niewyraźnie, że nie była w stanie tego zrozumieć? Dobra, widział, że jego wschodnia sąsiadka ma coś nie tak z głową, ale zawsze zwalał to na tą przeklętą słowiańską krew. Cała ich rodzinka była dziwna.

Blondynka raz jeszcze westchnęła, tym razem jakby z rozpaczą. 

\- Zachód, pomyśl przez chwilę. Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne, że niesamowite Prusy znikają z dnia na dzień, a później jego komórka znajduje się w Polsce? Że gdy przyjeżdżasz do Warszawy, znajdujesz go rozmawiającego spokojnie z Elizabetą, a potem nagle tracisz przytomność? Naprawdę, czy tak ciężko się wszystkiego domyślić?

Na ułamek sekundy Ludwig zamarł.

Słowa, które wypowiedziała dziewczyna, tak bardzo do niej nie pasowały.

Tak, jedno było pewne - coś było tu nie tak, bardzo nie tak.

Ale mimo tych złych myśli Ludwig skrzywił się, powtarzając jedynie swoje wcześniejsze pytania:

\- Gdzie jest mój brat? I coś mi zrobiła, że straciłem przytomność?

Zielone oczy Słowianki z nagłym zainteresowaniem zaczęły przyglądać się deskom w podłodze.

\- Dobra, przyznam się, ogarnęła mnie panika - mruknęła - Dlatego dostałeś tacą po głowie.

Niemcy poczuł, jakby po raz drugi ktoś go uderzył. Czyli to była ona? To ona go pozbawiła przytomności?

Czyli ona od samego początku widziała, że Gilbert jest w Polsce?

A mimo to milczała?

\- Że co? - spytał z niedowierzaniem. - Ogłuszyłaś mnie? Ty?

Skrzywiła się.

\- No, przykro mi. To był efekt chwili. Ale obiecuję ci, że już nigdy tego więcej nie zrobię, więc nie musisz się gniewać, dobrze?

Słowa te przyniosły przeciwny efekt. Ludwig wstał gwałtownie.

\- Myślisz, że to przyjemne zostać ogłoszonym? Nie sądzisz, że wypadałoby choćby porozmawiać? 

Urwał.

\- Nie o tym miałem z tobą mówić! - uświadomił sobie. - Gilbert. Gdzie on jest?

Słowianka robiła wszystko, aby na niego nie spojrzeć.

\- To... Skomplikowane. Lepiej, abyś usiadł.

\- Słuchaj, nie wiem, co ci Gilbert naopowiadał, ale naprawdę...

Dłoń Polki uderzyła gwałtownie w blat stołu, zaskakując Ludwiga po raz kolejny.

\- Nie, teraz to ty mnie masz słuchać, Zachód! - powiedziała dobitnie blondynka, a jej spojrzenie spoczęło na Niemcu. - Mam już dość tej głupiej zabawy w przepychanki. Oraz uważam, że zasługujesz na to, aby znać prawdę. Więc bądź łaskaw się zamknąć na chwilę i mnie posłuchać. Dla twojej wiadomości, ani ja, ani Felicja się o to nie prosiliśmy. I żadnemu z nas się nie podoba.

Na te słowa Ludwig nie miał już pojęcia, co powinien odpowiedzieć.

\- O czym ty znowu bredzisz, Felicja...? - zaczął Niemiec.

\- Do cholery jasnej, słuchaj w końcu człowieka! - zirytowała się blondynka.

Ludwig umilkł, zszokowany.

Co tu się odwalało?

Pozwolił więc dziewczynie opowiedzieć najdziwniejszą historię, jaką słyszał w życiu: o tym, jak Gilbert i Felicja zamienili się ciałami. O tym, dlaczego zdecydowali zachować to w tajemnicy. O tym, że jedynie Elizabeta wiedziała, co się wydarzyło.

\- ... Więc kiedy zobaczyłem, jak rozmawiasz z Felicją, spanikowałem - kończyła złotowłosa dziewczyna, obserwując bacznie brata .- A potem przenieśliśmy cię tutaj, a Felicja i Elizabeta się zmyły.

Na zakończenie zielonooka prychnęła, jakby kpiąc sobie z jej towarzyszek.

\- Zostawiły mi wszystko na moich barkach! - żaliła się blondynka. - I wierz mi, nie chcesz wiedzieć, o czym dyskutowały, gdy już łaskawie cię tu przyniosły. Jedna drugiej warta.

Słowianka raz jeszcze prychnęła.

Ludwig poruszył się lekko, wyrwany z marazmu, gdy Felic... Gdy Gilbert podszedł do niego, a następnie mocno klepnął przyjacielsko w plecy, jakby to wszystko miało załatwić.

\- No, to jak, idziemy się czegoś napić, Zachód? - spytał z uśmiechem na ustach.

Ludwig zamrugał oczami.

\- Przepraszam, co?

Usta Gilberta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, gdy miał zamiar powtórzyć swą propozycję. Jego młodszy brat wciąż wygladał jakby był w wielkim szoku, ale to nic. Grunt, że w końcu się o tym dowiedział. I nie zareagował tak tragicznie, jak by mógł. Najwyraźniej uwierzył w słowa Prusaka - tylko Ludwig mógł tak od razu zaakceptować takie rzeczy. Gdyby to tylko mógł się z nim zamienić ciałami, a nie z tą po stokroć przeklętą, szaloną Polką...

\- Jak mówiłem, poszlibyśmy się napić. To chyba dobry pomysł, no nie?

Ludwig kiwnął głową.

\- Tak. Z całą pewnością.

Aby ogarnąć tę sytuację, potrzebował czegoś, co miało procenty. Im więcej, tym lepiej.

Gilbert uśmiechnął się z radością.

\- Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć, Zachód! - wykrzyknął, kierując się do kuchni. Zaraz wrócił, niosąc w ręku dwie butelki oraz szklanki. - Co o tym sądzisz?

Ludwig uniósł brew.

\- Ukradłeś to Felicji? - spytał.

\- Hej, teoretycznie to jest moje. To jest jej ciało, no nie? A więc tak jakby jestem nią. Co jej, to moje.

Uśmiechnął się, usiadł przy niewielkim stoliku i zachęcił brata, by zrobił to samo. Ludwig powoli zbliżył się, a następnie sięgnął po butelkę.

\- A kyż - Gilbert pacnął jego dłoń, gdy ta się za bardzo zbliżyła. - Ja nalewam. Sio mi z brudnymi łapami.

Niemcy cofnął dłoń.

\- Już jestem grzeczny - powiedział, obserwując, jak jego brat nalewa im napitku, dbając o tym, by było po równo. - Od kiedy jesteś taki sprawiedliwy?

Gilbert wzruszył ramionami.

\- A tak wyszło. Masz - podał mu szklankę. - Nasze zdrowie!

Ludwig niepewnie przyjął szklankę.

\- Nasze zdrowie - powtórzył.

Wraz z wypiciem zawartości szklanki, przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po jego ciele. O tak, teraz to wszystko nabrało sensu. Jego brat znalazł się w ciele dziewczyny? Eee tam, jakoś się to naprawi.

Po kilkunastu minutach rozmowy o niczym oraz po opróżnieniu jednej butelki, w końcu odważył się spytać o coś, co ciekawiło to od samego początku.

\- Te, Gilbert - zaczął.

\- Hm? - Prusak przymknął oczy.

\- Skoro jesteś w jej ciele...

\- To?

Ludwig nachylił się do brata.

\- Patrzyłeś w cycki? - ściszył głos.

Gilbert rozchylił powieki i spojrzał na brata, jakby ten był niespełna rozumu.

\- A jak myślisz?

Ludwig zamrugał szybko oczami.

\- O kurwa - wyrwało mu się. - I jak?

Gilbert uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć?

Niemiec przełknął głośno ślinę. Propozycja była kusząca. I to bardzo. Felicja Felicją, ale nie licząc charakteru, to dziewczyna ciało miała całkiem ładnie.

\- Coś ty, nie dam ci patrzeć! - zaśmiał się Gilbert. - Felicja by mnie zabiła na miejscu. Serio. Wierz mi, ona chyba byłaby to tego zdolna. A nawet nie chyba, tylko na pewno.

\- Wiesz, weź pod uwagę, że...

Nie zdołał dokończyć, bowiem w tym samym momencie klucz w drzwiach przekręcił się.

\- Szybko, chowaj to - syknął Gilbert, prędko zbierając szklanki i kładząc je pod stół. - Bo zrobi się afera.

Luwig pospieszył mu z pomocą. I w samą porę, bowiem można było usłyszeć znajome głosy, które były coraz bliżej. Gilbert zerknął ukradkiem na zegarek. To już taka godzina? Rozmowa z bratem zeszła mu dłużej, niż myślał.

\- Jo-hoł! - zawołała radośnie Felicja, wchodząc z przytupem do mieszkania. Za nią Elizabeta wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę chwycić się z rozpaczą w czoło. - Jak tam przebiegło wasze cudowne, szwabskie i rodzinne spotkanie po latach? Wow, dom nadal się trzyma. Gilbuś, skarbie, jestem pod wrażeniem. Może coś ci kupię w nagrodę?

\- Nie trzeba - wycedził przez zęby Beilschmitch, piorunując Słowiankę wzrokiem i przechodząc z przyzwyczajenia na polski: - Możnaby wiedzieć, coś ty sobie myślała, gdy tak chamsko wyszłaś ze swoją ukochaną przyjaciółką?

\- Oh, nie chciałam wam przeszkadzać. Wiem przecież, jak ważne są chwile samotności. Podczas tak cudownego spotkania nie była wam potrzebna moja obecność, czyż nie?

\- Potrzebny to jest tobie rozum.

\- A tobie dobre maniery. Nikt cię tego nie nauczył? Jaki przykład dajesz bratu? Biedne Niemięczątko zaraz nam tu na zawał zejdzie.

\- Nie istnieje takie zdrobnienie - zauważył zimno Gilbert.

\- Co za pech - Polska wywróciła oczami - W takim razie na mocy polskiego prawa dziś je stwarzam. Jestem Polską, więc to chyba nie problem, czyż nie?

\- Powiedziała ta, która aby porozmawiać z prezydentem potrzebuje mojej pomocy.

Gdzieś obok nich Elizabeta westchnęła ciężko, wyminęła ich, po czym podeszła do Ludwiga, który z szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwował cały dialog.

\- To się prędko nie skończy - mruknęła Węgierka, siadając na wolnym krześle. - Gilbert ci wszystko powiedział? I czy wy zabraliście Feli jej cenne zapasy alkoholu?

Niemiec kiwnął głową, raz, krótko, obiecując sobie solennie, że zignoruje część pytania dotyczącą alkoholu.

\- Nie chciałem w to wierzyć, ale widząc to - wskazał w stronę Felicji i Gilberta, będących nadal w swoim świecie - niestety, wszystko zrozumiałem. Teraz wszystko nabrało sensu. Dlaczego Gilbert nie odbierał telefonu. Oraz czemu tak nagle zniknął. Właśnie, nie znaleźliście jakiegoś sposoby, jak to odkręcić? Znam w Niemczech kilku specjalistów, może oni by...

\- Nie dam się zbadać jakimś podejrzanym niemieckim lekarzom! - Felicja zareagowała nagle, przerywając swój słowny pojedynek z Gilbertem. - Nie ma mowy. Nie i już!

\- To nie są jacyś podejrzani lekarze, tylko... - zaczął Ludwig, ale jego starszy brat przerwał mu, zerkając na Polkę.

\- Widzisz? A nie mówiłem? - spytał triumfalnie. - Zawsze tak się kończy! Jesteś pełna uprzedzeń i zawsze masz pretensje do wszystkiego, co ja lub Ludwig byśmy ci zaproponowali!

\- Jestem uprzedzona i mam ku temu powody! - przez twarz Słowianki przemknął wyraz wściekłości. - I nie mieszaj swojego brata w sprawy między mną a tobą. Jeśli masz coś do mnie, to powiedz mi to prosto w twarz!

Elizabeta zerwała się, po czym chwyciła ją za ramię, próbując przemówić jej do rozsądku.

\- Feli... Proszę. Uspokój się.

Polska prychnęła, zerkając na Prusaka, którego oczy lśniły od ledwie wstrzymywanej wściekłości.

\- To niech on się pierwszy opanuje.

\- Ja? - Gilbert uniósł brwi. - Jestem wcieleniem spokoju.

\- Chyba wcieleniem demona, który zstąpił z piekieł, aby uprzykrzać mi życie - mruknęła Słowianka, przenosząc niechętnie spojrzenie na Ludwiga. - Skoro już mowa o demonach, widzę, że drugi z nich zdążył już się rozgościć w moich skromnych progach.

Niemiec poruszył się lekko, niepewien, co powinien zrobić w tej sytuacji. Najchętniej wróciłby z bratem do domu, ale nie mógł przecież zabrać go w ciele Felicji! Zamiast tego więc tylko odpowiedział:

\- A gdzie się podziało wasze słynne przysłowie "gość w dom, Bóg w dom"?

\- Uciekło, gdy tylko zobaczyło największego wroga Pana. Zapomniałeś, kto z takim uporem masowo mordował Jego wyznawców niecałe 70 lal temu?

\- I kto tu teraz jest rasistą? - wtrącił się Gilbert, zauważając, w jakim kierunku zmierza ta rozmowa. Felicja bowiem wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała zaczął długą rozmowę o przeszłości, a to w towarzystwie niemieckich braci nie mogło się dobrze skończyć. - Felicja, skończ już z tym. Pokłócisz się z Ludwigiem innym razem, dobrze?

Polska prychnęła.

\- Innym razem, innym razem. Jakby to coś miało zmienić. I nie traktuj rzeczy, która jest dla mnie ważna, jakby to był tylko kaprys dziecka. Jestem od ciebie starsza, radzę ci o tym nie zapominać. 

Gilbert wywrócił oczami.

\- Tak, tak, wiemy to - tym razem to Elizabeta zdecydowała się zareagować. - A teraz, skoro doszliście już do wniosku, jak bardzo nie ma sensu w tym momencie kłótnia, proponuję zająć się inną sprawą. Jakbyście nie wiedzieli, mamy gościa.

Felicja i Gilbert spojrzeli na Ludwiga, na siebie samych, po czym raz jeszcze na Ludwiga, by ostentacyjnie odwrócić od siebie spojrzenia.

\- Pójdę przygotować herbaty - mruknęła Słowianka.

\- To ja nakarmię Gilbirda - zaproponował Prusak.

Gdy tylko tamta dwójka zniknęła za drzwiami, w pokoju zapanowała dziwna cisza. Ludwig raz jeszcze spojrzał na Elizabetę.

\- Em.. Dziękuję - powiedział po chwili.

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się.

\- Za co?

\- Za to, że ich uspokoiłaś. Po tej zamianie ciałami są jeszcze gorsi niż zazwyczaj.

Węgierka uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Fakt, nie jest prosto z nimi wytrzymać. Choć dotąd kłócili się raczej z zasady niż z wściekłości... - dodała, przykuwając tym uwagę Niemca.

\- Oni... Wcześniej byli przyjaciółmi, prawda? - spytał, korzystając z okazji, iż tamta dwójka nie ma szansy go usłyszeć.

Elizabeta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Kiedyś tak. Ale potem wszystko się zmieniło. Fela poznała Torisa, a Gilbert postanowił się zbuntować... Na pewno o tym wiesz, więc nawet nie ma o czym mówić.

Podniosła się raźnie, tylko po to, aby zajrzeć do kuchni, gdzie Felicja siedziała przy czajniku, wpatrując się w ogień, jakby miał zaraz wyrwać się spod kontroli i spalić całe mieszkanie. Elizabeta uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc zachowanie przyjaciółki, gdyż po jej nieobecnym spojrzeniu poznała, iż tak naprawdę jest myślami daleko, daleko stąd. Być może ona także wspominała swą przeszłość - niejedna personifikacja kraju tak robiła, gdy pragnęła uciec od rzeczywistości. I najczęściej udawało im się to doskonale.

Elizabeta zamknęła cicho drzwi kuchni, postanawiając dać Słowiance chwilę samotności, których ostatnio tak miała niewiele. Kątem oka dostrzegła jeszcze, jak Gilbert karmi swego ptaka kawałkami chleba, który musiał wyciagnąć z lodówki, próbując za wszelką cenę nie popatrzeć na siedzącą na przeciwnym krańcu stołu Słowiankę.

Węgierka z namysłem zerknęła na Ludwiga, który zatopił się w internecie, szukając pomysłu, jak pomóc bratu, po czym wyciągnęła swoją komórkę i, korzystając z chwili nieuwagi swojego towarzystwa, wybrała jedną osobę ze swoich kontaktów.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać - odezwała się, jeszcze zanim osoba po drugiej stronie zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Ty, Elizabeta? - głos słyszany przez komórkę wydawał się być zmęczonym.

\- Ja. Uważam, że tylko ty możesz mi pomóc. Posłuchaj uważnie...

Gdy tylko wytłumaczyła całą sytuację, jej rozmówca wydał dźwięk, jakby zakrztusił się jakimś napojem. Węgierka zerknęła podejrzliwie na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Było już dawno po południu.

\- To dość...ciekawa sytuacja. - Rozmówca odkalsznął kilka razy, a potem westchnął. - Zobaczę, co się da z tym zrobić. Daj mi trochę czasu, a potem powiem ci, czy coś możemy na to poradzić.

Elizabeta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Czekam - mruknęła, wyłączając komórkę, gdyż w tej samej chwili z kuchni wyłoniły się znajome blond włosy oraz zielone oczy. Gilbert zerknął na Elizabetę, a potem odwrócił prędko wzrok, przyspieszył kroku i usiadł obok brata, wciąż zatopionego w elektronice.

_Ciekawe, czy się uda..._ Pomyślała Elizabeta, obserwując rodzeństwo Niemców. _Inaczej będziemy mieli problemy._


	8. Chapter 8

Pomysł wyjazdu pojawił się nagle i niespodziewanie.

\- Sądzę, że powinniście się raz na zawsze pogodzić - powiedziała Elizabeta dzień po tym, jak Ludwig niechętnie wrócił do Niemiec, oznajmiając wszem i wobec, że będzie dzwonić i że jeszcze tu wróci. - Od waszych kłótni aż mnie głową boli.

Początkowo protestowali. Oboje. Felicja jęczała, że nie ma ochoty spędzać ani jednego dnia dłużej w towarzystwie Prusaka, jeśli nie musi. Że i tak się nie pogodzą. Gilbert stwierdził po prostu, że akurat w to jedno miejsce nie chce wracać. Że ma z nim związane złe wspomnienia.

Ale Elizabeta była nieubłagana. Po kilku dniach i kilkunastu - a może nawet kilkudziesieciu - zamachnięciach się jej ulubioną patelnią wygoniła tą dwójkę z kawalerki Felicji. Nie mieli wyboru, musieli się jej podporządkować. Gdy tylko Elizabeta chciała, bywała straszniejsza od Ivana.

\- Aby było jasne - tylko się przypatrzymy. Pozwiedzamy. A potem wracamy - powiedziała Felicja, siedząc naburmuszona w wagonie pociągowym.

\- Przecież taki był plan od samego początku - mruknął Gilbert. - A tak nawiasem mówiąc, że wasze Pendolino są do kitu.

\- To kitu to jest twój gust. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu ubrałeś się w to...coś - Felicja wskazała na białą pelerynę, którą miał na sobie Gilbert.

\- Mam dość tego wszechobecnego deszczu - odparł jedynie Prusak. - Teraz już pamiętam, dlaczego nigdy nie lubiłem tego klimatu.

\- Nie przesadzaj, klimat Niemiec nie jest aż tak różny od klimatu Polski - Felicja wywróciła oczami.

\- Tak ci się tylko wydaje, biedna dziewczyno ze wschodu.

\- Odezwał się bogaty panicz z zachodu, który nie ma nawet własnego państwa.

\- To już znam, powiedz coś kreatywnego - Gilbert ziewnął rozdzierająco, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Felicja przechyliła głowę w bok.

\- Wiesz, jeśli rozmowa ze mną jest aż taka nudna, mogę przestać milczeć. Ale wtedy nie mam pojęcia, co byś zrobił bez mojego jakże wielkiego wsparcia.

\- Żyłbym w spokoju, tak jak żyłem, zanim nie musiałaś wszystkiego zepsuć w moim życiu - powiedział po prostu Gilbert, zapatrzony w mijający krajobraz za oknem. Już nawet nie miał ochoty się z nią kłócić. W sumie to przywykł do tego, że zawsze grają w te bezsensowne gry słowne, które nigdy nie mają zwycięzcy.

\- Gdybyś wtedy na mnie nie spadł, nie musielibyśmy teraz tu być - odparła Felicja. - Dobra, dobra, nic już nie mów - dodała, wyprzedzając ripostę rozmówcy, który już otwierał usta, by zaprotestować. - To była też w części moja wina, tak, wiem. Ale jakby nie patrzeć, co ty na mnie spadłeś.

\- Przeprosiłem, prawda? - westchnął Gilbert.

\- Nie, właściwie to nie - odezwała się zaskoczona Słowianka. - Ty nigdy mnie nie przepraszasz.

Tym razem to Prusak zmarszczył brwi z zaskoczeniem.

\- Przecież już się za tamto pogodziliśmy, nie?

\- Zgoda to jedno, przeprosiny to drugie. No nieważne, wątpię, by taki facet jak ty był w stanie zrozumieć kobiece serce. Idę spać, złej nocy ci życzę.

Powiedziawszy to, Felicja zamknęła oczy z mocnym postanowieniem niereagowania na żadne zaczepki Gilberta. Lekko się spięła, czekając na gorzkie słowa, które musiały zaraz paść.

Tak się jednak nie stało. Prusak przygryzł lekko wargę, zastanawiając się nad ostatnimi słowami Słowianki. Aż tak bardzo było dla niej ważne to, by powiedział jej to, co myśli? Nie wystarczał jej sam fakt, iż próbował poprawić swe zachowanie?

Gilbert pamięcią wrócił do tych najdawniejszych czasów, gdy jeszcze walczyli razem przeciw pogańskim Litwinom. Wtedy także zdarzało im się pokłócić, choć najczęściej szło o bzdury. To zawsze Gilbert musiał wyciągać rękę na zgodę, próbując rozbawić młodą Polkę. Zazwyczaj biegał wokół niej, wołając:

\- Będę wielkim rycerzem, przed którym zadrży cały świat! Wielcy rycerze nie mogą się kłócić z ich damami serca!

Nie mijało nawet pięć minut, a na twarzy Słowianki pojawiał się delikatny uśmiech. Po kolejnych pięciu minutach wydychała z udawaną rozpaczą.

\- No i cóż ja mam poradzić, gdy mój mały obrońca aż tak pali się do walki? - pytała, po czym pozwalała mu się zbliżyć. - Chodź tu, przecież wiesz, że nie umiem się na ciebie długo gniewać.

Teraz, po latach Gilbert wiedział, że kłamała, wypowiadając tamte słowa, choć pewnie wtedy jeszcze nie była tego świadoma.

Prusak ponownie zmarszczył brwi, gdy uświadomił sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz. Tak, to on wyciągał pierwszy rękę na zgodę, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiali o powodach ich złości. Odsuwali je od siebie, nie wiedząc, że w przyszłości zamieni się to w gnijący stos trupów, który będzie ich prześladował po dziś dzień.

Właściwie, to Gilbert nigdy tak naprawdę nie powiedział do niej: "Przepraszam".

Może trzebaby to zmienić?, pomyślał Prusak, patrząc na Słowiankę.

Może rzeczywiście powinien powiedzieć jej wszystko, co przez tyle lat dusił w sobie?

\---

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek tu wrócę... - mruknął Gilbert, wpatrując się z murów zamku na roztaczające się obok niego miasto Malbork. - Po tym wszystkim, co się stało powiedziałem sobie, że już tu nie wrócę.

Stojąca obok niego Felicja nawet na niego nie spojrzała, gdy odezwała się:

\- Nigdy nie potrafiłam pojąć, co jest takiego cennego w tym miejscu. Tyle lat spędziłam walcząc o Pomorze, a ostatecznie i tak wszystko mi odebrano.

Gilbert rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie.

\- To ty przez wieki byłaś opętana myślą o Śląsku i Pomorzu, nie ja, więc to ty powinnaś wiedzieć, co jest w tych miejscach cennego.

\- Kiedy ja to wiem - mruknęła Słowianka, a wiatr rozwiał jej włosy, które zaczęła zapuszczać, gdy tylko znalazła się w ciele Prus, ku wielkiej rozpaczy jej towarzysza. - Ale z perspektywy lat zastanawiam się, czy zamiast marzyć o potędze, nie powinnam była umocnić się wewnętrznie.

\- Znowu się sobie zaprzeczasz - parsknął Gilbert w odpowiedzi.

Felicja - wreszcie! - przeniosła na niego spojrzenie.

\- Znowu? - spytała, unosząc pytająco brew.

\- Tak samo, jak przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu...

\---

To był piękny, wiosenny dzień, gdy mały, białowłosy chłopczyk spojrzał na złotowłosą dziewczynę siedzącą na łące i nucącą pod nosem wiejską piosenkę. Obserwował ją już długo, próbując zrozumieć, jaką jest osobą. Póki co jej czynności ograniczały się do plecenia wianków z kwiatów. I to miała być ta wielka Polska?

\- Możesz już wyjść z ukrycia, chłopcze - spokojny głos dziewczyny sprawił, że białowłosy zamarł. Widząc, że Słowianka czeka na jego reakcję, wstał i wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki. Jego zniszczony strój wojenny nagle zaczął mu ciążyć, gdy zrozumiał, jak tragicznie musi wyglądać.

\- Dobry... Dobry dzień - odezwał się niepewnie, podchodząc do dziewczyny. Ona jedynie uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- To ty jesteś tym Niemcem, którego wymyślił sobie Konrad? - spytała go na powitanie.

\- Jestem personifikacją Zakonu Szpitala Najświętszej Marii Panny Domu Niemieckiego w Jerozolimie! - oznajmił dumnie chłopczyk.

\- Nie będę przecież wołała cię przez ulicę taką długą nazwą - prychnęła Słowianka. - Słyszałam, że zwą was także Krzyżakami. Nieważne. Jak ci na imię?

\- Gilbert... Gilbert Beilchmidtch - odparł, nie nadążając trochę za myślami dziewczyny.

\- Felicja Łukasiewicz. Miło ci cię poznać... Ah, ale aby było wszystko jasne: nienawidzę Niemców. Jasne? Toleruję cię tylko dlatego, że mi kazano.

Gilbert zawahał się. Nie spodziewał się aż takiej reakcji. Słyszał, że Słowianka nie przepadała za swymi zachodnimi sąsiadami, ale on przecież przybył jej pomóc! Po krótkim namyśle rozciągnął wargi w uśmiechu.

\- Ale ja nie jestem Niemcem, piękna pani - powiedział ostatecznie. - Jestem Krzyżakiem i będę cię przed wszystkim bronił! Możesz mi zaufać, obiecuję ci to! Ze wszystkich za świecie, ja cię nigdy nie zdradzę!

Zmyła jego zapewnienia perlistym śmiechem.

\- Proszę, proszę, nasz mały rycerz aż rwie się do walki? A niech ci będzie, Gilbert - wyciągnęła dłoń, a jej zielone oczy zalśniły. - Witam pana rycerza w Polsce.

\---

Felicja zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Czyli przez "znowu" masz na myśli to, że wtedy...

\- ...raz mi mówiłaś, bym uciekał stamtąd, skąd przybyłem, a zaraz wolałaś mnie, bym się od ciebie nie oddalał, bo się jeszcze zgubię - dokończył Gilbert z lekkim uśmiechem. - Masz pojęcie, jak bardzo był dla mnie ciężki pierwszy rok spędzony w Polsce?

\- Kiedy to nie moja wina! - zaprotestowała Słowianka. - Dobra, może trochę moja.. Ale, kurczę, totalnie nie wiedziałam, jak powinnam zareagować. Jakiś Niemiec pchał mi się z butami do domu! Każdy chciałby, by w jego domu było czysto, prawda?

Gilbert zmrużył oczy. Było w tym słowach trochę racji, ale.. 

\- Ale wtedy, gdy Toris do ciebie przyjechał, jakoś się tak nie wahałaś, prawda?

Tym razem to Felicja zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Przecież wtedy się wahałam. Zapomniałeś, co się działo dzień przed jego przyjazdem?

\---

Drzwi do komnaty były lekko uchylone. Przed kominkiem siedziała niewysoka, szczupła dziewczyna, wpatrując się uważnie w płomienie złotego ognia, które poruszały się, tworząc przeróżne kształty. Jej zielone oczy zdawały się wyczytywać z nich historię, nikomu jednak nie powiedziała, o czym rozmyśla. Co jakiś czas przymykała powieki, by później drgnąć nagle, pokręcić z werwą głową i powrócić do wpatrywania się w płomienie.

\- Nie sądziłem, że zastanę kiedykolwiek potężną Polskę samą w komnacie przed tak ważnym dniem - zza drzwi wyjrzał białowłosy chłopak, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

\- Nie powinieneś siedzieć teraz na swym tronie w Malborku, panie Zakon Krzyżacki? - parsknęła Felicja, obejmując się kolanami i nie spuszczając spojrzenia z ognia.

\- Pewnie powinienem. Ale gdy zasłyszałem, że zamierzasz wyjść za tego mendę Litwina, nie mogłem stać bezczynnie. Przecież zawsze mi się żaliłaś, jaki to on jest zacofany i brudny!

Spojrzenie zielonych oczu dziewczyny spoczęło na nim z wściekłością, a płomienie odbijały się w nich.

\- Jeśli masz zamiar krytykować moje decyzje, wyjść natychmiast. Przypomnę tylko, że jedną z przyczyn małżeństwa jest fakt, że potrzebuję sojusznika do walki z moim wrogiem; do walki z tobą.

Krzyżak parsknął.

\- Jesteś aż tak tania, Felicjo?

Dziewczyna wstała, po czym podeszła do niego. Zatrzymała się o krok od niego, po czym chwyciła go za materiał dumnego płaszcza.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - warknęła. - Powtórz to!

\- Ależ proszę bardzo! - czerwone oczy Prusaka rozżażyły się z wściekłością. - Jesteś aż taka tania, aby przyjąć ofertę tego brudasa? Tylko na tyle cię stać? Szkoda, że nie mówiłaś mi wcześniej, że z taką ochotą wskoczysz do pierwszego lepszego łoża. Sam skorzystałbym z tej propozycji. Innych także zadowalasz?

Dłoń dziewczyny z siłą wylądowała na jego policzku.

\- Wynoś się - wycedziła, a jej policzki zapłonęły gwałtownym rumieńcem. - Wynoś się do swego zamku i już nigdy więcej nie pokazuj mi się na oczy. Jeśli to zrobisz, zniszczę cię, przysięgam!

Krzyżak spojrzał na nią ze wściekłością, splunął na ziemię, po czym odwrócił się, a jego płaszcz zawirował. Nikt ze służących czy gwardzistów nie ośmielił się zagrodzić mu drogi, widząc spojrzenia pełne złości, które kierował na otaczający go świat. Wszystko było lepsze niż widok tamtej blondynki, która już następnego dnia miała zostać panną młodą.

Gdy tylko drzwi zatrzasnęły się z trzaskiem, Felicja opadła na kolorowy dywan, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach, a jej ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze.

\- Ty idioto - wyszeptała, trzęsąc się z wściekłości i z trudem powstrzymywanego strachu. Cóż był z niego za przeklęty idiota! Dlaczego nie zauważył, jak bardzo teraz przydałoby jej się słowo wsparcia, a nie wyrzutu? Dlaczego zawsze musiał myśleć tylko o samym sobie? - Kto powiedział, że chcę wyjść za tego Litwina?

Dziewczyna szarpnęła za kosmyki swoich włosów, o które zawsze tak bardzo dbała, które były jej dumą i które podkreślały fakt, że nawet, jeśli jest kobietą, to nie jest gorsza od innych. Tak przynajmniej zawsze lubiła o tym myśleć.

Ale tego dnia jej włosy nabrały dla Polski innego znaczenia. W jej oczach zabłysnął nienaturalny płomień, gdy na ślepo sięgnęła po leżący obok nóż i z siłą i wściekłością zaczęła obcinać pojedyncze kosmyki. Po chwili łzy przestały płynąć i zamieniły się w coś innego - w determinację. Nie mogła być słaba. Nie, już nie. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na sentymenty.

\- Jeszcze zobaczysz, że będziesz się czołgał przed moimi stopami, Gilbert - obiecała dziewczyna płomieniom, gdy ostatni kosmyk długich, złotych włosów opadł na misternie zdobiony dywan. Uniosła dłoń do włosów, jakby przyzwyczajając się do nowej fryzury, a potem zacisnęła ją w pięść. - Obiecuję ci to.

\---

Felicja zamilkła, wspominając tamtą noc przed ślubem z Torisem. Wtedy tak bardzo się bała tego, co ma nastąpić. Nie znała go, zawsze przecież prowadziła z nim wojny. A teraz nagle miała wyjść za Litwina, z którym zamieniła w życiu kilka słów i którego unikała, jak się dało? Mało tego - poganina? Wydawało się jej to być koszmarem, z którego nie była w stanie się obudzić.

Obok niej Gilbert spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.

\- Myślałem, że byłaś wtedy podekscytowana ślubem - powiedział z namysłem. - Byłem wściekły. Na ciebie, na tą litewską mendę, na mój lud, na siebie samego...

Polska westchnęła.

\- Nigdy mnie nie rozumiałeś, i tyle.

\- Pewnie masz rację... - Prusak umilkł, gdy echa słów, które wtedy do niej wypowiedział, odbiły mu się w umyśle. Wtedy był taki wściekły i nie myślał o tym, co mówi. Pragnął jedynie odwieść ją od pomysłu małżeństwa, choć teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, to był głupi pomysł. Przecież byli wrogami. Przecież nie miał prawa wymagać od niej, by się nie broniła.

\- Właściwie, dlaczego byłeś wtedy na mnie zły? - zastanowiła się na głos Felicja. - Przecież nic ci do tego, z kim jestem.

\- Jak to dlaczego, przecież ja zawsze... - zaczął gwałtownie Gilbert, po czym urwał. On zawsze... No właśnie, co? Co chciał takiego powiedzieć? Umilkł, po czym podrapał się po głowie. - Chyba po prostu byłem zazdrosny, tak myślę.

\- Zazdrosny? - Felicja uniosła brew. - O moje ziemię? O to, że miałam urosnąć w siłę? O to, że pragnęłam czegoś więcej?!

Słowianka cofnęła się od niego, a jej głos z każdym kolejnym słowem wznosił się coraz wyżej.

\- O to, że chciałam być wolna? O to,że miałam dość tego, że całą Europa się śmieje z tego, że zostałam zdradzona przez tych, którzy przysięgali mi po stokroć przeklętą wierność?

\- A może po prostu chciałem, byś mnie, do cholery, w końcu zauważyła?! - tym razem to Gilbert nie wytrzymał i podniósł głos. - Może miałem dość tego, że zawsze zwracałaś się do mnie jak do małego dziecka?

\- Bo b y ł e ś dzieckiem, Gilbert - pokręciła głową Felicja. - Zawsze chciałeś wszystko mieć. I dlatego właśnie wymyśliłeś sobie, że najlepiej by było zrównać mój kraj z ziemią! Robiłeś wszystko, wszystko, byle tylko mnie upokorzyć! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że rozbiory i pakt Ribbentrop-Mołotow to też była tylko chęć, bym cię zauważyła? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to wszystko robiłeś z tak głupiego powodu?

\- Głupiego? - powtórzył Gilbert, nie dowierzając własnym uszom. - Głupiego? To nigdy nie było moje widzimisię. Nie mówię już tylko o waszej durnowatej unii, ale nawet potem. Myślisz, że to było dla mnie przyjemne widzieć, jak wciąż, raz za razem wybierasz tego cholernego Litwina, który nie pomógł ci wtedy, gdy powinien?

\- A ty? Gdzie t y byłeś, gdy moi ludzie byli mordowali? - pokręciła głową Felicja, równie zdumiona jak on sam. - Gdzie t y byłeś, gdy straciłam wszystko, co posiadałam? Gdy Europa zgodnie postanowiła zapomnieć o moim istnieniu? Gdy walczyłam o niepodległość bez żadnego wsparcia? Gdy zabrano mi moje ziemie i jeszcze nakazano mi podpisać zgodę, a potem wmawiano, że to wszystko dla mojego dobra? Gdzie t y wtedy byłeś?

Uniosła dłoń, nie dając mu dojść do słowa.

\- Ja ci powiem, gdzie byłeś. Zabawiałeś się w swoim Malborku - a potem wraz z bratem w Berlinie - i cieszyłeś się z mojego nieszczęścia! I to ty niby cierpiałeś? Nie bądź śmieszny, Gilbert!

\- Tak ciężko zrozumieć, że próbowałem sprawić, by w końcu dotarło do tej twojej polskiej główki, że twój Toris - niemal wypluł z siebie to imię, jakby miało mu zaszkodzić - nigdy nie będzie cię w stanie obronić? Że jemu nigdy na tobie nie zależało?

\- A tobie to niby tak?

\- Owszem, do cholery jasnej, tak! - wrzasnął po prostu Gilbert, nie panując nad tym, co mówi.

Felicja cofnęła się impulsywnie o krok przed takim gwałtownym wybuchem gniewu.

Nie wzięła jednak pod uwagę jednego - że znajdowała się właśnie na murach zamku na Malborku, tuż przy krawędzi. Kiedy więc cofnęła się o krok, jej stopy napotkały pustkę. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy jej ciało straciło równowagę, by polecieć w dół.

Gilbert rzucił się w stronę Polki, wyciągając do niej dłoń, licząc, że ją złapie. Jego palce musnęły jej dłoń.

Nie zdążył chwycić.

Nie zdążył także wyhamować pędu.

Po ułamku sekundy siła ciążenia przypomniała sobie także i o nim, a on sam poleciał w dół.

\---

_Kilka minut wcześniej_

Na jednym z wielu drzew trzymająca w ręku lornetkę dziewczyna odwróciła się gwałtownie do swojego towarzysza, który ze wszystkich sił próbował znaleźć dobre miejsce do umoszczenia się. 

\- Mówiłeś, że to zadziała! - odezwała się ze złością w głosie dziewczyna.

\- Powiedziałem, że to może zadziałać - zauważył. - A zresztą, póki co tylko rozmawiają. Rozmowa jest kluczem do porozumienia.

Tamta prychnęła, wracając do obserwowania murów Malborku, ze skupieniem zwracając uwagę na pewną blondwłosą dziewczynę i pewnego białowłosego chłopaka.

\- Dla mnie to wygląda, jakby Feli chciała go zabić! - jęknęła.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Elizabeto, oni zostali opętani - powiedział spokojnie tonem, jakby ogłaszał oczywistość. - Skoro zamienili się ciałami w chwili, gdy między nimi były tylko złości i kłótnie, to być może wrócą do siebie, gdy tylko zrozumieją uczucia drugiego z nich. Zabranie ich do miejsca, które wzbudza w nich wspomnienia jest idealnym sposobem!

Węgierka wymruczała coś pod nosem, co z całą pewnością nie nadawało się do zacytowania, a co zakończyła krótkim zdaniem:

\- Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, Feli mnie zabije.

Chłopak tylko zaśmiał się.

\- Spokojnie, to zadziała. Jestem przekonany! W końcu kto, jak nie ja, jest ekspertem od czarów i klątw? Nawet Ameryka drży z obawy, że mógłbym go przekląć!

Dziewczyna spojrzała na swojego towarzysza sceptycznie.

\- A ty już nie próbowałeś tych swoich dziwnych rytuaów?

Tamten parsknął.

\- Nie są dziwne. I zobaczysz, tym razem też się uda! Ręczę ci, że wrócą do swoich ciał i... Elizabeta, czy oni właśnie spadają z Malborka?

\- Nie próbuj zmieniać tematu! - warknęła Węgierka.

Chłopak uniósł dłoń przed siebie.

\- Oni na serio spadają...

\- Nie żartuj, to przecież niemożliwe by... - zaczęła Elizabeta, odwracając się. Lornetka wypadła jej z ręki i potoczyła się na ziemię, zaskakując pechowego przechodnia, który przechadzał się akurat obok tego drzewa, na którym były dwie personifikacje krajów.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś od razu? - jęknęła Węgry, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w dwie spadające postacie.

\- Próbowałem przecież! - wykrzyczał blondwłosy chłopak. - Słuchaj mnie kiedyś, Elizabeto!

\---

Pierwszym, co poczuł Gilbert, gdy tylko odzyskał przytomność, były zimne powiewy wiatru, który z uporem szarpał za poły jego płaszcza. Równocześnie jego głowa pulsowała bólem. Skrzywił się, dotykając bolącego miejsca. Ładnego guza sobie nabił. Tak się kończy pomaganie Felicji.

Leżał za grząskiej ziemii, przygnieciony ciałem Felicji, przez co skrzywił się po raz kolejny. Spróbował odepchnąć przybłędę, ale Słowianka poruszyła się lekko.

\- Złaź ze mnie! - warknął, próbując się ospowodzić. W końcu Polka coś wymruczała przez usta, po czym zerwała się gwałtownie.

\- To ty musiałeś to powiedzieć, ty niewychowany Prusaku! - usłyszał. - Zamiast mieć pretensje, może byś..!

Głos urwał się w połowie zdania. Gilbert spojrzał ze zdumieniem na Felicję, która siedziała niecał metr od niego.

Felicję. Prawdziwą Felicję. Drobrą blondynkę o zielonych oczach, której twarz widział w lustrze od miesiąca.

I ta Felicja zdecydowanie siedziała w innej pozycji niż on sam. Gilbert przeniósł spojrzenie w dół. Odziany był w strój, który jeszcze nie tak dawno widział u swej rozmówczyni. Uniosł dłoń do góry, nie mogąc jeszcze uwierzyć w to, co się stało.

Męska.

Szarpnął za swe włosy, oczekując długich kosmyków, ale jego dłoń napotkała tylko białe włosy, sięgające mu do ramion.

Białe.

Podniósł wzrok na dziewczynę - dziewczynę! - która siedziała naprzeciwko niego.

\- Fe... Felicja? - spytał Gilbert, niemal bojąc się zniszczyć chwilę.

To słowo sprawiło, że Słowianka ruszyła się. W ułamku sekundy znalazła się obok niego, ściskając go mocno, tak mocno, jakby miała mu zamiar złamać żebra.

\- O Boże - wyszeptała. - O Boże. Matko Boska Częstochowsko. O Boże. Gilbert, wróciliśmy do siebie!

Prusak mógł tylko się uśmiechnąć, słysząc te słowa.

\- Nie jestem Bogiem, ale też się cieszę - odsunął delikatnie od siebie dziewczynę i położył jej dłonie na ramionach. - Rozumiesz to, Felicjo? Nie jesteśmy już na siebie skazani! Możemy robić to, co tylko chcemy!

\- O Boże. O Boże. O Boże - powtórzyła Słowianka, nie mogąc znaleźć innych słów. Gilbert uśmiechnął się przekornie.

\- Płyta ci się zacięła?

\- Oh, zamknij się - trąciła go dla żartów w ramię, po czym raz jeszcze się do niego przytuliła. - Jestem taka szczęśliwa!

Ty nigdy nie przepraszasz - słowa Słowianki nagle raz jeszcze pojawiły się w umyśle Prusaka, gdy ten objął dziewczynę i ścisnął ją mocno, po czym zanurzył twarz w jej włosach.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał w jej ucho, sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego nagle zabrało mu się na takie wyznania. - Przepraszam. Za rozbiory. Za Grunwald. Za obozy zagłady. Za każdy mój cholerny błąd. Naprawdę, Felicjo, przepraszam.

Dziewczyna zamarła, po czym odsunęła się od niego twarz, nie przestała go jednak obejmować. W jej zielonych oczach, tak często wypełnionych smutkiem i nienawiścią zalśniły łzy.

Gilbert zamarł, gdy uświadomił sobie coś, o czym wiedział od tak dawna, ale co wolał usilnie ignorować.

Felicja była piękna.

I on tą Felicję kochał.

To nie było nagłe uczucie. Zakochał się w niej za małego. W snach wyobrażał sobie jako jej rycerza, obrońcę przed każdym złem. Ale ona wciąż traktowała go jak dziecko, a on... On był nikim. Mógł jej dać jedynie siłę mieczy. Postanowił więc stworzyć własne państwo. Kłamał, zabijał, niszczył, rabował. Stanął do wojny przeciw własnej pani. Złamał obietnice, które jej złożył.

A potem ona wyszła za tego przeklętego Litwina. Gdy tylko się dowiedział o planach ich ślubu, z wściekłości zniszczył połowę swego pokoju. Potem udał się do niej dowiedzieć, czego naprawdę chce Felicja. Ona jednak była uparta, taka uparta. Rozstał się z nią w złości; mówiąc jej słowa, których nie powinien był mówić żadnej kobiety. Po ślubie Polki i Litwina zaczął planować zemstę. Nawet, gdy przegrał wojnę, nawet, gdy raz jeszcze był zmuszony jej służyć... Nawet wtedy szykował zemstę. Czekał w ukryciu, by pokazać jej, że to tylko on może zostać jej rycerzem.

Gdzieś po drodze się zagubił. Nienawiść ogarnęła go. Popełniał błąd za błędem. Gdy miał okazję zniszczyć jej kraj, zrobił to. Wymyślił sobie, że po wyniszczającej wojnie z Francją odbije sobie wszystko na niej.

Nawet przez myśl nie pomyślał, że jej niewola będzie trwała całe 123 lata, a Felicja, która wróci, krzycząc na całą Europę, że jeszcze Polska nie zginęła, nie będzie tą samą Felicją, co wcześniej. Że pod uśmiechem będzie ukrywać łzy. Że pod przykrywką rozgadanej dziewczyny wciąż będzie cierpieć.

Nie odezwała się do niego aż do pamiętnego września '39 roku.

Wtedy zrozumiał, że po raz kolejny na zawiódł.

Po wojnie osiągnęli nieme porozumienie. Zawsze się kłócili, okazując nienawiść. Zachowywali się jak dzieci. Uciekali od problemu, gdy tylko mogli. Nie pozwalali sobie myśleć o tym, ile dla siebie niegdyś znaczyli.

\- Gilbert? - spytała Felicja, gdy nie odezwał się przez dłuższą chwilę.

Prusak uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym pogładził ją po policzku, oczekując odrzucenia jego dłoni. Dziewczyna jednak pozwoliła mu zetrzeć łzy z jej twarzy.

\- Nie płacz, księżniczko - szepnął Gilbert na sekundę przed tym, jak przybliżył swe usta do ust dziewczyny i zrobił coś, o czym marzył od tak dawna - pocałował ją.

\---

Na pobliskim drzewie Elizabeta niemal spadła na ziemię, widząc, co się wyprawia.

\- Oni się zabiją! - wrzasnęła, obserwując dwa upadające ciała. - Przez twój głupi pomysł zabiją się w najbardziej idiotyczny sposób, o jakim słyszałam!

Po twarzy jej towarzysza przebiegł wyraz niepokoju, ale zaraz się uspokoił.

\- Nic im nie jest - powiedział, odsuwając od siebie bardziej liściastą gałąź, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się sytuacji. - Patrz, już wstają i zaczynają się kłócić.

Węgierka mruknęła coś pod nosem, a potem wciągnęła głośno powietrze do płuc.

\- Zaraz mi się coś stanie! - wykrzyczała z niedowierzaniem. - Oni...

Chłopak ledwo powstrzymał uśmiech, widząc minę Elizabety, gdy w dole złotowłosa dziewczyna rzuciła się w ramiona albinosa.

\- Popatrz, zadziałało! - w jego głosie pojawiło się samozadowolenie. - A nie mówiłem? Moje wróżby zawsze sie sprawdzają!

\- Przez chwile zabrzmiałeś zupełnie jak nie ty... - wymruczała dziewczyna, próbując się opanować, co wcale nie było takie proste. Dlaczego Feli, jej cenna przyjaciółka, chciała się zbliżać do tego dziwnego Krzyżaka? Odwróciła się do swojego towarzysza, chcąc mu coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie zdążyła, bowiem chłopak nagle pociągnął ją do siebie.

\- C-Co...?

\- Lepiej, byś przez chwilę nie patrzyła w tamtą stronę - powiedziała siedząca obok niej personifikacja. Ze swojego miejsca była w stanie dojrzeć to, czego nie zauważyła Elizabeta i wiedziała jedno: że nie spodobało by jej się to, co mogłaby zobaczyć.

I to bardzo.

\---

Jeśli istniało Niebo, to Gilbert właśnie się w nim znajdował.

To był impuls. Zobaczył jej oczy, jej łzy, jej radość...

Nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Po prostu ją pocałował, a ona... Na wszelkich istniejących bogów, ona go nie odtrąciła! Zamarła, ale po sekundzie zamknęła oczy, po czym odwzajemniła pocałunek. Ona, Felicja!

Tak, zaiste, jeśli istniało Niebo, to Gilbert się właśnie w nim znajdował.

Przebywanie z kobietą nie było dla niego obce. Przez całe swe długie życie miał wiele kochanek - czasami nawet wydawało mu się, że wie, co znaczy słowo miłość - i wiedział, że Felicja także nie była samotna przez wieki. Nigdy jednak nie czuł do kogokolwiek czegoś... Czegoś takiego. Gdyby świat miał się teraz skończyć, nie miałby nic przeciwko.

Wtedy jednak Felicja odepchnęła go mocno. Wyplątała się z jego objęć, a jej zielone oczy spojrzały na niego gniewnie spod burzy złotych włosów.

\- To... To jest złe - wyszeptała, wstając prędko. Rumieńce na jej twarzy mówiły jednak co innego.

\- Felicja...

\- Nie... Nie mów do mnie! - wrzasnęła Słowianka. - Nie baw się moimi uczuciami, jakbym była zabawką, szwabie!

\- Felicja...

Ale ona już go nie słuchała. Złapała swoją torebkę i odbiegła w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Gilbert uniósł się, aby za nią pobiec, zaraz jednak syknął, gdy ostry ból przeszył jego kostkę.

Moje ciało przyjęło siłę upadku, zrozumiał, ale niezbyt tym się przejął.

Ważniejsza była ona.

Felicja.

\- Felicja, zaczekaj! - krzyknął za nią, Polka jednak nie obejrzała się. Gdy tylko znikła mu z oczu, Gilbert przeklnął w myślach.

Jak bardzo był głupi, by zrobić taki krok? Przecież ona go nienawidziła! Nawet, jeśli go przytuliła... Nawet, jeśli go objęła... To wszystko było wynikiem cholernych emocji, które wzięły nad nią górę, gdy wróciła do swojego ciała. Wtedy przytuliłaby nawet Ivana, gdyby był w pobliżu. 

Cholera. Cholera. Cholera.

Był taki głupi! Mógł nic nie robić! Mógł po prostu dać jej do zrozumienia, że nie jest taki zły, jak myśli. Raz jeszcze zostać jej przyjacielem.

I raz jeszcze widzieć, jak schodzi się z Torisem?, cichy, ironiczny głosik przemówił w umyśle Gilberta, ale Prusak zdusił go od razu.

Nie. Nigdy więcej.

Nigdy więcej nie chciał już widzieć, jak kobieta, którą kocha, przebywa z innym. Nigdy więcej nie chciał już widzieć łez w jej oczach. Nigdy więcej nie chciał już być powodem jej smutku.

Nigdy więcej.

Czemu więc... Czemu więc wszystko zepsuł? Czemu wyznał jej swoje uczucia?

Ponieważ powinna wiedzieć, zrozumiał Gilbert, Zasługuje wiedzieć, co do niej czuję, nawet, jeśli ona sama mnie nienawidzi.

\---

Kilka ulic dalej Felicja oparła się ciężko o ścianę budynku. Jej dłoń uniosła się do ust, które nie tak dawno jeszcze dotykały usta Gilberta. Powinna czuł wstręt po tym, co jej zrobił. Przecież był przeklętym Prusakiem, zdrajcą, zaborcą!

Ale tak nie było.

Gorzej, podobało jej się to.

\- Idź szczeźnij w piekle, Gilbert - szepnęła Słowianka, czując, jak jej serce mocno wali w piersi, jakby miało zaraz wydostać się na wolność - Obyś zginął jak najgorszą śmiercią.

Nie wierzyła w jego słowa. Nie uwierzyła w nic, co jej dziś powiedział.

A tym bardziej nie uwierzył w to, że tamten pocałunek - na Matkę Boską Częstochowską, on ją pocałował! - był czymś innym niż częścią okrutnej gry. Jego słowa, zachowanie w Warszawie... Wszystko było częścią planu, aby sprawić, by zaczęła wierzyć, że się zmienił.

Co gorsza, Felicja wiedziała, jak się to skończy. Domyślała się, że jeśli pozwoli mu myśleć, że się nabrała na jego słodkie słówka, to skończy się to tylko jej upokorzeniem.

Że to niemożliwe, by jej odwieczny wróg mógł czuć do niej coś takiego.

Dlaczego więc... Dlaczego więc pod jej powiekami wciąż kryły się łzy? Dlaczego wciąż pragnęła, by te kłamstwa okazały się być prawdą?

\---

Elizabecie w końcu udało się wyspowodzić twarz, którą wcześniej zakrywały ręce jej towarzysza. Już miała się do niego odwrócić, już miała sięgnąć po swoją patelnię, gdy dostrzegła, jak pewna blondwłosa istotka oddala się prędko od krzywiącego się z bólu albinosa, który zdawał się coś za nią wołać.

\- Co się stało? - dziewczyna niemal wysyczała z siebie te słowa.

Blondwłosa personifikacja za nią ze spokojem wzruszyła ramionami, a następnie sięgnęła po swój plecak, zarzuciła go na plecy i zaczęła się rozglądać za dobrym miejscem do zejścia na stały ląd. Chłopak preferował przybywanie w zaciszu swego domu z ciekawą książka i pyszną herbatą, niż podglądanie innych z niewygodnych gałęzi drzew. Drzew, na litość Boską!

\- Wrócili do swoich ciał - odpowiedział chłopak.

\- W takim razie, czemu Fela ucieka?

\- Może już go nie lubi. Zapytaj ją samą.

\- Nikt nie lubi tego aroganckiego Prusaka! No, może oprócz jego brata - zirytowała się Elizabeta, wpatrzona w dwa przyjaciółkę, która już znikała jej z oczu wśród zabudowań.

Gdy nie otrzymała odpowiedzi, Węgierka odwróciła się w kierunku współtowarzysza w zbrodni. Jego jednak nie było już na drzewie. Zdezorientowana dziewczyna przeniosła wzrok w dół.

Był tam! W spokoju, nucąc coś sobie pod nosem, oddalał się, zupełnie jakby nigdy nie go było.

\- Zaczekaj! - krzyknęła Elizabeta, ale on jakby jej nie słyszał. - Poczekaj, Arthur!

Anglik wesoło pomachał jej ręką na pożegnanie, myślami będąc już w zupełnie innym świecie. Sporo Felicja i Gilbert zdołali się zamienić ciałami, to co jeszcze może się zdążyć na tym świecie? W jego głosie pojawiła się cała masa stworzeń nadprzyrodzonych, które był w stanie zobaczyć, a w które istnienie nikt nie chciał mu uwierzyć.

_Oj, to się Alfie zdziwi, gdy mu o tym powiem,_ pomyślał mściwie, a na jego ustach zatańczył niebezpieczny uśmieszek, _Już ja mu wszystko opowiem o stworach, które spokojnie biegają sobie po ulicach Nowego Yorku czy Waszyngtonu..._


	9. Chapter 9

To był męczący wieczór, Ludwig wiedział o tym doskonale. Znowu jakieś bezsensowne spory, problemy... Czy naprawdę wymagać jeden, spokojny dzień to zbyt wiele?

Ludwig westchnął, a jego głowa opadła na biurko. Oczy zamknęły się, a gdy tylko Niemiec zorientował się, co właśnie robi, od razu poderwał głowę do góry. Miał jeszcze tyle ważnych spraw na głowie, nie mogących czekać!

W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i wparowała przez nie znajoma postać.

Gilbe-- nie, Felicja w ciele Gilberta.

Ludwig jęknął w duchu. Tylko jej brakowało! Zapewnie zaraz zacznie się puszyć, jaka to ona nie była przemyśliwa i w ogóle mądra. Zawsze tak robiła, gdy tylko Niemiec popełniał jakiś błąd, którego ona nie popełniała.

\- Jak się tu dostałaś? - spytał z niechęcią Ludwig, ale Polska nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Przypadła do niego i opadła na kręcony fotel, który tak uwielbiał Gilbert.

\- Zachód, mam problem - odezwał się albinos, zacisnął dłoń w pięść, po czym rozprostował ją raz jeszcze. - Duży problem.

Ludwig zesztywniał.

\- I z jakiego powodu myślisz, że ja ci pomogę?

Czerwone oczy spojrzały na niego ze zmęczeniem, sprawiając, że na Niemca jakby opadł kubeł zimnej wody.

Białowłosy mówił do niego po niemiecku. Nazwał go "Zachód". Nie przeklął go.

\- Czy ty...

\- Tak, wróciliśmy do swoich ciał - matowo odparł jego towarzysz.

Ludwig aż się zerwał z fotela. Kogo obchodziły te papiery, te dokumenty? I tak jutro będą na jego biurku nowe! Nie na codzień zaś jego brat wreszcie odzyskuje swoje ciało!

\- To cudownie! Zaraz wyciągnę butelkę dobrego wina i..!

\- Popełniłem jeden z największych błędów w moim dotychczasowym życiu - przerwał mu Gilbert, a w jego wzroku pojawiła się rozpacz. - Nie wiem, jak to odkręcić. Wszystko zepsułem. Może życie właśnie straciło sens.

Dłoń Ludwiga, już zmierzająca w stronę brata, zamarła.

Tego nie było w planach, co robić, gdy Gilbert stanie się...cóż, mężczyzną.

\- Co się stało? - wydusił przez ściśnięte gardło Ludwig. Wywołał trzecią wojnę światową? Podpalił Moskwę? Widziano go nago w Nowym Jorku? Wciągnął się w nieziemskie długi? Zabił Felicję? Albo Elizabetę? Bądź gorzej - Ivana?

W oczach Gilberta pojawiła się jeszcze większą rozpacz.

\- Zrobiłem coś bardzo złego - zaczął. - Bardzo, bardzo złego. Ludwig, co mam teraz robić? Weź mi poradź!

Sytuacja była zła. Ba, tragiczna! Gilbert nigdy, ale to n i g d y nie nazywał go po imieniu.

\- Bracie... Co się stało? - powtórzył swe pytanie Niemiec, żegnając się już ze światem. Czy zdąży się choćby spakować, zanim bomby Ameryki opadną na Berlin?

\- Powiedziałem Felicji, że ją kocham. I ją pocałowałem.

Palec Ludwiga zawieszony nad przyciskiem z napisem "tylko w razie wielkiej potrzeby" zamarł w powietrzu.

\- Przepraszam, ty co zrobiłeś? Chyba coś źle usłyszałem.

\- Powiedziałem Felicji, że ją kocham. A potem ją pocałowałem. Ona to odwzajemniła. Ale potem mnie odepchnęła. I powiedziała, bym się nie bawił jej uczuciami. Ludwig, co zrobiłem źle? Jak ja mam jej teraz w oczy spojrzeć?

Niemiec spojrzał strapiony na starszego brata. Czy to na pewno był ten sam Gilbert, który zakładał się z nim w barze, że pierwszy przeleci brunetkę stojącą przy ladzie?

\- Ale przecież... Przecież wy...

\- No właśnie, już nie "my"! - wykrzyknął Gilbert. - Nie ma "nas"! Jest tylko "ja" i "ona"! Mogłem być jej przyjacielem, jej cholernym przyjacielem, ale ja musiałem to zepsuć!

Ludwig zamrugał oczami. Słowa Elizabety obiły się w jego umyśle. Czy Węgierka chciała mu wtedy przekazać, że ta dwójka ma się do siebie?

\- Czekaj, czekaj... Zakochałeś się w Polsce? W Felicji Łukasiewicz? - spytał dla pewności Niemiec.

Gilbert tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, to tak.

Ludwig nabrał powietrza w płuca, po czym wcisnął przycisk wzywający w trybie natychmiastowym najważniejszych oficjeli Niemiec.

Rozpacz w oczach jego brata zamieniła się w zdumienie.

\- Co ty robisz, Zachód? Tego przycisku wolno ci używać tylko w razie ostateczności!

Ludwig spojrzał na niego spod łba.

\- To jest ostateczność. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto by mi potwierdził, że ten koszmar dzieje się naprawdę - odparł spokojnie, jakby tłumaczył to dziecku. - A teraz chcę usłyszeć całą historię.

Gilbert jęknął.

\- Byliśmy w Malborku. Wspominaliśmy przeszłość. Ona się cofnęła. Ja chciałem ją złapać. Spadliśmy. Wróciliśmy do swoich ciał. Ona mnie przytuliła. Ja ją przeprosiłem. A potem ją pocałowałem. Ja ją kocham, bracie.

Ludwig przeżegnał się wolną ręką, nadal nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.

W tym momencie drzwi do pokoju raz jeszcze się otworzyły, a kanclerz Niemiec wpadła do środka. Jej włosy sterczały w nieładzie, bluzka pogięta była w kilku miejscach.

\- Co się dzieje? - wykrzyknęła na powitanie. - Kto kogo atakuje? Berlin się trzyma?

Ludwig uspokoił ją, każąc jej grzecznie usiąść na miejscu.

\- Gilbert zakochał się w Felicji - wytłumaczył usłużnie.

Z twarzy kobiety odpłynęły wszystkie kolory.

\- Felicji... Polsce?

Ludwig kiwnął głową.

Kanclerz Niemiec spojrzała na obu braci, po czym bez mówienia nikomu, co planuje, osunęła się na podłogę.

\---

W swoim maleńkim, aczkolwiek przytulnym pokoiku siedziała personifikacja pewnego kraju, z ciekawością czytając książkę zatytułowaną "Drugie życie naszej pościeli". Kto by pomyślał, że tyle niesamowitych rzeczy można zrobić z pościeli, którą naiwnie się wyrzuca?

Niesamowitych... Drobny chłopak skrzywił się, przypominając sobie, kto nadużywał tego epitetu.

Prusy, zwane też Gilbertem Beildsmidcht, niech zginie w Piekle. Mały, wstretny kurdupel, który zawsze kręcił się tam, gdzie nie powinien.

Opanuj się, Toris, powiedział sam sobie Litwa. Bo w tym tempie będziesz taki jak on. Może i Prusy jest idiotą, ale nie trzeba go od razu przezywać.

Już w chwili, gdy sam z sobą walczył, wiedział, że nie dotrzyma tych słów. Nie bycie złym na Gilberta było... Było tak, jakby ktoś chciał zatrzymać Słońce przez ogłoszeniem nowego dnia.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi przerwało jego rozmyślania o znienawidzonym wrogu. Toris z wdzięcznością niemalże podszedł do drzwi wejściowych i otworzył je.

Tam zaś stała ona, w przemoczonym płaszczu i stroju tak bardzo do niej niepasującym. Kosmyki włosów wyrywały się na wolność z długiego warkocza, a zielone oczy patrzyły wprost na niego z przerażającą pustką, którą tak często niegdyś widywał, a która wciąż wywoływała w nim strach i troskę.

Jego żona. Przyjaciółka. Kochanka. Sojuszniczka i wróg. Zdrajczyni, którą zadała mu cios w plecy w najgorszym momencie. Kobieta, która rozumiała go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Ich losy były tak pomieszane, tak pełne sprzeczności. Walczyli ramię w ramię i przeciw sobie z taką samą zażartością. Przyjaźnili się, ale wciąż między nimi było coś więcej. Każdy z nich poszedł swoją drogą, ale wciąż oglądali się za siebie, na siebie.

Felicja Łukasiewicz przechyliła głowę w bok. Nie miała parasola.

\- Mogę wejść? - spytała cicho.

Litwa mógł jej odmówić. Powinien jej odmówić. Widział to spojrzenie, tą desperację w jej oczach. Wiedział, jak się skończy, gdy ją wpuści do środka. Zawsze kończyło się tak samo. Czasami to on do niej przychodził, czasami to ona, gdy tylko któreś z nich potrzebowało pomocy. Mogli się kłócić o masę spraw, ale nade wszystko byli przyjaciółmi. Nie potrafiłby temu komukolwiek innemu wyjaśnić.

Cofnął się, odsłaniając wnętrze do domu.

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

\----

Promyki słońca, wpadające do sypialni, obudziły Felicję. Dziewczyna jęknęła, próbując się ukryć, gwiazda jednak była nieubłagana i już po chwili Słowianka siedziała na łóżku, wpatrując się nieprzytomnie w ścianę. Zawsze, gdy nocowała u Torisa, dostawała ten sam pokój. Nigdy nie pozwalał jej nocować w sypialni dla gości. Nie, zawsze odstępował jej własny pokój, a sam przenosił się gdzieś dalej.

Teraz także go nie było na widoku - Toris zawsze wstawał skoro świt.

Felicja przeciągnęła się. Zamrugała oczami, oceniając swój stan. Niewiele wypiła wieczorem i wciąż trzymała się dobrze. Zmrużyła oczy, przypominając sobie żale, które tak namiętnie wylewała z siebie podczas kolacji. Toris słuchał ją uważnie, ale nie odważył się spytać, na kogo jest zła. Ona też tego nie powiedziała. Litwa był dobrym słuchaczem - gdy tylko chciało mu się kogoś słuchać, ale nie czuła się gotowa, by nawet jemu powiedzieć o tym, co się stało.

Oczywiście, będzie musiała mu to powiedzieć i wiedziała o tym doskonale. Odwlekanie tego nie pomoże.

Teraz zaś się obudziła i nie mogła już udawać, że spędziła cały poprzedni wieczór pomstując na Bliżej Nieokreśloną Osobę, tylko dlatego, że miała taki kaprys.

Weszła do kuchni, zwabiona zapachem parzonej kawy. Litwa spojrzał na nią obojętnie.

\- Zrobisz też jedną dla mnie? Kawa o poranku, to jest to, o czum marzę - westchnęła z rozkoszą Felicja, siadając na wolnym krześle.

\- Głównie dla ciebie parzę - zaśmiał się Toris, gasząc gaz i nalewając powoli gęstego napoju do przygotowanych wcześniej szklanek - A teraz proszę o wyjaśnienia. Kto cię skrzywdził?

\- Nikt mnie nie skrzywdził - odparła Felicja, dolewając dużej dawki mleka do swej kawy - Jedynie sama zgubiłam się w swoich emocjach.

Zatroskane spojrzenie Torisa spoczęło na jej twarzy.

\- Kto to? - spytał po prostu. Nie miał jej tego za złe. Oboje wiedzieli, że między nimi już nigdy nie będzie normalnie. Że nigdy nie wrócą za czasami, gdy byli mężem i żoną. Że teraz mogą być tylko przyjaciółmi. Że tylko oni zrozumieją ból drugiego z nich.

Dziewczyna milczała przez chwilę, dla odmiany wsypując cukier do kawy.

\- Nie spodoba ci się odpowiedź.

\- W takim razie spróbuj, przekonamy się.

Rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie. Zaczęła gwałtownie mieszać łyżeczką, by rozpuścić cukier.

\- Gilbert...

Toris zamrugał oczami.

Tego się nie spodziewał.

\- Gilbert?

\- Gilbert... - westchnęła.

Litwa zamrugał raz jeszcze oczami, po czym wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Dziewczyna rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale on śmiał się i śmiał, nie będąc w stanie się opanować.

\- Naprawdę? - wykrztusił po chwili, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy rozbawienia. - Naprawdę on? 

Blondynka siedząca naprzeciwko niego wypchała policzki, zastanawiając się, czy warto go oblać kawą. Zaraz jednak stwierdziła, że żal marnować tak wyśmienity napój i tylko oparła dłoń o policzek.

\- To nie moja wina - mruknęła. - Jak to się mówi, serce nie sługa. Tylko że teraz nie wiem, czy Gilbert mówił prawdę, czy się ze mną bawił... Jak sądzisz, Toris?

Toris raz jeszcze wybuchnął śmiechem. Gilbert? Naprawdę? Po tylu wiekach kłótni i krążenia wokół siebie?

\- Gilbert jest notorycznym kłamcą, więc na prawdę z jego ust bym nie liczył... Ale, Feli, jak do tego doszło?

Mógł nienawidzić Gilberta, mógł przeklinać go i pluć na jego widok, ale coś kazało mu zaakceptować wybranka Felicji. Tak samo jak ona zaakceptowała, że w jego sercu jest miejsce dla Białorusi, tak samo on musiał zaakceptować to, że koniec końców ich drogi już dawno się rozeszły.

Dziewczyna spuściła oczy.

\- Ta historia ci się nie spodoba - zastrzegła.

Toris jedynie oparł się o krzesło wygodniej.

\- Słucham cię uważnie, Feli.

I zaiste, słuchał.

Felicja miała rację - nie spodobała mu się.

Po długiej, długiej chwili milczenia Toris uniósł głowę znad pustego kubka z kawą.

\- Dlaczego o wszystkim dowiaduję się jako ostatni? - spytał cicho.

Oczy Felicji przez ułamek sekundy uciekały od niego spojrzeniem, by w końcu spotkać się z jego oczami.

\- Przepraszam - szepnęła, zaciskając palce na szklance. - Nie chciałam więcej kłopotów. Bałam się, jak zareagujesz. Ja sama ledwo się trzymałam. Przepraszam.

Słysząc to, Litwa jedynie westchnął. Powinien być na nią wściekły. Ukrywała przed nim taką rzecz! Nie mówiła mu o wszystkim, co mogło doprowadzić nawet do tragedii! Zamiana ciałami! I to jeszcze z tym niewychowanym Prusakiem! A ona nic mu nie powiedziała!

Dobra, sam by zapewnie tam postąpił na jej miejscu, ale...

\- ...czemu akurat Gilbert?

Policzki Słowianki lekko się zaróżowiły.

\- Nie wiem. Mówiłam ci, nic już nie wiem. Chyba... Chyba będę musiała pójść i mu wszystko wygarnąć. Ja...naprawdę nie lubię, gdy ktoś sobie ze mnie w taki sposób kpi.

"Ktoś, na kim mi zależy" - tego nawet nie musiała dodawać.

Toris przechylił głowę w bok. I cóż on miał teraz zrobić? Doradzić jej? Dobre sobie! Sam miał własne problemy miłosne i on przynajmniej wiedział, co Ona o nim myśli...

\- W takim razie być może powinnaś to zrobić - powiedział niechętnie Litwa. - Z twojej historii wynika, że w Warszawie zachowywał się nawet, nawet. Biorąc też pod uwagę przeszłość, nie byłoby dziwnym, gdyby się w tobie zakochał - skrzywił się, wciąż nie będąc w stanie mówić o Prusach bez irytacji. Ze wszystkich personifikacji, dlaczego akurat w nim musiała się zakochać?

\- Ale... To nie jest tak, że ja się w nim zakochałam! - sprzeciwiła się Felicja, po czym wstała gwałtownie. - Muszę się z nim spotkać. Zobaczyć, co i jak.

Toris jedynie skinął głową. Zauważywszy, że dziewczyna ma zamiar wyjść teraz, zaraz, także wstał.

\- Już wracasz? - spytał, choć pytanie nie było im zbyt potrzebne.

\- Wracam.

Jeszcze przez chwilę krzątali się po domu, próbując doprowadzić go do stanu używalności sprzed wieczora. Kilka minut Felicja spędziła w łazience, trochę więcej Toris w kuchni. Porozmawiali jeszcze trochę, pośmiali się. Niby Polka śpieszyła się do wyjścia, ale jakaś jej część nie chciała znać odpowiedzi na pytania, które kiedyś będą musiały paść.

W końcu Felicja, już odpowiednio ubrana, stanęła w drzwiach wyjściowych.

\- Dziękuję ci - szepnęła, otwierając drzwi.

\- Nie ma za co, Feli - Toris uśmiechnął się.

Blondynka odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia, przeszła kilka kroków. Zatrzymała się. Litwa wciąż na nią patrzył, oparty o drzwi. Felicja odwróciła się nagle, po czym przytuliła go mocno. 

Niegdyś, dawno, dawno temu, był jej drugą połową, najlepszym przyjacielem i kochankiem. Ale nic nie może wiecznie trwać i to było pożegnanie, koniec jakiejś epoki, która ciągnęła się zbyt długo.

\- Dziękuję. Kocham cię - raz jeszcze wyszeptała Felicja, wciągając w płuca jego zapach, który niegdyś tak bardzo kochała. - I żegnaj, Licia.

\- Ja też cię kocham - odparł Toris, ściskając ją mocniej. Żadne z nich nie skłamało. - Żegnaj, Feli.

Słowianka cofnęła się, a w jej oczach zabłysła nowa determinacja, gdy odwróciła się, kierując się w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

Tak, to był jakiś ostateczny koniec - i jakiś nowy początek.

Toris jeszcze przez długo czas wpatrywał się w ulicę, nawet wtedy, gdy drobna sylwetka Felicji znikła w gąszczu domków.

\- Obyś tylko tego nie zawaliła, Lenkija - mruknął ni to do niej, ni to do siebie, zanim zamknął drzwi do swego domu.

\---

Wiele rzeczy przydarzyło się Gilbertowi w życiu i zapewnie jeszcze niejedna rzecz miała się mu przytrafić, ale z całą pewnością nie spodziewał się wiadomości od Felicji, i to już na drugi dzień po tym, jak wyznał jej swoje uczucia.

Był to po prostu sms-es, z miejscem, datą i godziną. Nic więcej. Gdy tylko go odczytał, Prusy jęknął.

\- Co się stało? - spytał jego młodszy brat, gdy tylko go usłyszał.

Gilbert w odpowiedzi tylko pokazał mu wiadomość.

\- To chyba dobrze, no nie? - Niemcy zdawał się nie rozumieć sedna problemu. - Ona chce się z tobą spotkać i wszystko wyjaśnić.

\- No właśnie! - Gilbert raz jeszcze jęknął.

\- Co "no właśnie"? - Ludwig uniósł brew, a potem nastawił wodę na herbatę. Coś czuł, że to będzie długa rozmowa.

\- Chce się ze mną spotkać. A to źle. Bardzo źle. Zada mi pytania. Niewygodne. Zachód, co powinienem jej powiedzieć?

Ludwig wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może prawdę? - zaproponował. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jego brat ze wszystkich istot na świecie musiał upodobać sobie akurat Felicję. Dobra, może i była dość ładna, ale... Ale Felicja? Okey, mogą być sobie tam przyjaciółmi - w końcu tak długo się znali i jednak dawniej wspierali się wzajemnie - ale by łączyć ich miało coś więcej? Pal licho Gilberta - Ludwig czasami nawet podejrzewał - oraz podejrzewał, że Elizabeta podejrzewa, że Prusy podkochuje się w Polce... Ale przecież niemożliwym było, by ta Polka mogła cokolwiek poczuć do jakiegokolwiek Niemca, co nie byłoby pogardą. Tego Ludwig zdołał się nauczyć.

Więc czemu... Czemu Gilbertowi miałoby zależeć akurat na tej Polce, która nie miała prawie nic do zaoferowania? Która i tak by go w życiu nie pokochała?

\- Prawdę? - powtórzył Gilbert, sprowadzając na ziemię młodszego brata, który całkowicie się już pogubił w tym, co powinien myśleć o ewentualnym związku Prus i Polki. - Kiedy w chwili, gdy powiem jej prawdę, ona mnie znienawidzi!

\- Już cię nienawidzi, więc co ci szkodzi? - Ludwig zdecydował się przyjąć prostą strategię: nie wspierać, nie zachęcać, ale też nie zniechęcać. To i tak nie wypali, więc po co się stresować?

\- Szkodzi mi to, że sama mi powiedziała, że mnie nie nienawidzi! - warknął Gilbert.

Ludwig wyłączył gaz, zalał herbatę oraz wsypał do niej kilka łyżeczek cukru i zaczął energicznie mieszać w szklance.

\- Kiedy niby ci powiedziała?

\- Nie pamiętasz - Gilbert zdawał się być zbulwersowany. - To było wtedy, gdy byliśmy w... Oh. Ciebie wtedy nie było. Dobra, mogłeś tego nie pamiętać.

Jego brat wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.

\- To było w hotelu, w noc po naszej zamianie ciałami. Nie mogliśmy wytrzymać ze sobą i jakoś się złożyło, że wiedziałem, że wyszedłeś do baru z Japonią, więc... No cóż, musieliśmy się rozluźnić... Tak czy siak, Felicja się upiła i powiedziała mi, że mnie nienawidzi. Że tylko grała po to, bym mógł ją łatwiej nienawidzić.

Ludwig uznał, że lepiej dla niego będzie nie przyznawanie się, że akurat tę część rozmowy przez przypadek podsłuchał i zrozumiał ją opacznie.

Zaraz, zrozumiał opacznie... Co tamta dziwna Polka wtedy powiedziała? Że zaczęła pić od "Jadzi"? Ludwig zmusił się, by przypomnieć sobie historię. Tak, dziewczynie musiało chodzić o Jadwigę Andegaweńską. Jadwiga, Jadwiga... Ślub z Władysławem Jagiełłą, panem pokonam-wszystkich-Krzyżaków. A skoro zawarli wtedy Unię, to z nimi przybył...

Oh. To by tak wiele wyjaśniało. Nawet, jeśli to było ponad 500 lat temu, to Felicja do dziś musiała odczuwać skutki tamtych decyzji. Straciła dobrego przyjaciela, przeciw któremu musiała wymierzyć miecz i zyskała męża, który dotąd był jej zaciekłym, pogańskim wrogiem...

Ludwig parsknął. Głupia dziewucha. Po tylu latach wciąż o tym pamięta? Jak długo chce jeszcze z siebie robić męczennicę?

W tym momencie Niemcy podjął decyzję. Nie, z całą pewnością nie pozwoli bratu na umawianie się z taką dwulicową zdzirą. Robi z siebie ofiarę przed całą Europą, a tak naprawdę rzuca się od Gilberta do Torisa, od Francisa do Arthura. Przecież sama taka święta nie jest! Sama pozwoliła swemu kraju dogorywać, z satysfakcją mieszała w Moskwie podczas całej tej zawieruchy z Dymitrem, buntowała się podczas zaborów, a po odzyskaniu kraju wyciągnęła chciwe łapska po serce swego "kochanego męża i sojusznika" Torisa - po Wilno! A teraz jeszcze przekabaciła Gilberta na swoją stronę.

\- Zignoruj tę wiadomość - odezwał się, dziwnie jak na siebie spokojnie, Ludwig.

\- Co?

\- Nie odpisuj nic. Zignoruj to. Polska pewnie robi sobie z ciebie żarty. Założę się, że śmieje się pewnie teraz do rozpuku z tym Torisem.

Gilbert spojrzał na brata z niepewnością.

\- A co, jeśli chce omówić to wszystko? Jeśli chce unormować nasze stosunki?

\- Ona cię nienawidzi - zdusił jego nadzieje brat. - Wtedy była pijana. Mogło jej się coś poplątać. Nie ma sensu jej wierzyć. Zignoruj to.

\- Ale... Jeśli... Jeśli ona na prawdę coś do mnie czuje?

\- Czuje. Nienawiść.

Gilbert nie wydawał się przekonany.

\- A jeśli to jest moja jedyna szansa, by się pogodzić?

\- Boże! - jęknął Niemiec. - Gil, ona nigdy nie będzie i nie była twoją przyjaciółką. Nie kocha cię. Nie pokocha. Nie wiem, co ci powiedziała, ale ona jest tylko wstrętną manipulantką. Nie jest ciebie warta. Przestań sobie zawracać nią głowę i...

\- Feli nie jest manipulantką! - przerwał mu Prusak. - Dlaczego ją obrażasz?

\- A ty to co, niby nigdy jej nie obraziłeś?

Gilbert opuścił wzrok, zawstydzony.

\- Bo byłem głupcem. Wielkim głupcem. Feli jest najcudowniejszą osobą, jaką poznałem i...

\- Bredzisz, bracie, bredzisz. To tylko efekt stresu pourazowego. Odczekaj kilka dni, a zrozumiesz, że to tylko tobie tak się to wydaje. Że nie myślisz logicznie, bo wciąż sądzisz, że ona gdzieś tu jest.

Gilbert zrobił dziwną minę, zupełnie jakby jakaś jego część chciała się zgodzić z Niemcem, druga zaś pragnęła gorąco zaprzeczyć. Sam ten fakt nie zaskoczył Luwiga - jego brat nigdy nie był dobry w uczuciach, ale słowa, które wypowiedział później Wschód, sprawiły, że Zachód niemal się załamał:

\- Ale ja ją kocham. Jak coś takiego może się zmienić w ciągu kilku dni?

Na to Ludwig nie znalazł od razu dobrej odpowiedzi.

\- Jak, pytasz... - zaczął powoli Ludwig, szukając odpowiednich słów. Jak tu przemówić bratu do rozumu? - To proste. Nie kochasz jej. To były tylko hormony, które zaatakowały cię po szoku, który przeżyłeś, gdy wróciliście do swoich ciał.

Gilbert popatrzył na niego z wyraźną wątpliwością.

\- Nie sądzę. Ja naprawdę ją kocham, Zachód. I nie mam pojęcia, jakim idiotą musiałem być, by się nie zorientować wcześniej... Nie, inaczej. Zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie chciałem w to uwierzyć. Wolałem być zimnokrwistym dupkiem i ranić ją bez większej okazji, niż dać nam szansa ponownie zbliżyć się do siebie i zrozumieć, że...

Nie ośmielił się skończyć zdania.

\- Ale...

\- Ale?

\- Ale w takim razie dlaczego przez ostatnie lata non-stop się kłóciliście? - Ludwig kontynuował swój plan rozdzielenia tej dwójki. - To przeczy się z definicją miłości, by krzywdzić kochaną osobę.

\- No nie? - Gilbert jęknął. - Ja już nic nie wiem. Jestem przekonany, że mi na niej zależy. Zależy mi też na tym, by widziała mnie, prawdziwego mnie, a nie lennika czy sługę. Chcę być jej równy. Chcę... Zachód, jestem takim cholernym egoistą, a jeszcze więcej chcę!

Z ust jego brata padła mocna wiązanka niemieckich przekleństw, która sprawiła, że nawet jego brat skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

\- Skończ to irytujące jojczenie jak baba - warknął Niemcy. - Gil, zrozum. Nawet, jeśli ty ją kochasz, to nie ma znaczenia, bo ona. Cię. Nie. Kocha. Mam ci to napisać wielkimi literami mazakiem na czole? A może wolisz na lustrze, byś to zobaczył tuż po przebudzeniu? Albo wgrać to jako budzik? Miałbyś dobrą lekcję, skoro zachowujesz się jak pierwszy lepszy nastolatek w fazie dorastania. Jeszcze mi tylko tego brakuje, byś się zaczynał martwić pryszczami! Skoro tak bardzo ci zależy na tym kochaniu, idź do niej i spytaj ją, choć i tak znamy odpowiedź!

Powiedziawszy to, personifikacja Niemiec podniosła kubek herbaty do ust i upiła łyka. Ludwig skrzywił się. Co za idiota to aż tak bardzo posłodził?

Gilbert tymczasem patrzył na niego, a jego szczęka z coraz większą werwą zmierzała, by się spotkać z podłogą.

\- Będziesz się tak na mnie gapił jak ciele, czy coś powiesz? - burknął Ludwig, zirytowany sprawą z cukrem.

Gilbert zamknął usta. Wstał ze swojego siedzenia i - zaskakując brata, a nade wszystko siebie - podszedł do niego i zadusił go w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

\- Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć! - wykrzyknął głośno i donośnie. Ludwig z trudem spróbował odłożyć kubek na bok. - Że ty mnie zrozumiesz, braciszku! Tak, masz rację! Muszę to załatwić, raz na zawsze i dowiedzieć się, co ona o mnie myśli! Dzięki, Zachód, że mnie wspierasz w moich podbojach!

Tylko dziwny zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że Gilbert nie dostrzegł zdumionego, przerażonego i lekko obrzydzonego wyrazu twarzy brata. W tej samej bowiem chwili leżąca niebezpiecznie blisko cukierniczka upadła na podłogę z łoskotem, potrącona przez Luwiga, który wciąż próbował ocalić swe życie i nie skończyć z wygrawerowanym napisie na grobie: "Walczył dzielnie i odważnie, ale ramiona starszego brata okazały się być silniejsze. Pokój jego duszy. Módlmy się, by nikt więcej nie przytulał się do przyjaciół".

Gilbert opuścił brata momentalnie.

\- To znak! Przeznaczenie! Głos Pana! Życz mi powodzenia, bracie!

Łapczywie nabierający powietrza Ludwig nie był w stanie wykrztusić ani jednego słowa, gdy Gilbert zarzucił na siebie teatralnie długi płaszcz, zagwizdał na Gilbirda (nikt nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem ptak znalazł się w Berlinie, ale w tej chwili Niemcy miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, by się zajmować takimi duperelami), wykrzyczał jeszcze kilka słów o motywacji i wyszedł z mieszkania, donośnie trzaskając drzwiami.

Kilka sekund później Ludwig omiótł wzrokiem pozostałości po ich rozmowie: wysypany cukier, obity stół, poprzewracane krzesła, porozrzucane resztki jedzenia i walająca się gdzieś obok puszka po napoju o bliżej nieznanym nikomu smaku. Niby nie było aż tak źle, ale....

Słowa Gilberta wróciły do Ludwiga z podwójną siłą. Niemiec jęknął i osunął się na kolana. To nie tak miało być! Wschód miał się odczepić od tej głupiej Polki, a nie za nią biegać tak jak pies na pierwsze lepsze żądanie!

\- Zachód, właśnie, masz mój telefon, bo chyba go... - drzwi trzasnęły o ścianę i stanął w nich Gilbert, zadowolony z siebie. Umilkł, gdy zobaczył brata. - Dlaczego klęczysz na ziemi i wyglądasz, jakbyś się miał zaraz rozpła... Ej, nie rzucaj we mnie tym telefonem, wiesz, że możesz go zniszczyć?!

\- Siedź cicho i idź! - warknął Ludwig, a coś w jego wzroku sprawiło, że Gilbert potulnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Niemcy wykrzywił twarz w wyrazie wściekłości. Dlaczego trafił mu się brat idiota?

Wstał, a następnie z satysfakcją wylał herbatę do zlewu. I tak była niesmaczna, komu więc ona? Po krótkiej chwili namysłu, wyciągnął przed siebie szklankę i upuścił ją. Tak po prostu. Szkło rozbiło się - tak samo, jak rozbije się uczucie Gilberta do Felicji. Było niestałe, kłamliwe, nieprawdziwe.

Ulga po tym czynie była tak wielka, że Niemiec z radością rzucił się na kolejne sztuki naczyń, rozbijając je o - tym razem dla odmiany - ścianę. Durna Felicja! Już on jej pokaże, tak.sobie z nich kpić! Tak grać na dwa fronty! Tak oszukiwać jego brata!

\- Ha! Wiedziałem, że ta świruska nic do niego nie czuje! Ha!

\- Zachód, a nie masz może przy sobie karty bankomatowej i.. - pytanie Gilberta po raz kolejny urwało się, gdy dostrzegł swego brata, który wkręcił się już w rolę szaleńca-psychopaty i zaczynał właśnie swój popisowy numer ze Złowieszczym Śmiechem.

Prusy cicho, bardzo cichutko zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Znajdę ci dobrego lekarza, Ludwi, obiecuję - szepnął, oddalając się od niepokojących dźwięków i starając ignorować fakt, iż zamknął drzwi akurat w samą porę, by uniknąć dostania szklanką (skąd ona się tam wzięła?) w swoją niesamowicie zagilbiastą głowę. - Kiedyśtam...


	10. Chapter 10

Kawa zdążyła już wystygnąć, ale siedząca przed nią blondynka nie zwracała na to uwagi. Co jakiś czas zaczynała mieszać łyżeczką w filiżance, ale jej zielone oczy nie widziały znajdującego się przed nią otoczenia. Jej oczy nie widziały kawy, restauracji, kelnerów, jej uszy nie słyszały rozmów gości przebywających obok niej. Co jakiś czas tylko zerkała na morze, po czym wzdychała i odwracała wzrok. Patrzyła na ekran komórki, sprawdzała godzinę, a potem ponownie wpatrywała się w morze.

Gdańsk. Miasto, które było i nie było jej. Miasto, o które toczyła tyle bojów. Miasto, w którym jej spokój został zachwiany.

Nie minęło nawet sto lat, ale ona wciąż pamiętała. Ba, sto lat nie minęło nawet od odzyskania niepodległości, a co dopiero od tamtych dni.

Gdzie wtedy była, gdy cały ten misternie budowany pokój szlag trafił? Gdzie była tamtego dnia, gdy wszystko się zepsuło?

Felicja pamiętała. Tamtego dnia przebywała w Warszawie. Nie spodziewała się, że atak nadejdzie tak nagle. Nie, inaczej - chciała wierzyć, że te umowy o nieagresji są szczere. Że te umowy o współpracy w razie ataku są szczere. Starała się ignorować fakt, że we Francji ludzie wychodzili na ulice, krzycząc, że nie będą umierać za Gdańsk. Starała się wierzyć.

W tamtej chwili... Po prostu spała. Była zmęczona. Poprzedni dzień był dla niej ciężki. Po raz enty próbowała porozmawiać z Torisem, który wciąż miał do niej pretensje o Wilno. Nie dziwiła mu się. Sama z tej części swojej historii nie była dumna i wiedziała, że nigdy nie będzie.

Wtedy jednak chciała spać, tylko spać. Nie martwić się o nic.

Obudziła się nagle, spocona i zmęczona. Wstała, zerknęła na zegar. Prawie 5 rano. Co mogło by się dziać o takiej godzinie? Potarła ze zmęczenia oczy. Zły sen?

A potem przed jej oczami pojawiły się obrazy. Zgięła się w pół, gdy zobaczyła strzały, wybuchające bomby, niszczejące wybrzeże... Gdy zobaczyła jak miasto, o które tyle walczyła, które tak bardzo się zmieniało, które było jej dumą, niszczeje w ułamkach sekundy, w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Łzy, na które nie miała czasu.

Wykonała serię telefonów. Poinformowała, sama nie do końca wierząc w to, co mówi, władzę państwa o tym, co się dzieje. Nie miała pojęcia, co z tą świadomością zrobią, ale wiedziała jedno - że tej nocy już nie zaśnie.

A potem wybrała jeszcze jeden numer. Numer, którego nigdy na pamięć się nie uczyła, a który dziwnym trafem zapisany miała gdzieś na karteczce.

\- Obiecałeś - tylko tyle wyszeptała na powitanie tamtej nocy, przed oczyma wciąż mając wizję nabrzeża. Zawsze tak było - zawsze świadoma była chwili, gdy jej obywatele cierpią. - Obiecałeś. Obiecałeś, że już nigdy więcej mnie nie zaatakujesz!

Po drugiej strony zapadła cisza. Felicja jeszcze przez chwilę łudziła się, że to kłamstwo. Że on o niczym nie wiedział. Że to tylko przypadek. Że nie chcieli jej zaatakować. Że to jacyś złodzieje, rabusie, dezerterzy... Ale przecież rozpoznała tamte mundury. Rozpoznała język, którym tamci do siebie mówili.

\- To było konieczne - usłyszała. - Podbicie twoich ziem pomoże nam w realizacji planu.

Złość odebrała jej głos na kilka minut.

\- To było konieczne? - spytała w końcu. - Konieczne jest mordowanie mojego ludu? Konieczne jest niszczenie Gdańska? Konieczne jest odebranie mojemu narodowi nadziei? Wiesz, ile minęło lat, odkąd odzyskałam niepodległość? Masz choćby najmniejsze pojęcie?

Osoba, z którą rozmawiała, milczała przez chwilę. Sekundy ciągnęły się w nieskończoność.

\- Wiem - szepnął. - 21. 21 lat, Feli.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie Feli, ty...!

\- Jeszcze możesz to zmienić - przerwał jej. - Dołącz do nas. Przejdźcie na naszą stronę. Przekonam brata i Hitlera, by cofnęli wojska. Jeśli do nas dołączycie, przyjmiecie nasze zasady, to nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. Wystarczy, że się poddasz, oddasz kilka ziem i...

\- ...i stracę wszystko, o co mój lud walczył przez 123 lata, tak? - teraz to ona mu przerwała. - Nie, to ta nie działa. Nie próbuj namawiać mnie do zdrady, Gilbert - wypowiedzienie jego imienia zadziałało na nią w jakiś niezwykły sposób. Kolejne łzy potoczyły się po jej policzkach. - Nie pamiętasz? Dwadzieścia jeden lat temu coś mi obiecałeś. Powiedziałeś, że już nigdy mnie nie zdradzisz. Że chcesz wszystko naprawić. A ja ci uwierzyłam.

\- Feli, ja...

Nie słuchała go. Odłożyła słuchawkę. Otarła łzy z policzków. Nabrała kilka głębszych wdechów. Spakowała do torby kilka najbardziej potrzebych rzeczy, ubrała się. Zamknęła drzwi na klucz i wyruszyła w drogę na Pomorze. Przy okazji kontynuowała swoje rozmowy. Obudziła Arthura, Francisa, Feliciano, nawet Torisa.

Przestała płakać.

To wszystko wydarzyło się tak dawno, zdawałoby się, a równocześnie tak niedawno. Felicja zamknęła oczy. Wspomnienia, tyle wspomnień... Tyle lat walczyła z Gilbertem. Nienawidziała go. Przeklinała. Tyle razy pragnęła wydrapać mu oczy. Tyle razy śniła o tym, jak pada pod nią martwy.

Palce dziewczyny zaczęły wybijać nerwowy rytm. Specjalnie wybrała tą restaurację w tym mieście. To ona wybrała miejsce i godzinę pobytu. Oczywiście, wahała się. Mogła się nie zgadzać. Mogła kłamać, lawirować, oszukiwać samą siebie... Ale z drugiej strony, chciała wiedzieć, o czym myślał Gilbert w tamtych czasach. Jak on odbierał to...to wszystko? Kim ona dla niego była? Jedną z wielu? Największym wrogiem? Kimś, kogo należy zniszczyć?

Teraz zaś... Teraz zaś wszystko się zmieniło i ona nie była już w stanie udawać, że tego nie zauważa.

Jej palce zamarły, gdy przez przeszklone drzwi dostrzegła znajomą postać. Białe włosy, czerwone oczy, dumnie zarzucona peleryna, a na ramieniu przycupnięty żółty ptak.

Oto właśnie Gilbert Beilschmidt w całej swej krasie wkraczał do restauracji.

Siedząca samotnie dziewczyna zacisnęła usta, obserwując wchodzącego chłopaka, który zatrzymał się tuż przed krzesłem, jakby nie będąc pewnym, czy wolno mu usiąść.

\- Feli, ja...

\- Siadaj - cichy głos Polski był jak uderzenie biczem. - I nie nazywaj mnie Feli. Kiedy w ogóle pozwoliłam ci mówić do mnie po imieniu?

Albinos sztywnie usiadł na krześle, z całych sił ignorując przyglądających się im ciekawie gości restauracji. Odwrócił wzrok od dziewczyny przed nim, zaraz jednak skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył Bałtyk i wpływające w oddali do portu statki, na których dumnie widniały biało-czerwone bandery. Z irytacją spojrzał na Łukasiewicz, która w spokoju piła kawę. Jedynie jej oczy pokazywały, jak bardzo czuje się nieswojo, przebywając w towarzystwie Gilberta.

Wiedział! Wiedział, że to spotkanie było pułapką! Ona go nienawidzi i..!

\- Zawiedziony? - głos dziewczyny przerwał jego dramatyczne rozpaczanie nad samym sobą niespełnioną miłością.

\- Co?

\- Pytam się, czy jesteś zawiedziony - wargi blondynki wygięły się w ironicznym uśmieszku. - Jesteś aż tak stary, że potrzebujesz aparatu słuchowego?

\- Jeśli ja jestem stary, to wiedz, że obrażasz siebie, połowę Europy, a tym bardziej Chiny czy Japonię - odparował Gilbert, nie namyślając się zbyt długo. Taka rozmowa była normalna. Taka rozmowa była zwykła. Taką rozmowę mógł prowadzić. - Więc chyba mogłabym być "starym".

\- W zdrowym ciele młody duch, jak to się u mnie mówi. A ponieważ ty nie potrafisz o siebie zadbać...cóż, tępota umysłowa jest chyba u was dziedziczna - Felicja postawiła pustą filiżankę na stoliku (co oni wszyscy mieli z tymi napojami? Felicja z kawą, Ludwig z herbatą czy piwem, Ivan z wódką...).

Gilbert zamrugał oczami.

\- Nie rozumiem powiązania między moim zdaniem, a twoim.

Oczy jego rozmówczyni zalśniły triumfalnie.

\- Bo głupota jest dziedziczna.

\- Rozumiem, że mówisz o sobie i o swojej "rodzince" Słowianach? Tylko wy moglibyście być na tyle głupimi, by cały czas bić się między sobą, zamiast się wspierać, jak powinna to robić prawdziwa rodzina - odparował.

Łukasiewicz tylko wywróciła oczami.

\- Dlatego właśnie mówię, że głupota jest rodzinna. Cudowny Niemiec nie potrafi nawet się domyśleć, gdy się o nim mówi. Jeśli takie zachowanie cechuje każdy kraj Europy Zachodniej, to boję się o przyszłość świata... Ah, zapomniałabym. Przecież ty nie masz swojego kraju. Żyjesz u braciszka. Wybacz mi za tą pomyłkę. Zawsze miałam słabą pamięć.

Gilbert już miał coś odszczeknąć, zacząć się bronić, skontrować te słowa... Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, po co tu przyszedł i tylko westchnął.

\- Zaprosiłaś mnie tu po to, by mnie obrażać? - spytał spokojnie, najspokojniej jak umiał. - Jeśli tak, mogłaś wysłać mi to wszystko w sms-ie. Nie potrzebujemy do tego widzieć się nawzajem.

W zielonych oczach dziewczyny zabłysło coś na kształt niepewności.

\- Więc? - Gilbert rozparł się wygodnie na krześle i czekał.

Felicja zaglądnęła ze smutkiem do pustej filiżanki, szukając w niej resztek kawy.

\- Powinni robić większe kawy - mruknęła po chwili, która zdawała się dłużyć w nieskończoność. - Albo powinnam zamówić sobie dwie. Choć pewnie byś mi je wtedy wypił, nie? Życie jest takie niesprawiedliwe... - powiedziawszy to, Słowianka uniosła wzrok. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zdecydowanie. - Ale nie tym teraz się będziemy zajmować. O czym. Do diaska. Myślałeś. Gilbert?

Ojć. Była zła. I to dość mocno.

\- Kiedy? - spytał niewinnie Prusak, przybierając najbardziej niewinną minę, na jaką było go stać. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że Łukasiewicz nie zauważy, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany.

\- Dobrze wiesz, kiedy - warknęła.

Gilbert uśmiechnął się leniwie.

\- Chyba będę musiał poszukać tego w dzienniku. O jakim dniu mówisz, Feli?

Złe pytanie. Zamiast sprowokować dziewczynę, ta tylko nabrała spokoju, a jej twarz otoczyła otoczyła lodowata maska.

\- Skoro nie wiesz, to chyba nie ma sensu rozmawiać i...

\- Chodzi ci o ten pocałunek? - przerwał jej Gilbert z nagłą desperacją. Nie mógł jej pozwolić odejść, nie teraz, nie w taki sposób.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co ci odbiło - szepnęła. - To znaczy nie, trochę wiem. Ta cała zamiana ciałami nas rozstroiła, zagubiliśmy się w tym, co powinniśmy robić. Oboje byliśmy dość... podekscytowani, a to, co wcześniej sobie powiedzieliśmy... Te wszystkie bzdury o naszej przeszłości... Ja rozumiem, naprawdę rozumiem, że...

\- Nie kłamałem - po raz kolejny przerwał jej Gilbert. Felicja zamarła. - Nie kłamałem wtedy, gdy mówiłem o tym, co czułem. Mówiłem najprawdziwszą prawdę.

\- Ale...

\- Nie ma żadnego "ale", Feli - przerwał jej chłopak, delikatnie, acz stanowczo. Czuł, że to jest chwila, gdy atakuje. Że jeśli teraz nie powie wszystkiego, raz na zawsze straci szansę i tamte dni, gdy byli szczerymi wrogami, wrócą. Że to on musi się ruszyć, zrobić ten pierwszy krok - Nie kłamałem.

Dłoń Słowianki na kubku lekko zadrżała.

\- W takim razie, co miał oznaczać ten...

\- ...pocałunek? - dokończył Prusak. Uśmiechnął się do niej. - To, co oznacza. Zajęło mi to długo, by zrozumieć - zbyt długo - ale teraz już wiem. Kocham cię, Feli. Od samego początku, jeszcze przed Torisem. Wtedy byłem dla ciebie taki okropny, bo byłem tak cholernie zazdrosny... A potem walczyłem z tym uczuciem, chciałem cię znienawidzić. Bo tak było prościej. Łatwiej. Ale teraz już wiem, że tylko siebie okłamywałem.

Blondynka pokręciła głową w milczeniu.

\- Myślę, że już rozumiesz, czemu nie mogę już dłużej żyć w kłamstwie - ciągnął, niezrażony. - Kocham cię. Chcę byś to wiedziała. I chcę znać twoją odpowiedź, Feli.

Przez chwilę zapadła cisza. Gilbert był w stanie tylko wpatrywać się w dziewczynę, która patrzyła na niego, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć w jego słowa.

\- Ty chyba na serio masz coś nie tak z głową - powiedziała w końcu, wzdychając. - Zbyt wiele nawdychałeś się waszego skażonego powietrza, by myśleć logicznie.

\- Wierz mi, tym razem jestem poważny - Gilbert nie miał zamiaru pozwolić jej na zboczenie z tematu.

W oczach Polki zabłysły figlarne błyski, gdy nachyliła się do niego.

\- A gdybym ci powiedziała, że mam już kogoś, kto się mi podoba? - spytała.

\- To znalazłbym tę osobę i sprawdził, czy jest ciebie godna - odparł bez wahania Prusak.

\- Nawet, jeśli to ty jesteś tym złym?

\- Jeśli historia chce mnie tak oceniać, niech i tak będzie.

Coś dziwnego było w rozmowie, którą przeprowadzali, ale Gilbert nie był w stanie domyślić się, cóż to takiego było dokładnie. Tak samo też nje mógł wyczuć Słowianki. Co chciała uzyskać, zadając mu takie pytania? Dlaczego nie mogła mu po prostu odpowiedzieć - wyśmiać go, uderzyć, wyrzucić z nienawiścią?

\- Tak już się stało, Gilbert. - Felicja wyciągnęła dłoń i zatrzymała ją kilka milimetrów od twarzy albinosa. - Wystarczy, że poczytasz sobie podręczniki do historii. Wszędzie to ty ostatecznie jesteś tym złym.

\- To zwycięzcy piszą historię, nie przegrani - Prusy z całej swojej siły próbował nie zareagować gwałtownie. Gdyby dziewczyna przybliżyła się choć jeszcze trochę...

\- A więc to ty jesteś przegranym? - pasmo złotych włosów wysunęło się zza ucha dziewczyny, gdy ta przechyliła głowę. - Mówisz, że mnie kochasz. Jak mogę pokochać zabójcę, zdrajcę i przegranego?

Zacisnął usta.

\- Czasami nie trzeba myśleć, tylko działać - powiedział, łapiąc za rękę dziewczyny. Stolik, przy którym siedzieli, nie był zbyt szeroki, zdołał więc nachylić ją do siebie i przyłożyć jej dłoń do policzka. Była ciepła, tak samo ciepła jak zawsze.

Felicja nie wyrwała się. Wpatrywała się jedynie w niego, jakby był jakimś ciekawym okazem. W rzeczywistości jednak blondynka pragnęła go wyczuć. Pragnęła w końcu zorientować się, czy albinos mówi prawdę czy też nie. Bowiem jeśli nie kłamał...

\- Powtórz raz jeszcze, co powiedziałeś - rozkazała, starając się zabrzmieć jak najbardziej apodaktycznie. Na chwilę przestały ją drażnić ciekawe spojrzenia innych gości kawiarni, którzy zerkali na nachyloną nad stolikiem dziewczynę.

Gilbert drgnął.

\- Kocham cię - powtórzył, a w jego głosie nie było ani cienia wątpliwości. - Po co miałbym kłamać? Z naszej dwójki to ty masz poparcie Europy. To o mnie chcą zapomnieć, wymazać moje istnienie.

\- Biedne Prusy - Słowianka wygięła pogardliwie wargi. - Ale niech ci będzie. Wierzę ci.

\- W takim razie...

Nie skończył, bowiem w tym samym momencie delikatne wargi dziewczyny pokryły jego. Serce Gilberta na ułamek sekundy przestało bić. Czy ona tak na poważnie...?

\- Wierzę ci - Felicja cofnęła twarz, tak, że dzieliło ich kilka milimetrów. - I chyba będę w stanie cię pokochać, Gilbert.

Krzesło, na którym siedział Prusy, uderzyło z hukiem o ziemię, gdy ten wstał, okrążył stolik i stanął przed dziewczyną. Ona uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie, on zaś podał jej dłoń. Felicja przechyliła głowę, nie mając pojęcia, co ma zamiar zrobić, ale chwyciła dłoń.

\- Wiesz o tym, że nie mam w zwyczajach puszczać tego, co jest moje? - spytał Gilbert z lekko aroganckim uśmiechem, ciągnąc ją do siebie i podnosząc dziewczynę z krzesła. - Jesteś tego świadoma?

\- Uważaj, mała prusko zarazo, bo zaraz zmienię zdanie - odpowiedziała Słowianka, choć widać było, że nie ma takiego zamiaru. Przytuliła się do Prusaka, który objął ją dłonią w talii i stanęła na palcach, by zrównać się z nim wzrostem.

\- I kto tu mówi o..?

Tak jak wcześniej, Gilbert nie dokończył, gdyż dziewczyna raz jeszcze go pocałowała, tym razem spokojniej, łagodniej.

\- Nic już nie mów, głupku - szepnęła. - Nic już nie mów.

I zaiste, nie powiedział. Miał ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż rozmowa.

_Koniec_


End file.
